Born to Live and Fight
by magical-notes
Summary: In a world where magic is outlawed and the government seeks out any users for their own ends, the underworld finds itself thriving with many such users hiding in its fold. When agents find a particular magician things get out of hand as lives intersect. INCOMPLETE
1. Prologue: Or at Least Survive

There was a magical war.

It's a stereotyped way of looking at it, but it is a harsh cold fact as well. Fifty-seven years ago the world went insane because magic entered the battlefield.

There are wastelands of course. Most could be rebuilt if it were not for the overwhelming fear associated with such places. Children are still told to stay away but if they play there, they come to no harm and there are no side effects in their old age.

Magic is taboo. No one speaks about it, but everyone hopes it has gone away, that it used itself up or burned out.

They're only lying to themselves of course.

Magic is hardly gone, it's just underground. If the government—or what passes as such—finds magic users, they scoop them up for "the good of all" and no one really knows what happens to them. Those born with magic know how to hide themselves, living in the thriving, neon lit, under world. Some of them plot the return of their power and rule, but most simply attempt to survive and live and love in safety.

Or at least survive.

D-D-D-D

Genghis stood before the council of 9-the elders council of the enclave of magic. He spoke clearly, but kept his tone respectful, knowing what he was asking and knowing well how little he truly had the right to ask, "I've come to ask your blessing to go to help guide magic users in need of shelter to the enclave. There are dozens of magic users who are picked up and more that need a safe haven, which is offered to them here." His blue eyes darted from one member of the council to the next, the gold flecks in them vibrant against the blue.

Facing him, many of the council looked stiff and angry with the request. "You would expose us to such a fate?" Bailey asked after a moment. "Of bringing outsiders here?"

Genghis managed not to frown as he responded, "I would use the enclave as it was designed, as a safe haven for those in need of help."

"All of those meant to be here are here," another member replied. Sitting on the far end of the half circle, Jennyanydots sighed softly but did not enter into the conversation yet.

The younger man gaped at the elders, "So what you're saying is that if they find us by chance it was fate for them to be here? What about those that can't? What about those injured, ill, or forced into hiding? What about those with children! You would condemn them to death or experimentation simply because they had the ill-luck not to be born here? You're so terrified of threats you have no proof will happen that you refuse to help those most in need of this place!"

A hush settled over the council. "Are you questioning our judgment then?" one of them asked finally.

"What is he's right?" Jenny asked and wilted down slightly when most of the heads in the room whipped around to give her a long look.

Carbucketty frowned at Genghis, "You do not know what you are proposing."

Skimbleshanks glanced toward the other council members and then to the magic user before them, "I doubt he would have brought it before us without knowing, Car."

"He is proposing to help," Jenny protested.

Bailey shook his head. "No, he is putting the entire enclave into danger is what he is doing."

"You can't say that for certain," Gus spoke from the opposite side of the room from Jenny and Skimble. "He's right, this place was designed to be a haven for magic users."

"We are a haven," another elder protested. "Why bring more trouble down on our heads?"

"How would it bring trouble?" Genghis demanded of them.

Bailey slammed his staff down on the ground as the group erupted into frantic speech. "You would bring people here, leaving a trail for those who hated us, for those who would hunt us," he said in the resulting hush.

The younger man's jaw tensed, his blue eyes hardening, "You really think I would be that incompetent? That I wouldn't make certain that even those I brought here wouldn't know the way?"

"You might not be incompetent but that says nothing for them."

"Them? You honestly think there would be a trail? That they wouldn't simply vanish? For the love of all that is holy, do you even hear yourself?"

"Yes," Bailey snapped in reply. "I have heard these arguments before. You are young and brash and have more faith in people than I would ever dare. The Government has been using magicians since we've been forced undercover. You well could be dragging a viper into our midst in your foolish crusade."

"I would take time, vett them before they came. Have you truly forgotten that I have a secondary magic?"

"To find magicians, not learn their darkest secrets," Bailey scowled, not liking to be reminded of the magic he spoke of.

Genghis frowned, "To find them is needed to vett them. If you would allow quiet magics it would be easier in many ways to find those secrets you speak of."

Bailey's staff thudded down again and the majority of those in the room winced. "We have been over this before," he growled. "Quiet magics have little place here."

"Little place does not mean no place," came the sharp response. "The way you treat the quiet magics is atrocious. You treat them as things to be feared or belittled-I will grant that some deserve it, but not all of them. You've caused a division among the magics, and in the end are treating fellow magic users no better than those that persecute them! And that's not eve beginning on your caste system of the magics."

Bailey scowled. "Those quiet magics you want to promote? They can blend into society in ways we never could." He tilted his chin up, golden flecks flashing in the dim light, nearly glowing out the mark of a strong magician. "This is a safe place for those who have been rejected by society. Any magic users left in your city would already be picked up by the government, or they would already be here. But if you would rather go out on a fool's quest, then go. But bother us no longer."

Genghis' entire body tensed, but he inclined his head, gritting out, "Thank you, sirs and madams." He departed from the council chamber, every muscle in his being taut.

Slipping from the back, Cassandra followed him. "Genghis," she called out, moving quickly to catch up.

He paused, turning to face her, and managing a faint smile, "Cass."

"Are you serious about leaving?" she asked, shifting back slightly and brushing her long brown hair out of her eyes, a nervous habit she still hadn't broken.

The young man looked her over, nodding slightly, "I have to, I...I can't live here like this, knowing there are people out there who need this place and know nothing of this safety."

"But you'll come back? Sometimes?"

"As often as I can," he promised. "I'll be bringing people here, and I will have to return to see you."

"We'll see how well that first one works out," she said with a small smile. "But you'll certainly have to do the second."

He brushed a lock of her hair back, tenderly, "I promise."

"Good," she said with a soft smile. "Well, if you're going to go be a dashing hero, you should see about doing that."

Genghis offered her a smile at that, "I don't know if I would call it heroics, but I had best see about getting things sorted out to be leaving soon."

She smiled faintly. "Alright. I'll be here, waiting. It's not like I ever go anywhere else."

Genghis glanced around before leaning down and kissing her briefly, "I'll be back, you have my word."

"Good," she said, returning the kiss for a moment before pushing on his chest. "As I said, get going on those heroics of yours then."

He offered her a gentle smile again, before nodding and heading off to speak with the most recent 'chance' arrivals.

Watching him walk away, she crossed her arms over her chest, sighing softly. But there was work to be done, as there always was. She turned, glancing once more at his retreating back before getting back to the business of the enclave. The magic users needed a safe place to return to after all.

* * *

><p>Greetings and Salutations to everyone! Here we stand, poised at the brink of a new tale.<p>

A couple of house keeping notes: This story is rated M for general darker themes, including some drug use floating around in the plot. It's also a dystopian future which tend to be much darker stories in general. We'll still probably not be explicit in things like sex or violence, it's mostly for over all themes and possibly a deal of swearing.

There are two main types of magic in this story, and they are split into two obvious groups: The "loud" magics which are things like fire and lightening and even healing magics, and the "quiet" magics which are mental ones, such as visions and telepathy. Both groups have very obvious markers that show they are a magic user, and the two groups have radically different markers. Hopefully as the story progresses these markers will become obvious to the readers, but if there is still confusion later on, just let us know and we'll drop in an author's note.

Further, if you want more of a feel into your story, your first playlist for the fic includes: "Faster," "Iron," and "Aquarius" by Within Temptation, "The Noose," by A Perfect Circle, "Electric Blue Eyes" by the Cranberries, "Dip" by THC, Cannonball by Vienna Teng ((or Damien Rice as your preference goes)), and "Mademoiselle Hyde" by Lara Fabian.

Thank you all for reading and we hope you enjoy it! Remember, feedback is always appreciated greatly!


	2. Go Terrify Some Newbies

_Seven Years Later_

Mistoffelees sighed, staring at his low supplies in the bathroom cupboard. The last thing he actually wanted to do was deal with anything involving getting either more medication or the contacts. There was a tentative knock at the door to his apartment, sounding almost as though the person on the other side was still unsure about rapping on the door.

Blinking the short man turned, closing the bathroom door firmly behind him and heading for the front room, glancing around once to make sure nothing was out of place and pulling his jacket closer around his frame before finally opening the door.

Tumblebrutus stood on his doorstep, offering him a faint smile, "Hey, Misto..."

"Hey," he said, blinking in some confusion. "Everything alright?"

"I-I...well, I...kind of need a place to stay."

"You," Mistoffelees blinked, thinking on all the reasons that was a horrible idea and a half. "Is something wrong with you and Tugger? Look, come on in and we'll talk, okay?" he said, stepping back from the door. "I think I could clean out the storage room, it was supposed to be a bedroom originally..."

Tumble stepped inside, not quite meeting Mistoffelees' eyes, "I...we had another fight. I just can't do it anymore."

"Right," Mistoffelees sighed. He could hardly say he had not seen it coming. "So, you decide to move in with me?"

"I'll pay half the rent. Just until I can find my own place," he added quickly. "And you can say no, I've enough set aside I could probably find a small place now if need be."

"No, it, I think it'll be fine," he tried, mind still reeling. "I mean, I think I put a bed in that room a while ago, if you can dig it up underneath the books that moved in there over the last few years..."

Tumble nodded slightly, "Thank you."

"But you will have to pay half the rent," Mistoffelees sighed. Stupid empathy.

"I promise. I certainly wouldn't a-ask to move in without planning on that."

Mistoffelees nodded, leaning against the wall. "Alright. Sh... should I ask what happened or leave it be?"

"I-I'm not sure I'm quite ready to talk about it." He paused for a long moment, "If...if he asks you about me let him know I'm alright and safe. But I really d-don't want to see him r-right now."

"Alright," Mistoffelees nodded. "I... need to go to work tonight so you'll be alone for a while if you want to grab your stuff and start unpacking it. I can help later but..."

"I'll be fine. Thank you, Misto."

"Alright," he repeated, unsure what else he could possibly say. "It's not real trouble, really," he attempted. As long as Tumble never noticed the contacts or the medications he was taking there would not be a problem.

Tumble didn't look like he quite believed that, but he nodded slightly, "I'd better go see about getting my things."

"Alright," he just about wanted to hit his head against something to come up with something else to say. "Good luck getting those out. Do you need any help carrying?"

"Thank you, but I think I'll be fine."

"Well, good luck then," Mistoffelees said, still leaning against the wall. Luckily he did not have many things to hide.

Tumble slipped out of the apartment returning to the one he'd been sharing with Tugger to fetch his belongings.

Still in the apartment, Tugger ignored him when Tumble walked back in. The taller man lurked around the kitchen area, studiously attempting to make food rather than notice his boyfriend was moving out.

Tumble glanced toward the kitchen, but avoided the area as much as he could while finding his things from the rest of the apartment, putting them in bags and a couple of boxes he still had for storage. He hesitated for a long moment before he slipped into the kitchen to find the things there that still belonged to him.

By that time Tugger was leaning against the counter. "So where you going then?"

"Somewhere where I'll be safe, don't worry about that."

"What, do you think I'd follow you?" Tugger huffed.

"I-I need time to think without you changing your mind about me m-moving out."

Tugger scowled. "Fine, whatever."

Tumble finally glanced at him, "I-I..."

He arched a brow, his arms still crossed forebodingly over his chest, waiting to see if the shorter would continue that or not. Tumble backed down quickly, "I...need to get to that c-cupboard b-behind you."

Scowling, Tugger shoved off from where he was standing, stalking from the room.

Tumble watched him go, wanting to call him back, but refraining as he dug through the cupboards for what he actually owned that wasn't a dual purchase, he'd leave those for Tugger.

D-D-D-D

Later that night, Mistoffelees arrived at the glittering neon establishment where he worked, owned and run by none other than Bustopher Jones himself. Slipping in the back entrance through an alley way, he glanced around the bustle that always seemed to precede any given evening.

Griddlebone was pinning her blonde hair back, making certain her costume for the evening was fitting right and none of the fastenings would catch. She glanced toward Misto as he entered, "Evening, Misto."

"Evening," he replied, glancing her over and moving over to help with her hair.

She offered him a smile, "Thank you. How are you tonight?"

"About the same as always," he replied, concentrating on that. "Though I appear to have a sudden flat mate."

"A flat mate?" Her green eyes darted to him, a brow rising in some surprise.

"Yes," he replied. "A friend, well, I suppose a friend, from the same building who's been fighting with his boyfriend."

"Oh dear...how long before they patch that up do you think?"

"No idea," he sighed. "Hopefully soon."

She rose as he finished with her hair, "Are you going to be alright until then?"

"I hope so," he said, shrugging. "Cleared the bathroom out of suspicious things and stuck them in the bedroom. Shouldn't be too bad, right?"

"As long as he's not there too long," she murmured. "Come on, let's get you done up for tonight."

"Oh boy," he murmured, though it was between sounding tired and affectionate. "Any important guests tonight?"

"Philipson's due in tonight, Mac's going to be here. Rumor has it Jones might even actually show up tonight."

"The boss himself? So let me guess, everyone's on extra special behavior," Mistoffelees murmured, shutting the door behind himself before changing.

Grids nodded, leaning against the wall by the door, "Pretty much. Best performances we can give, and heaven forbid any of the servers do anything wrong tonight."

"No kidding," Mistoffelees murmured, making sure the shirt was back on quickly. "How's things going with Mac then?"

"Well enough. I'm hoping to see him after closing tonight. Things seem to be going smoothly enough with us for now."

"I do enjoy how jaded enough you are to constantly add "for now" to the end of good statements," Mistoffelees said, opening the door again.

She shrugged slightly, "I've watched too many things go south to be completely confident that it won't."

Mistoffelees ran a hand through his hair. "Right. We're not bitter people scraping by at the bottom of the barrel at all. Where's the hair product gone running off to?"

She looked around, finally locating it and bringing it over, "Bitter, us?"

"Thank you," he said, accepting it and glancing at a mirror. "Clearly not. We are carefree creatures of the underworld after all."

"Of course. Carefree and without a drop of bitterness," She leaned against the wall, careful of her costume.

He gave her a long look before looking around for the glitter. "But things are working out now?"

She offered him a gentle smile and a nod, sliding the glitter nearer to him, "Yeah, things are working out now."

"You know me too well," he murmured. "Well, so long as they keep working out for now eventually they'll just always work out, right?"

"I should hope I know you by now," she replied, nodding to his second comment. "That is the hope."

"We've only known each other over thirteen years now," he said, flashing her a grin. "Ready for tonight?"

She smoothed a hand over the front of her costume, "I think so..."

"You look stunning as usual," he informed her as Bombalurina swept through the area. "Try not to get distracted."

Griddlebone offered him a smile, "Thank you, but you're being too kind again." Her gaze flickered to the red-headed woman, "Evening, Bomba."

"Evening," the taller woman said, putting her hands on her hips and considering both of them. "I'm sure you've both heard rumors dear Bustopher himself is supposed to show?"

The blonde nodded, "I had heard that yes."

Mistoffelees offered her a quick nod and a grin and Bomba's expression softened slightly. "Good. So I need to lecture neither of you?"

"Never," the shorter man assured.

"Of course not," Grids agreed.

The tall woman shook her head. "Right. I'll go terrify some newbies then. You two know my tricks too well."

Griddlebone grinned, "Have fun, darling."

"Always enjoyable crushing some hopes," she replied. "Alright, off to stage with the pair of you. You're up first set."

Grids drew a deep breath and nodded, glancing at Misto, "We'd better get going then."

"Yeah," he said, rolling his shoulders, glancing at his reflection one last time, and turned to head toward the stage, Bomba breezing off to make true on some of her threats.

D-D-D-D

Macavity Hollister scanned the neon lit establishment, taking note of the dancers on the stage and the various gambling table as well as the servers dressed as scantily as many of the dancers with his eyes.

Finally they settled back on the man across from him, who was wrapping up on his offer to the arms dealer. "I believe that sounds satisfactory, does it not..." he glanced over at his second and leaned over, hissing. "Cor!"

The slender man next to him startled very slightly out of his reverie, pulling his gaze away from the young dark-haired man currently dancing, "Yes, Mac?"

Macavity's eyes followed where Coricopat had just been looking, scowling slightly. "You were paying attention, right?"

"Of course I was," he sounded affronted at that.

"Right," Macavity drawled, leaning back as their meet gave the pair of them a long look. "As I was saying," he continued, watching Coricopat out of the corner of his eye.

Coricopat did his best to keep his focus on the meet, though his gaze kept flickering toward the stage.

Macavity realized once again his second was barely paying attention. Leaning back, as their meet rose to either check in with the higher ups or go to the bathroom, Macavity really didn't care, he glanced over. "Cor! Look, if I'm doing this without a second, telling me now would be helpful."

Coricopat startled slightly again, "You're not doing this without a second. His offer is reasonable, though likely not the best one you'll be able to get." Even as he spoke his gaze didn't move from the stage.

"What is with you tonight?" Macavity asked, peering around him. "You've been to Jones' before."

"A couple times, yes," The other man agreed, though he wasn't certain he could answer the question.

"He's a regular you know," Macavity remarked.

"Is he?"

"Yeah. So, do you mind paying attention? Ogle another night."

Coricopat finally pulled his gaze away from the stage, "I have been." _Mostly._

Macavity glanced around and back to his second. "What's so special about that one anyway?"

Coricopat shrugged slightly, "I'm not entirely certain."

Tilting his head, Macavity considered. "You not being certain? Sort of wants to make me curl up somewhere and wait for this phase of terror to pass."

That earned him a long, unimpressed look, "There's something lurking under the surface, I just don't know what and there's too much background noise to hone in at all."

"But you think it's the dancer?"

"I think so? I'm not sure. I can say that it's not a threat to us and to what we're in the middle of at the moment."

"Right. As I said, he's a regular. Ogle him some other night. For now, a little more focus?"

Coricopat nodded slightly, "You've got my attention now." His gaze moved to where the man they were meeting was weaving his way back to the table.

"Good. Ah, so glad to have you back," Macavity declared, turning his full attention and a charming smile back to their meet. His second leaned back in his chair, focusing on the conversation at hand and trying to set aside thoughts of the dancer.

D-D-D-D

Coming off the stage and more than ready to call the night, Mistoffelees paused at the sight of Bomba standing in the wings holding a tray. "Surely all those drinks are not for me," he said, shoving his hair back from where it had started falling in his face halfway through the night.

"No," she said, offering him a feral smile. "The costumers who ordered them. Our late shift server called in sick." She held the tray out to him and the dancer's eyes widened.

"Bomba, you're kidding..."

"You're the first dancer off stage, honey, here's your tray."

Accepting it, he scowled. "At least tell me I'm going to be paid extra for this."

"Sure honey, whatever you like. Now, go out there and sway your hips. Rather, pretend you had hips, and if you did you would be swaying them."

Mistoffelees made a face at her before hefting the tray higher, glancing at the list of drinks and their tables, and working his way out onto the floor. He tried to remember the advice about hips, but only felt foolish trying. It was one thing to be preforming on a stage and another to actually see the eyes leering at him from the crowd.

Coricopat's gaze flickered around the room, the meet having lulled into less business-oriented conversation for the moment. His grey eyes lighted on the dancer who had just gotten off the stage, as the young man wove through the crowd. His brows rose, but he kept his mouth shut, watching as the other made his way along, serving drinks as he went.

The man they were meeting was laughing at his own joke before checking his pager to make sure he was still on schedule and scowling at what looked like a message he received.

Macavity glanced at his second, and followed his gaze. "Your dancer is coming this way..."

"I see that..." Coricopat shook his head slightly, turning to look at his boss, "Wait, _my_ dancer? Hardly."

"Because he's the one that you've been staring at all night," Macavity replied smoothly.

The younger man grimaced, "We've hardly been here all night."

"Since he got up on stage," Macavity rolled his eyes. "I've never seen you take an interest before and we've been sleazier places than this."

"I tell you, there's something under the surface and I can't figure out what it is," Coricopat insisted.

"Sure," Macavity drawled. "All about his mind and the stuff you can't see about him."

His second frowned, "Well, he's easy on the eyes too, but...still. It's not all_ that_."

Macavity glanced back as their meeting rose, mumbling an apology and some emergency or other. They exchanged a few more words of note and congratulated the other on business well down before the other man fled. Macavity went back to tracking the dancer across the floor. "Didn't our meet order drinks?" he mused. "Besides, what is not all that anyway?"

Coricopat's gaze drifted back to the dancer, "Yes, he did. And I haven't just been watching him because he's nice to look at, though I grant that he is... very."

"What else is there?" Macavity asked as the dancer in question frowned down at the tray he was carrying as if trying to read something written on it.

"I've said it already, I can't figure it out," came the response.

"How can you not figure that out?" Macavity asked, curious. "You're supposed to be so good at that."

He considered how to explain, "When I'm in a room like this, unless I'm focusing really hard it's like everything is heard through a layer of static. There's the audible part that everyone hears, and there's just below the surface. What I'm sensing with him is so far buried that it would cause damage to one or both of us if I was to delve for it.

Macavity blinked, trying to process that. "But you're sensing something off him when everyone else is giving you static?"

"Everyone else is causing the static, but yes."

"Alright, but how often does someone stand out like that?"

"Rarely? I can't think of a time anyone has before, unless there's a large secret they're concealing. You did when I first met you, to some extent, though you're more up front than most are."

"I have a magnetic personality," Macavity replied with a huff of laughter.

Coricopat shook his head, turning to face Mac again, "I'll grant you that. Ah well, some things are better left undisturbed."

"Including people with secrets?" Macavity asked, his brows arching.

"Everyone has secrets, Mac," the younger man gave him a long look, brushing a hand over the point at his temple that was needing re-dyed that night to hide the grey hair.

"Yeah, but apparently they're not usually loud secrets," Macavity replied.

That earned him a sharp look, "I would hardly call it 'loud'."

"What? Oh, right, wrong word choice," Macavity held his hands up and paused. "Could that be it?"

"How old would you guess him to be?" Coricopat asked quietly as he considered the possibility.

"Seventeen?" Macavity offered, guessing low.

"Even that's high for a loud one to still be around. I...it's possible, but highly unlikely."

"Well," Macavity shrugged. "I'm sure..." he trailed off quite suddenly, smirking.

"Excuse me," a voice said behind Coricopat's shoulder. "But there are three drinks for this table and only two of you here."

Coricopat startled at that, turning and reminding himself to track his gaze all the way up to meet the dancer's eyes, "O-oh, yes..."

"So, are you paying for all three or do I get to return one to a really annoyed bartender?" Mistoffelees asked, using one hand to push his hair back again. At least the tray was almost empty now so it was not quite so heavy.

Macavity smirked even more. "You could always drink the extra one."

Coricopat's eyes widened and the turned his head to gape at Mac, finding it easier to answer the dark-haired dancer when he wasn't looking at him, "We'll cover the cost of it."

Mistoffelees looked distinctly unimpressed with the auburn haired man who looked like he was about to start laughing in Coricopat's face. "Great. Which is which then?"

"I had the gin," Coricopat answered, scowling at Mac for another moment.

"I'll take the whiskey," Macavity said, a tremor in his voice that threatened the laughter still.

"Great," Mistoffelees said, taking the drinks off and having to lean over to set them down. "And the brightly colored atrocity can just sit over here," he set it down in front of the empty chair.

Coricopat swallowed slightly, glancing at the dancer and thanking his lucky stars that /he/ was a mind reader and as far as he could tell no one else in the room was, "Thank you."

"Sure," Mistoffelees replied, glancing down at Bomba's carefully written list, mind already moving.

"Hey, stay a moment," Macavity said and hazel eyes snapped up to blink at the auburn haired man in confusion.

Mac's second turned to gape at him again, "I'm sure he has things to do, Mac."

"Sure he does, but I'm curious."

"You know what that did to the cat I assume?" Mistoffelees asked, blinking.

"Sure," Macavity grinned. "Well versed in all that. What's your name?"

Another blink. "Mistoffelees. Do I get to ask the same in return?"

"Macavity Hollister," was replied.

There was a long pause before the dancer drawled out, "Ah," as if that suddenly explained everything.

Coricopat's brows rose at that, "You've heard of him then?"

"You're Grids' guy, right?" the dancer asked.

"Yup," Macavity said, a slow but pleased grin spreading warmth across his face. Mistoffelees blinked at that, posture relaxing slightly.

"Oh, that's right, she does work here," Cori murmured.

"Know her well do you?" Macavity asked.

"Yes," Mistoffelees replied softly, thinking of a teenage Griddlebone and a slightly older Bomba attempting to convince a five year old child with bandages over his eyes to eat food.

"Like her?" Macavity asked, actually curious.

"Yes," Mistoffelees said and glanced behind him, aware he had been standing at this table a little over long. "Very, very much. But, you really must excuse me now..."

"Of course," Coricopat murmured. "Good evening." The dancer offered them both a smile and turned to move to the next table, checking his list.

"You know," Macavity said, watching him still. "He just about starting making me jealous of how much he liked Grids if he wasn't so much younger and such a small little thing."

"Has she mentioned him before?" Cori asked.

There was a long pause. "I think so. The long name with too many syllables rung a bell."

"Mistoffelees," Coricopat supplied. "They work together, but I doubt you have anything to worry about in the jealousy department there."

Macavity blinked. "So, you remember that name or you hear it before? Besides, what made you say that?"

"It's not that difficult a name to remember, really. And I don't know, if she's worked with him for a while and has shown no signs of her feeling wavering then I doubt you have anything to worry about."

Macavity arched a brow. "Point, but that's a damn long name to get in one go."

The dancer in question had moved to another table, but on his way to one of the last few, he was busy glancing at the list when a patron of the club practically rammed into his shoulder, sending him off balance. For a moment it did not look like Mistoffelees was going to keep control of the tray, but he managed it even as the man that ran into him started bristling. "Do you mind?" he snapped.

Coricopat shrugged slightly, his gaze drifting around the room again, a frown settling over his features as he studied the other patrons.

"Something wrong?" Macavity asked, leaning across the table.

"I-I'm sorry," Mistoffelees was attempting, moving some of the remaining glasses on the tray before finally looking at who had run into him. Part of him seethed at having to apologize for what the other had done, but his stomach twisted at noticing it was Plato Philipson.

For a moment the richer man considered him. "You know, greater people than you have suffered for interrupting my day," Plato said finally and the dancer's stomach just dropped further when the other leaned in, brushing a hand over Mistoffelees' thick black hair and tucking some of it back. "But you I'm sure could find some way of making it up to me."

Coricopat shook his head slightly, "Not for us...I don't like the sorts of 'static' I get in places like-" He broke off, his frown deepening as his gaze focused on Mistoffelees and the man next to him.

Mistoffelees' jaw worked, and he tried to lean back without making it obvious, the other man still leering at him and petting his hair. "I-if you'll e-excuse me, I have work I need to be finishing..."

"I'm sure you could set that aside for a more lucrative type of work," Plato replied smoothly.

Coricopat tensed, able to get sparks of the feelings from that corner of the room but refraining from rising.

"That is not my job," Mistoffelees protested, voice quiet enough it was almost missed in the music still playing.

Plato huffed. "Of course not. I'm sure you have to tell that to everyone, but I'm a special case."

Macavity blinked at his partner, taking a sip of his drink before following his gaze.

The shorter man bristled at that. "If you'll excuse me," he attempted again, jerking back and moving to move past Plato. Instead, the richer grabbed Mistoffelees' arm, jerking him back and nearly upsetting the tray again.

"I did not give you permission to go."

Backstage, Grids glanced out one of the concealed doors, frowning, "Bomba, Philipson's cornered Mistoffelees... Do you want me to deal with this one or are you?"

"He's what?" Bomba demanded, stepping up to the concealed door and cursing. "Damn Phililpson. Can you dear? Unless you want to deal with the sobbing dancing backstage right now."

"I'll deal with Philipson." Grids answered, picking up a beaded shawl and draping it around her shoulders as she slipped out onto the main floor. The blonde made her way purposefully past patrons, sidestepping any hands until she reached Mistoffelees' side, "is there a problem here?"

Mistoffelees gave her a somewhat wide eyed look and shook his head quickly. "N-no. I just ran into this poor man and was going to finish my orders."

Plato scowled as suddenly Macavity rose and stepped over to stand behind Grids.

Grids gaze moved pointedly to Plato's hand still on Mistoffelees' arm, "Is that true, sir?"

Coricopat hesitated before rising to follow Macavity. They were starting to draw some attention from some of the nearer patrons.

Scowling, Plato dropped Mistoffelees' arm and nodded. "Yes, that's it entirely." Huffing, he turned and stalked off.

Mistoffelees let out a long breath. Grids took the tray from him, murmuring, "I'll finish up out here, you head on backstage, alright?"

"Alright," he said quietly, sighing. "I'm sorry."

"You could have just hit him," Macavity said with a raised brow.

Mistoffelees gave him a long look. "We are discouraged from hitting the patrons. We pressure them instead into backing down."

"You've no reason to apologize," Grids replied, her gaze traveling toward where Philipson had departed. "Ass."

Mistoffelees nodded in agreement as Macavity shifted just a bit closer to Griddlebone. "Hey, darling."

She glanced up at him and offered him a smile, "Hello, love. I'll be available after I get these delivered and changed, will that work?"

"Sounds lovely," he replied with a smile. "I was here on business and my surprise just went up on smoke. See you soon?"

"See you soon," she agreed, offering him another smile before sashaying off to finish delivering the drinks.

Mistoffelees sighed and turned. "Hey," Macavity said, elbowing Cori lightly. "You should escort him back to safety."

Turning back the dancer gave him a dark look.

Coricopat startled, staring at his boss, "I...what?"

Macavity made a few shooing motions after him before returning to his seat. Mistoffelees considered the angular man for a moment before starting to weave his way through the tables.

Coricopat rolled his eyes before giving in and following Mistoffelees, catching up enough to murmur, "Before you go, I do want to apologize for Macavity..."

Mistoffelees tilted his head back as they walked. "Oh? What for?"

"He's...got a tendency to have minimal tact when offering suggestions. He's a good man, really."

"He's gotten Grids," Mistoffelees replied, as if that simple fact already told him that Macavity was the good sort. "If... he's rather blunt, isn't he?"

The taller man nodded slightly, "To put him mildly. Yes, he is rather blunt."

Mistoffelees gave him a small smile. "Well, I'm sure there are days that's not out of place."

That garnered a faint smile, "I suppose that's true." He hesitated for a moment, "It occurs to me that I never did introduce myself. I'm Coricopat, usually seen in the company of a certain red-head who's seeing one of your co-workers."

That got a softer smile in reply. "I feel like I should re-introduce myself now," he said, holding out a hand as they walked. "Lovely to meet you I'm sure."

Cor offered him a bit more of a smile as he shook his hand, "And you."

Mistoffelees gave him one last smile before he was confronted with Bomba. "What have I told you about getting rapped?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Not to," Mistoffelees replied.

"Yes! Because I don't want to have to cover up a murder."

Coricopat blinked at that, "I'll...just be on my way then?"

"Well, I won't have to cover up a murder tonight, so you're alright," Bomba replied, glancing over at him with an arched brow.

"Bomba, this is Coricopat, who was asked to escort me to safety," Mistoffelees said with some heavy sarcasm. "Coricopat, this is Bombalurina, who is feared throughout this place. Does the fact you're not covering up a murder tonight mean I get to go home now?"

Coricopat offered his hand to her, "It's good to meet you, Miss."

Her brows going higher, she accepted the hand shake. "Excellent, indeed. Yes Misto, you can go home now."

Coricopat glanced at Mistoffelees and inclined his head, "Good evening." With that he slipped back to the table where Mac was seated.

"Evening," Mistoffelees said, glancing back after him with a slight frown.

"Prince charming to save you from lewd costumers like Philipson?" Bomba asked with a smile. Mistoffelees snapped his attention back to her and made a face.

"No. Though it's nice to know gentlemen exist." He paused a moment, brushing her hand on the way inside. "Thank you though. Have a good night."

"You too," she said, watching him go.

* * *

><p>Here we are at the actual first chapter of the fic! This particular story has three main focal characters and the groups that surround them. Genghis was the first, and the enclave characters go with him, Mistoffelees is the second and he has Mac and Cori and the group at Jones', and the third character and their group will be introduced the next chapter.<p>

Also, if you check out the companion LJ community, also called magical_notes ((There's a link on our author profile)) you can see some of the fanart of Mistoffelees that inspired this entire story, done by our friend fluffy2044. One picture is currently up, but there should be at least two more posted in the nearish future.

Thank you every one for reading! Always remember that the little review button at the bottom of this screen makes your authors very happy!


	3. Puffer Fish Day

Sighing, Alonzo O'Neal considered the screen in front of him before shoving his black and white streaked hair back. It was getting too long again but he did not have the time to get it trimmed. The streaks of white were wide since he had started going grey when he was nine, far earlier than most quiet magic users did.

With another frustrated sigh, he started hitting the keyboard in front of him quickly, hoping to get the report of the latest disaster off as soon as possible so he would no longer have to deal with it.

Munkustrap Hollister entered the room, moving over to where the other was, "Hello, Lonz."

"'Straps," his tired team member replied.

"How goes?"

"Have you heard about what Martin pulled off the other day?" Alonzo replied.

"Not yet, but I have a feeling that won't be the case soon," Munkus answered.

"No. I have to write his report for him too. Bastard." Alonzo shook his head. "He ran into a magic user who was just a teenager. Some powerful magic, fire I think. Anyway, the kid had been hiding and freaked as they are wont to do. Ended up destroying a building and killing the user."

Munkus ran a hand through his dark hair, "Son of a bitch. Please tell me you're not serious?"

"Very serious," he replied, shoving his hair back again. "I have all the notes in front of me."

"Damn it. Does the man have no concept of what we actually /do/?" He sighed, "though in the long run it might have been a mercy."

"Claimed the kid was dangerous," Alonzo replied quietly. "Besides, taking down magic users is what he does think we do."

"As I said," Munkus murmured, sinking down in a nearby chair, "It could be considered a mercy..."

"I'm curious what you think our purpose is, if it's not dealing with magic users in any way possible to get them off the streets," a cold voice said from the door before the man in question entered. He had been lurking outside, listening in on the two seekers of the team and now breezed into the office.

Munkustrap turned his head to see the other better, "I didn't say that wasn't the purpose. But primarily I don't recall it being the immediate death of said magic users either." He resisted the urge to rub the birthmark on his left shoulder, a habit he'd had since he was a child.

"It was a dangerous user with plenty of power to spare," Martin said with a shrug, sitting. "I would have brought her in if I was able."

Kardama slunk in, settling in one of the remaining chairs, "I am certain you did everything you could have in such a situation."

Munkus managed to shift away from the latest arrival without, hopefully, being too obvious about it, "There's always a way to bring them in without killing them, and causing property damage."

"Not always," Martin replied shortly. Alonzo was typing as quickly as he could, trying not to be a part of the conversation at that point.

Munkustrap frowned at that, "Perhaps not, but there usually is."

"She was just about tearing up the street, not to mention the apartment building she was setting on fire. Would you rather I had let her live and let those in the building burn?" Martin asked, voice smooth as usual.

"You ended up destroying the building anyway," came the sharp response.

"Yes, but what about the next building while I was trying to subdue her?"

"This is why we avoid confronting them near civilians," Kardama murmured, picking up a few papers and skimming over them.

Martin's grey eyes glanced over at the other man for a moment before shrugging. "I had not chance to decide on such a thing. If I had I would have been sure to make sure it was elsewhere. But some days we work with what we have."

"We do indeed, and what we have isn't much," Kardama glanced up, his hazel eyes darting over to where Munkus and Alonzo were.

Alonzo's shoulders hunched slightly. "Perhaps if we worked better we would get more grants," he replied, knowing that the budge was not what they had been talking about.

Munkus frowned slightly at that, "We're one of the most efficient teams here, already."

"Better together," Alonzo said quietly, only Munkustrap who was closest to him being able to hear.

"Efficient when we're working understaffed against a foe that slips through all our cracks?" Marin asked, arching a brow. "It's hard to be efficient against that."

"I didn't say we were at top efficiency, but considering the situation..." Munkus protested, glancing at Alonzo in quiet agreement.

Kardama returned to his papers, shrugging, "It would help if we could find their sources and suppliers, but when we close one down another half a dozen suddenly appear."

"I thought finding them was the point of having quiet magics on our team," Martin said, giving both Alonzo and Munkustrap a long look.

Kardama looked up again at that, his own hair had gone fully grey a few years before and he'd allowed it to remain as such, "Depending on the quiet magic, yes."

"We can help find the magics, not their suppliers," came Munkustrap's response.

"Then find the magic users," Martin replied. "Surely it's not that hard. Shouldn't they practically have honing beacons over their heads?"

"Their magics have to be close to manifesting, or manifested already, and we have to be near them. It's not as simple as you'd like it to be, Martin," Munkus frowned.

"Then we should make it more simple," Martin said, spreading his arms out.

"How?" Kardama asked, glancing at his watch.

"We live in a technological age. I wonder why we're still relying on face to face sensors." Alonzo's shoulders tensed again.

Munkustrap scowled, "Because there isn't a technology capable of telling you what you're walking into."

"Then perhaps that's what we should be investing in," Martin replied. "Be able to sweep the whole city without relying upon the enemy to point out their own members."

Kardama looked up, irritation finally slipping into his tone, "DO remember that you're one to three if that were truly the problem, Martin."

"Which is the problem," Martin replied, tone not changing though he crossed his arms over his chest as he spoke.

Kardama's eyes narrowed, his hands tensing, but he didn't reach out to touch the other, "The government doesn't have the funding to do so, so for now you shall have to work with the "enemy" I suppose, Mr. Smith."

The grey eyed man shrugged. "Everyone works with what they have."

Munkustrap rolled his eyes, turning to look at the computer Alonzo was working at.

Alonzo had steadily been typing and finally leaned back with some satisfaction, printing the report. Munkustrap reached over, picking the pages up from the printer and putting them in the right order and slipping them into a file folder. "Thank you," Alonzo said quietly, aware Martin was still staring steadily at him.

"Of course," Munkus glanced over at Martin. "Something wrong, Martin?"

"Nothing."

"Are we done for today then?" Alonzo asked.

Kardama shrugged, "I am inclined to say so."

"Great," he said, heading for the door already.

"Where are you running off to?" Martin called after him.

"Haircut," Alonzo replied shortly.

"Maybe this will be the day you get over yourself and realize how much easier life would be if you dyed it," Martin said with a cold smile.

"Martin?" Munkus spoke as he got to his feet. "Have you ever tried not being a snobbish ass?"

"I think when I was in high school I tried it for an hour and become unbearably bored," Martin replied.

"That explains a lot," the younger man slipped out of the room.

Martin smiled coldly after him, before turning to his own computer. Alonzo meanwhile was stalking down the hall in anger and annoyance.

Munkustrap moved quickly to catch up with the other seeker, "Alonzo, wait up!"

The slender man paused, glancing back at the other magic user. "Yeah?"

"I know he's an ass about how he says it, but Martin has a point."

"Which point? Dying my hair like you do?" Alonzo asked, tilting his head.

"Perhaps..?"

Alonzo just shook his head before turning and continuing to walk the way he had been going, though a bit slower now.

Munkustrap sighed, "It would lower your persecution if nothing else."

"I'm fine," Alonzo replied. "I have the stupid government ID that says I'm working for them and that I can live like your basic citizen."

"Alright, fine. I'll try not to bring it up again."

"Look," Alonzo said, stopping and looking agitated. "I work for the government hunting down people who are like me-and you for that matter. I don't want to be here, but I have to be here. But I'll be damned if I lie about who or what I am."

Munkustrap dropped his gaze, "I...sorry."

Alonzo shrugged. "It's just the way it is. I don't want to hide, 'Straps."

"I get that, I just don't get why, really."

"Because I grew up on the wrong side of the wrong side of town?" Alonzo offered. "You were who you were. I guess I still just want to be me."

"I...suppose that makes sense."

Alonzo shrugged. "Anyway, I was pretty serious about that haircut. You wanna tag along or carry on?"

"I'll tag along if you don't mind."

"Sure," Alonzo said with a shrug. "Just want to get out of here at this point if you don't mind."

Munkus nodded, motioning for Alonzo to precede him, "After you."

Offering him a faint smile, Alonzo moved through the rest of the hall, punching out at the door and taking a breath when finally out of the building. Perhaps the air was no cleaner out here, but it felt more free.

D-D-D-D

Several days later, Mistoffelees was poking around his food cupboards with a slight frown. There was less food than usual. Sighing, he leaned back on his heels and crossed his arms over his chest, considering.

Tumble came out of his bedroom, entering the kitchen area, "Everything alright?"

"Oh," Mistoffelees blinked at him. That was why the food was going faster. Otherwise he thought he'd adjusted to having the other man there but apparently he'd failed to work in the food they would go through.

When he wasn't at his work place, overall Mistoffelees still tended to wear fairly form fitting clothing, and today the knee high black boots fit with that. But the somewhat too big sweater and scarf belayed that image.

Tumble's brows rose, "Puffer fish day?"

Mistoffelees nodded. "Puffer fish day. We're almost out of groceries, by the way."

"Well, We can either run down and both purchase them, or one can buy them and have the other pay half the receipt, or we can trade weeks for purchase?" Tumble proposed.

Mistoffelees blinked, having not thought that one through at all. "Let's say alternating weeks, and I can go today. I have no work tonight so it's an excuse to get out of the apartment." Plus, he really needed to find those contacts before he ran out.

Tumble nodded slightly, "Alright, you're sure you want to go out today?" He glanced at the sweater again.

"I can face the world," Mistoffelees replied. "That doesn't mean I want the world leering at me is all." Especially after running into Philipson the other night, who was renowned throughout the underworld for being a particularly nasty piece of work.

The other nodded slightly, "Alright. I'll get it them next week then."

"Great," Mistoffelees said, and paused as he pulled on a particularly thick coat. "Is there anything you want, or anything you would hate to have?"

"I'm not fond of avocados, but beyond that I'm not picky."

"Alright," he said, "If you're sure. I don't' think I'll take long."

"I'm sure. I'll see you when you get back."

"Alright," Mistoffelees said, finding his wallet and slipping out the door. Tumble watched him go before returning to his bedroom and curling up with a book.

Making his way to the store, Mistoffelees picked up one of the baskets the management occasionally remembered to leave out for shoppers, running through his normal list and considering just doubling it for the sake of feeding both of them.

Coricopat made his way through the aisles of the grocery store, locating the food he would need for the week, along with a couple of other things. He'd need to stop and pick up some more hair dye soon, but he still had enough for one more dye job.

The shorter man was considering something canned when he turned around and froze for a moment, recognizing the angular man coming down the aisle. "Oh, you're kidding," he said quietly to himself.

Said angular man looked up at the mental presence he encountered, it felt mildly familiar. His gaze scoped over the other briefly, trying to place-oh, Mistoffelees. "Good day."

"Hey," the dancer said, shifting slightly. He wasn't sure he'd ever run into someone he had met at Jones in a place like a grocery store.

"How are you today?"

He glanced down at what was known among his friends as his puffer fish ensemble and shrugged. "Enjoying my day off. Yourself?"

"The same, though half-wishing it didn't mean grocery shopping."

"What's wrong with grocery shopping?" Mistoffelees asked with a faint smile. "So many consumerism and garish labels..."

Coricopat chuckled, "Long lines, high prices, too many people. How could anyone dislike that?"

"I know. You think people would go shopping every day," Mistoffelees smiled faintly.

The brown-haired man smiled, shaking his head, "So you came out just to go shopping then?"

"Yeah. A new flatmate meant I ran out of groceries before I was expecting."

"New flatmate? That's always a courageous change of life."

Mistoffelees couldn't help the small chuckle, and he nodded. "Yes and no. More of him showing up at my door and saying he needed some place to stay for a possibly indefinite period of time."

Coricopat blinked, "Longtime friend, then?"

"Somewhat?" Mistoffelees offered. "Actually, I know the boyfriend he was running away from longer."

That earned arched eyebrows, "Well, it's nice of you to let him stay with you for a time at least.

"He's paying half the rent and will spare me from the grocery shopping next week?"

"Well, that's helpful. Still, if you're used to living alone it's probably rather an adjustment?"

"As noticed by my shock this morning," Mistoffelees said. "I don't know, he's rather quiet and he's gone when I'm home and I tend to be at work when he returns. Though, the random stuff around the apartment is new."

"But it's working so far?" He shook his head, "I'm sorry, I'm prying aren't I?"

"Sorta?" Mistoffelees replied with a shrug. "But it's working. I've known him long enough it doesn't seem odd. I don't know, there are no weird quirks that make me want to boot him yet. I think I have all the quirks in this particular arrangement."

That garnered a chuckle, "I see. Well, good luck with that."

"Thanks," Mistoffelees murmured.

Coricopat glanced at his watch, "I...really should be going."

"Alright," Mistoffelees said faintly, shifting. "Though next time how about I pry at you and you don't let me babble?"

The taller offered him a bit of a smile, "Feel free. And I'll do my best to not let you babble."

"Oh good," Mistoffelees said, smiling faintly. "Well, enjoy those long lines then if that's where you're heading."

"I was. Thank you. Have a good rest of your day," Coricopat offered him another smile before turning and heading toward the front of the store.

Watching him leave, Mistoffelees sighed and let out a sigh, before glancing back at the canned food and dropping two of them into the basket.

D-D-D-D

Macavity paced the room, mind running quickly over everything he needed to get done-and why was there never enough time for all of these things? His hands clasped behind his back, he turned, heading the other way.

A quiet knock came at his door before Coricopat slipped inside, "Mac?"

"Yeah?" he asked, still pacing. "What's up?"

"The Wheelers are here."

"Right," he said, finally stopping and turning. "Send them on in."

His second nodded, slipping out only to return moments latter followed by the couple who had just arrived.

Rumpleteazer entered the room, glancing around. Macavity's office was spartan as usual and she glanced at their still pacing boss before glancing at her partner.

Mungojerrie glanced at her before clearing his throat, "Everythin' goin' smoothly, sir?"

"Sure," he replied, turning to them. "Have anything to report?"

"Not really. We...were headin' outta town for a couple a days soonish, wanted t' know if there was anythin' y' needed us t' do first."

Macavity tilted his head. "Out of town?" he asked, as if tasting the words

Jerrie hesitated, "Well, outta this sector."

"Right," Macavity crossed his arms. "Any straight answers what the pair of you might be doing?"

"Nothing that would reflect on you, of that we assure you," Teazer replied.

Jerrie nodded his agreement with that. Coricopat titled his head on one side, considering them and then nodded. That wasn't a lie.

Macavity glanced at his second and back to the pair. "Great, well, thanks for your time then. You will be back shortly though? We have a deal going through I'd prefer you to be in on."

Jerrie nodded, "Yessir, we'll be back in three days."

"Alright," he said, mind working that out. "Three days should work."

"A'right, we'll be back 'ere then," Jerrie glanced at Teazer for confirmation that that would be enough time.

She nodded. "Yeah, boss, we'll be back by then."

Macavity considered. "Asking you will do no good, will it?"

Teazer shook her head at him with a smile. "Nope."

Jerrie's grin was less sure than hers, but he shook his head as well, "No, sir."

He shrugged. "Alright, fair enough. Be away with you, but! Be back in three days time."

Jerrie offered what amounted to a quick bow, "Will do!" He slipped out, pulling Teazer with him. She followed willingly, smiling faintly. Macavity considered the door as it closed.

Coricopat was still looking at the door, his head tilted on one side. "Make anything off that?" Macavity asked, crossing his arms.

"Not really. They're right whatever it is won't reflect on you, but they are literally leaving town."

"Literally?" Macavity arched a brow. "_Where_?"

"I don't know. You remember those secrets I mentioned, those nes that do damage when you try to root them out?"

"That's one of them?" Macavity shrugged. "Just... out of town there's nothing known within three miles."

"That's one of them. Both of them have it locked down tight."

"Good to know," Macavity shrugged. "A little worrisome considering they're my employees but hey, it's something I suppose."

"It rather is. If it will be a problem they should let you know."

"They should being operative," Macavity said, stalking to his desk and flipping through some of the top papers.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Mac?"

"Not sure," he said with a shrug. "How have you been doing?"

"Well enough. I'm going to need to get some more dye within the next week or so, but otherwise pretty good."

"That's not hard to find," Macavity said with a shrug.

"No, it isn't." He paused for a moment, "I ran into Mistoffelees."

"M-the dancer you were getting all gooey eyed at?"

"I was not getting gooey eyed at him," Coricopat replied, testily.

"But it was that one?"

"Yes, it was that one."

"How did that go then?" Macavity asked, sitting down at the desk and leaning the chair back, still flipping through files as they talked.

"Passably, though he's asked that I stop him from babbling next time we meet."

"Did he babble?" Macavity asked with a chuckle. "Because you think he would have to be suave enough to not?"

"It was his day off, and we got to talking about his flatmate, so yes he babbled."

Macavity tried not to laugh loudly but it only mostly worked. "So did that help or make your inclination to show up at Jones' tomorrow night to ogle him some more tomorrow night worse?"

Coricopat bit his lip, "I...am not sure," he admitted after a moment.

Macavity arched a brow. "Really now? So, go ogle or don't. It's really a simple choice."

"I...will consider it."

Blinking Macavity gave him a very long look. "You'll consider it?"

"I don't know if I'm going, how many ways can I say that?"

"I'm just wondering why you seem to be having an issue here."

"Because it's one thing when you haven't talked to them? When you don't care what they think you think of them?"

Macavity arched a brow. "So, you're concerned about what, sexualizing someone who makes a living off that? Stop by early and ask him to dinner then. Do you know anything else about where he lives or anything?"

"Not really no, just that he was living alone until two friends had a break-up and one of them is now splitting the rent with him and trading grocery weeks." Coricopat ignored the first question and suggestion.

"So, that means if you want to see him again that means stalking the grocery store in two weeks or going to Jones'?" Macavity was not going to let him get away with that in any means.

The younger man ran a hand over the back of his neck, "I...guess so."

"Besides, who could mind a free dinner if you offer to pay for it?"

"I...suppose that's true..."

Macavity crossed his hands underneath his chin and gave his second a long look. The poor lad was useless when it came to emotions, so Macavity had long since stopped trying to use a subtle approach and had resorted to massive shoves. "What about him do you like? Or rather, what about him makes you want to know more?"

"He's an enigma," Cori responded. "There's that thing I can't even get enough of a lock on to know if he's deliberately keeping a secret. There's a feeling with his mind, there's a certain level of physical attraction..." He ticked off the things he could immediately think of.

"Physical attraction is what he's going to be getting from everyone with eyes," Macavity said. "And I wouldn't mention his secret. Alright, so feel of his mind. Expand."

Coricopat gave him a long-suffering look, but settled into a chair knowing this would take a while because Mac wasn't known for letting him off lightly. "It's...not something I can explain, and certainly not something I can explain to _him_."

"Which is going to be your problem if you show up asking for dinner. There has to be a reason for him to agree which means you need to be charming."

"I can be charming!" the angular man protested, perhaps a little loudly.

"Around someone like him?" Macavity countered, not looking entirely like he believed that.

"I...don't know," his second deflated slightly.

Macavity sighed quietly. "Alright, so, do you have anything you can show up to convince him you're not just after his body?"

"He's got a nice smile? God, I don't know."

Macavity laughed quietly. "Great. That's going to go fantastic."

"Well, what do you suggest then, oh wise one?" Coricopat was growing testier by the minute.

Macavity shrugged and spread his hands. "I don't know. Wanna do any research runs?"

"Going to Jones' place is not going to convince him I want him for anything other than his body."

"No, but talking to Grids about him might. Well, at least it might be beneficial."

Coricopat considered, "That's...possible."

"Great," Macavity said, clapping his hands and pausing. "That all being said, do you think anything could possibly come from this?"

His second sighed, one hand straying to his temple, "I don't know. Probably not. And certainly nothing that involved anything more than general dating..."

Macavity nodded. "Alright. Because there's this thing about you and getting into things faster than falling off a waterfall."

"I can't do that, Mac. Just because I fall for someone doesn't mean I suddenly loose all sense of reason."

"Mhm," Macavity considered him. "Good. Because once someone knows your tells you are insanely easy to read. I think that's why you avoid your sister so much honestly."

"No, I avoid my sister because I can't stand her."

"Not the fact she knows exactly what you're thinking without having to actually poke around your head?"

Coricopat scowled at that, "No."

Macavity didn't look like he believed him, but nodded. "Sure."

"So, your recommendation is to talk to Griddlebone?"

"That was my plan," Macavity said. "Any excuse to take her time, you know? You're welcome to tag along."

"I...if you're sure."

"Yeah," Macavity said with a nod. "Tonight or tomorrow then?"

"I'm open for either."

Macavity considered and frowned. "Tomorrow night then."

"Sounds good." Coricopat glanced around, "is there anything else you need?"

"Not today unless you want some paperwork," Macavity replied.

"I can live with paperwork. It's not as though that's out of my range of expertise."

"Good," Macavity said, thrusting a pile of said paperwork out to him. Some of the pages looked a little tattered and the files they were in appeared to have seen better days. But they were organized and meticulously arranged.

The younger man took it, "When do you need this done by?"

"Tomorrow would be preferable?"

"I can certainly have it back to you by then." He rose, "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Tomorrow," Macavity agreed with a nod.

Coricopat slipped out, returning to his apartment to get to work on the papers.

* * *

><p>Lots of new characters this chapter. You'll be seeing Jerrie and Teazer around again, as well as lots of the government agents. Also, Kardama and Martin are both OCs. Martin showed up first on Felidae 1925 and Kardama in another story that has not seen the light of day yet. Hope you enjoy them but there really weren't enough jerk CATS characters for all the roles in this story.<p>

Also, thank you everyone who's left some form of feedback on the story so far, and we love all our readers. But we really, really, like it when you take a few extra minutes to leave us a review. It let's us know what you think and it makes our days really so much better. The little button at the bottom loves you and so do we! Please review!


	4. Break Some Hearts

Genghis checked his watch again, leaning against a wall in the shadows, his gaze focused on the entrance to the building. He reached up tracing a finger over his left ear, lingering on the flat part along the top-he'd lost the top of his ear two years before during an extraction gone wrong. His contact-shielded eyes darted to the young woman next to him. The Wheelers had better be there soon.

The woman in question was leaning against the wall, her blonde hair hanging in front of her face as if that would help to hide her.

Finally the door opened and Teazer poked her head through it. "Sorry about that. There was a lot of dodging we had to do on our way in."

Genghis pushed himself away from the wall, looking the two over, "But you did arrive within the agreed upon time slot."

Jerrie nodded, "We always do. Like Tea said, there was a lotta dodgin'."

Teazer glanced at her watch. "Five minutes with in time." She glanced over. "Is that the one we're taking?"

Genghis nodded, "I'd take her myself, but there have been spikes of others too close for comfort."

"Hey, it's what you pay us for," Teazer said with a shrug. "Besides, it's not bad to go see home sometimes."

Jerrie glanced at the blonde woman, "You got a name, Miss?"

She glanced up, frightened eyes looking at the new comers. "Demeter," she said faintly.

"What's her powers?" Teazer asked, tilting her head.

"Healing," Genghis responded.

"How old are you, Demeter?" Jerrie spoke softly.

"Sixteen," she replied quietly, still looking at the three of them nervously.

Teazer whistled. "Well, that's not outside of normal range for a healer, but that's still pretty old. Where you on your own?"

The girl shook her head.

Jerrie's gaze darted to Genghis at that, who looked away, "What happened?"

Demeter paused. "My sister," she said. "And parents. They're dead now."

"Hell." Jerrie ran a hand over his hair, "Genghis?"

"I didn't get there in time."

The girl looked down and Teazer moved forward slightly. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "Which will never be enough, I know. But we're going to take you somewhere, alright? You should be safe there. It's not going to be like having your family back, but you'll be accepted and protected. Is that alright?"

Jerrie sidled over to Genghis, murmuring, "Who was it?"

"One of Growltiger's from what I can find. Her sister had magic too, or one of their neighbors."

Teazer glanced over at them and sighed. "Alright. We should get heading out," she moved back to stand by Jerrie, asking Genghis, "Does she have everything?"

He nodded once, "There wasn't much left. Take care," he glanced at Demeter, "All of you."

The girl glanced at him and nodded slightly, still jittery and on edge.

"We should go, see if we can get out of the city by nightfall," Teazer said. "Then we'll be able to get to the enclave by midafternoon tomorrow."

"Good. If you see Cassandra..."

"We'll tell 'er y' alright an' give 'er your love," Jerrie finished.

"Like we always do," Teazer chirped.

Genghis offered them a faint smile, "Good luck. Stay safe."

"Like we always do that too," Teazer said, leaning against Jerrie slightly before turning back to Demeter. "Come on, we should get going."

Jerrie nodded, glancing at Teazer and Demeter before slipping out to make sre it was clear. The two women followed, Teazer staying a little behind Demeter to make sure she was protected from behind too.

Genghis watched them go, waiting nearly a quarter of an hour before slipping out and heading toward the next location he had to check.

D-D-D-D

Coming off the stage at the end of one of the sets, Mistoffelees paused as he noticed Bombalurina standing at the door, glancing out at the audience. "That's a bad habit you have there," he remarked and she rolled her eyes, gesturing for him to come over. "What is it?"

"You're guy is out there again," she replied.

"My guy?" he asked in some confusion, nodding to Griddlebone as she went up on stage. "What do you mean my guy?"

Bomba just waved a hand at the audience. Peeking through the door, he glanced around, pausing when he noticed Macavity and Coricopat in the crowd. Macavity seemed pleased enough to be there, and though part of him looked on edge for the fact that everyone else was looking at Griddlebone the same time he was, he appeared relaxed enough not to cause any trouble. Coricopat almost looked like he wished they were not there though.

Stepping back, Mistoffelees glanced over at Bomba. "He's not my guy. I just met him a few nights ago."

"And he's back," Bomba pointed out.

"That doesn't mean for me," Mistoffelees replied curtly.

"If he is?" Bomba could not help but ask, crossing her arms over her ample chest and considering the youth in front of her.

"Then I don't know," Mistoffelees shrugged. "What he does with his time is his business. As I said, I met him the other night and I saw him again at the store."

"You saw him at the store?" Bomba asked, eyebrows shooting up.

For a moment it almost looked like Mistoffelees might be blushing in the dim light, shifting from foot to foot. "Yes. We talked a little but he needed to leave. It was nothing really."

"But you saw him outside of here?"

"Yes, does that matter?" Mistoffelees tilted his head in question.

"Not sure," Bomba replied, considering first Mistoffelees and then the man out in the audience. "It could. Most people here aren't seen in normal life and they certainly don't chat."

"More of joking, really," Mistoffelees mused and her brows just went higher.

"Joking?"

"We… may have sarcastically commiserated on grocery shopping?" Mistoffelees offered as there was a flurry of sound and some of the dancers left the stage. "That is my cue to go back on."

"Break some hearts!" Bomba called after him.

"Always do," came the formulaic response as he attempted to reach the stage without any thoughts of the angular man floating around in his head.

D-D-D-D

Griddlebone sat at her dressing table, combing her hair and removing her stage make-up. She changed into her street clothes and slipped out the backdoor, scanning the alley for any other people.

Macavity was leaning against the wall, Coricopat somewhat to the side, some flowers in hand and sticking them out in front of him to gain her attention first.

Griddlebone offered him a bright smile, moving over and taking the flowers before leaning up to kiss him, "What a surprise!"

"Me, stalking out the darkness waiting for you?" he grinned into the kiss. "Must be a shock every time."

"I mean I didn't even know you were here tonight. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Because I like being charming in the shadows and surprising you?" he offered, knowing it was a contraction.

Grids laughed, "Well, I certainly don't mind."

"Dinner?" he offered, slipping an arm around her waist.

She tucked a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear, "I'm certainly up for it." Her gaze flickered to Coricopat, "For three or for two?"

"Three if you don't mind. The rest of the night will easily be cut down for two but honestly half of tonight's mission is helping my poor befuddled second out."

Her brow arched and she looked at Coricopat more closely, "You're the one Bomba's calling 'Misto's guy', aren't you?"

His brows rose, but a faint blush tinged his cheeks, "Maybe?"

"Yes, and that is exactly why I would be asking your help my darling."

Grids considered for a long moment and then nodded, "I think that can be arranged."

"Thank you love," he said, leaning down and kissing her temple. "Where would you like to eat?"

"Well, there's that place about three blocks over that we go to from time to time. It's quiet enough we could have a conversation with no interruptions."

"Fantastic," Macavity said, turning in that direction, his arm still wrapped around Griddlebone's waist. "You were lovely tonight, by the by."

She smirked, "Good to know some things haven't changed since last I saw you. Thank you though." Coricopat fell into step behind them, silently.

He laughed, the sound coming easy around her. "Yes, well. You stun me every time, what can I say?"

Grids leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked, "I wonder if I actually deserve you."

"Me? Surely it's the other way around," he teased.

She shook her head, but smiled up at him, "Maybe it goes both ways."

"I can deal with both ways," he said, grinning down at her and only letting go of her waist to open the door to the restaurant.

She stepped inside, waiting for both of the others as a server appeared to show them to a table. Macavity followed, sparing a glance back at Coricopat before asking the sever for a quiet table.

They were soon seated and Grids glanced from one man to the other, "So what do you want to know?"

Macavity glanced at Coricopat with a raised brow, wondering how much of the talking he was going to do. "Cor here happens to be just about hopeless when it comes to charming."

Grids smiled slightly, "That's probably a good thing, since Misto is just about immune to it. And far too jaded to accept it anymore."

"See Cor, you already have a point in your favor!"

Coricopat sighed at that, "Thank you, Mac for looking on the bright side." He turned to Grids, "Is there any way I might be able to ask him out to dinner and actually get an affirmative answer?"

She considered, "I suppose that depends on your motives to begin with."

"Just dinner. Just to get to know him."

"Cor is a pure and noble soul," Macavity said, glancing at the sever as they brought water. "Well, he works for me but other than that he actually is honest when it comes to that. Did you know he did not want to actually sit through the show tonight, since he cared what your guy thought of him for doing so?"

Grids' brow arched, "That is either extremely sweet and caring or one of the most manipulative things I think I've ever heard."

Macavity laughed. "Seeing the best and worst at the same time are we?"

"I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt because you're vouching for him," she corrected. "As to getting an affirmative answer from Misto, have you tried just asking him?"

"And if he asks me why?" Coricopat murmured.

"Tell him what you told me. That you just want to know him," she returned.

"What are the chance of that working?" Coricopat asked.

"Slim, but it can't hurt?" Grids supplied.

"That's sorta the point of fact gathering. Which steps would go wrong and which ones have hopes," Macavity said. "He seemed to know you well when I mentioned you-sure knew who I was. How well do you know him?"

"Bomba and I found him." She paused, "Oh, that's the other thing. It's not me you have to convince you're alright for Misto. It's Bomba."

"Bomba?" Macavity asked. "And wait, found?"

"He was about five, and alone. We took him in," she responded with the bare minimum.

Macavity blinked, blinked again, and glanced at Coricopat. Coricopat was ignoring the fact that he could feel more lurking in those sentences, "So he's lived at Jones' since then?"

"Pretty much, I mean he lived with Bomba and I."

"You raised a kid?" Macavity asked, some slight surprise. He really wanted to know how he had not heard of this before.

"Best we were able," she nodded, "I mean, we weren't much more than kids ourselves."

Macavity paused and nodded. "So, I suppose the question is... the dragon Bomba aside, is there anything that might be a good plan?"

She considered, "Have both Bomba and I vetting you. And then suggest coffee before suggesting dinner? It's more neutral, less necessary to work around his work schedule-meaning you don't have to worry about meeting after potentially having just seen him perform on stage, etc."

Macavity considered. "How old is he anyway?"

"Nineteen."

Coricopat's brows rose at that, "Nineteen?"

"That's what I said. And you?"

"Twenty-four."

"Not too bad," Macavity remarked. "I mean, it's not drastic."

"True," Grids conceded. "But I do recommend getting past Bomba _first._"

"She scary?" Macavity asked.

"Only when she thinks there's a threat to one of the dancers. Go carefully involving Misto especially."

Coricopat sighed, "Great."

"Over protective queen bee?" Macavity asked.

"Over-protective mother hen," his girlfriend corrected, taking a sip of her drink. "But don't tell her I said that."

"I swear on my honor and probably my life too," Macavity promised.

That earned a smile, "Good."

She turned to Cori, "If you come by after the show tomorrow I'll introduce you to Bomba, and if she likes you you can try for coffee with Misto, sound good?"

He nodded very slightly, "Thank you."

"Any suggestions with Bomba?" Macavity asked.

"Be yourself, and don't lie to her. She's mostly bark. Though...maybe less so regarding Misto."

"What about you?" Macavity asked, teasing. "Are your more bark or bite?"

She grinned at him, "That depends on who you ask."

"What about me asking?" he asked, still teasing.

"Bite," came her answer with a smile.

Coricopat rose, "I think I'm going to call it a night, if the two of you will excuse me?"

"Night, Cor," Macavity said, already paying far more attention to Grids.

Cor got a half wave from Grids and quickly retreated, leaving the couple to their own devices.

D-D-D-D

Pulling his coat closer around him, Mistoffelees glanced around the alleyway before approaching the shop. The neon horses over the door were half heartily trying to light up, but it was clear the lights were starting to die. He winced at the tinkle of the bell over the door. "For someone staying low you sure make a lot of noise," he muttered.

Admetus poked his head out from behind the counter. "I like my bell," he replied cheekily. "It's cheerful."

"Only thing in this place," Mistoffelees shot back, voice dark.

"Well, when you put it that way," Admetus rolled his eyes. "Need new contacts then?" he asked, getting down to business in one breath.

"Yes," Mistoffelees said, coming up to the counter. Every time he walked in Admetus' stop, something new caught his eyes. It was almost like the shopkeeper was a magpie that gathered up anything shiny or that caught his eye and then tried to convince everyone else to buy it. However, that was at least in part a front for what else Admetus sold, which was mainly colored contacts for magic users. There was also a rack of sunglasses in the back of the shop that Mistoffelees found his eyes straying to. "Does anyone actually try to hide their eyes with glasses?" he asked, leaning against the counter with his elbows.

"Rarely," the shopkeeper replied, filling out a form quickly before diving back under his counter. "Too easy to be knocked off. Besides, what kind of idiot walks around down here with tinted glasses."

Mistoffelees sighed. "It would be more comfortable," he muttered.

"Sure, except obvious. Plus, even the blind get a lot of attention these days. Pulling off a blindfold is as easy as pulling off glasses. Contacts require a bit more work. Really, the only way to hide is to burn your own eyes off."

Mistoffelees shuddered, glaring at Admetus. "Thank you for that."

"Any time," the older man grinned up at him, running a hand through his brown hair as he rose again. "So, normal hazel contacts then?"

"If you would," Mistoffelees replied.

There was a pause as Admetus went into the back of the shop, returning with the package of contacts. "Wish I could convince you to switch dealers for the suppressants," Admetus sighed.

"That would require even more money," the shorter pointed out, expression darkening.

"He's no good," Admetus returned. "You know that. I probably know better than you do though but honestly I'd prefer you not to disappear or be found dead one day."

"If I am, it probably won't be his fault," Mistoffelees said.

"I certainly won't try to understand you," Admetus shook his head again. "But what you're doing, going to him? Is dangerous. He's not only no good but I'm pretty sure running a scam."

"The suppressants work, that's all I need," Mistoffelees replied, hand clamped hard on the counter.

Admetus gave his hand a long look. "Which is why you're shaking?"

"It's not…" Mistoffelees shook his head. "All suppressants have side effects. Aren't you just supposed to sell me the contacts and leave me alone?"

"Supposed to," Ademtus said with a grin. "But don't you remember me selling you your first pair of contacts?"

"You sold them to Bomba and Grids," Mistoffelees returned. "I had no idea what was going on. I just remember the color match test hurting my eyes."

"It hurt?" Admetus arched a brow.

"Sure," Mistoffelees returned. "I'd been wearing a blindfold a couple years by then and it was bright."

That got a soft laugh out of Admetus, who shook his head. "But I can't convince you to find a new dealer?"

"It comes down to money and my all but chronic lack thereof," Mistoffelees said with a shrug. "I can't afford anything else. Hiding something like magic is expensive."

"Don't I know it," Admetus replied with a sigh.

"You say as you take my money," Mistoffelees teased, holding a few of the bills out and finally getting the packaged contacts.

Admetus laughed but it was a somewhat bitter sound. "I have to. The price of these things is mad. I can't afford not to charge you or I wouldn't."

"That's sweet of you," the shorter man said, shaking his head slightly. "That heart of yours is going to get you in trouble one of these days."

The older man shrugged. "I only have it around a few folks. Besides, I'm a small time business man, nothing to write to any agents about."

"Thanks for the contacts," Mistoffelees said, saluting the other with the package.

"Yeah, yeah, have a good day," Admetus said, waving him off. "Don't forget to come back when those run out."

"I'll try not to," Mistoffelees returned, slipping out of the shop, the bell rattling after him. For a long moment the shopkeeper sighed at the door, wishing he could do more and realizing how utterly he could not. Shaking his head finally, he pushed off the counter, going back to the shelf he was attempting to organize.

D-D-D-D

Cassandra stood by the road leading to the enclave. It was a hidden road but it was the only point in the desert leading to the enclave that was drivable. Dust was rising along it and she wanted to make sure it wasn't going to be a problem riding in.

Jerrie pulled the car to a stop, rolling the window down, "Heya, Cass."

She obviously relaxed. "Jerrie. Your wife in the car with you?"

As soon as she asked, Teazer leaned across Jerrie and poked her head toward the window. "Cass, dear. Genghis sends his love."

Jerrie grinned, "That answer that? We've got a new healer with us t'day."

"A healer?" Cassandra's brows rose. "Well, that will come in better than the last case. Get parked and I'll see about talking to the council tomorrow. We'll find someplace for her tonight."

Jerrie offered her a smile, "Knew we could count on you. See you in a bit." He rolled up the window and pulled into the enclave, parking near one of the buildings at the outskirts.

Cassandra let out a breath before following them. She arrived as Teazer was helping Demeter out of the car. Looking the blonde over, Cassandra repressed a sigh. "Welcome," she said, not holding out a hand but inclining her head.

Demeter stammered something that might have been a greeting, ducking her head down.

Jerrie sighed quietly, "Think Jelly'd have room t'night?"

"I hope so," Cassandra said. "it would be good for her to meet another healer." Usually they sent new comers to Jenny's house until they could find a place for them but Jelly often got overnight guests as well.

Jerrie nodded, "Tea, y' want t' go get her settled? Or shall I?"

"I can," Teazer replied, hopping down from the truck. "Come along, Jelly's really nice," Teazer said, leading Demeter away. "She used to help me out when I was younger, you'll like her and her husband."

Jerrie watched them go, shaking his head, "Genghis sends apologies that 'e couldn' get away this time."

Cassandra sighed and nodded. "Of course not. He hasn't been able to for a while."

"He does want to. The govvies are jus' gettin' close t' a lot of people at the moment."

"As they often do," Cassandra sighed. "But he's been doing well?"

"He has been, yes. He's keepin' his head down, an' stayin' safe," Jerrie assured her.

"Good," she said, nodding. "Things have been going well with all of you though?"

Jerrie nodded, "Yeah, it's gin' as well as anythin' goes in th' city."

"The city hardly sounds like anything goes well there."

"Alright, it's goin' better than the city does on average. Jus' feels like no matter what we do it ain't enough."

She sighed in agreement. "Yes. Somedays i just wish he would give up and come home, but then I see girls like that come in, so young and scared and I can't help but be thankful that they're here because of him and you."

"He misses you. More'n I think even 'e realizes."

"That doesn't make this better," she pointed out, repressing another sigh.

"I...I know. I'm sorry."

"We do what we can with what we have," she said quietly. "Somedays the only things we have is bad."

"It's not all bad, Cass. There are bright spots."

"Like saving young girls?" she smiled at the thought, glad they were being saved even if all she wanted some days was Genghis back home.

"Like that. Like givin' people new life. Hope."

"Hope. Genghis bringer of hope somehow feels off."

Jerrie laughed slightly, "Well, it is what it is." Cassandra returned the laugh, a little unsure. "You do know 'e loves you, right?" Jerrie said after a moment.

"I believe he does," she replied.

Jerrie looked her over, finally nodding, "A'right..."

"Any other news?" she asked. "I should probably check on Jelly and the girl."

"Not really anythin'...though tread carefully with th' girl. She's lost 'er family-sounds like it may be to another magic. Or an accident around it."

Cassandra let out a long breath. "Great. Just great. We'll be careful. We've set Jelly on her already and I'm sure I just have to point Jenny in her direction for her to start running in with comfort."

"Good. Thankee, Cass."

"Any time," she replied. "Well, not any time, but most times."

"I'll walk with y', need t' go get Tea anyhow."

"Alright," she said, leading the way toward Jelly's. "Things have been well between the two of you?"

He nodded, "Yeah, they're goin' pretty well. I worry 'bout 'er, but guess that comes with th' territory."

"What makes you worry?" Cassandra asked.

"Well, what we do ain't exactly safe. We've both got Magic, shall I continue?"

Cassandra laughed. "No, probably not. She's capable though. But I suppose Genghis is capable too and that hardly stops me from worrying."

"Exactly. I know she c'n take care'a herself, but I jus' wish it wasn' like this y' know?"

"Yes," Cassandra nodded. "I know."

They reached Jelly's home and Jerrie tapped on the door. Jelly answered the door, "Jerrie, Cassandra, come on inside." She offered them both a smile.

Cassandra returned the smile. "Is she settling in? Is it alright for her to stay here tonight?"

Jelly nodded slightly, "I don't know that I can say she's settling in, but she is more than welcome to stay as long as she needs to."

"Good. I thought maybe being with someone who shares her power might help. You were complaining you wouldn't mind a sort of apprentice a while ago if I'm not mistaken?"

Jelly smiled faintly, "I was indeed, and I am more than happy to take her under my wing."

"Thank you," Cassandra murmured as Teazer came down the hall, bouncing up to Jerrie and leaning against him. She always loosened up and became more open when they were home at the enclave.

Jerrie grinned, wrapping his arms around her, and nuzzling against her hair. Jelly's brows rose slightly at that as she responded to Cassandra, "Of course. If you need anyone to speak for her at council tomorrow, let me know."

"Thank you, Jelly," Cassandra replied, before glancing at the pair. "Your normal house is open."

Jerrie offered her a bit of a sheepish smile, "Thankee." He leaned down murmuring in Teazer's ear, glancing toward the door to check if she was ready to go. His wife smiled and led the way down the hall toward the door.

Jelly watched them go, shaking her head, "Have you heard from your own lad?"

"Through them," Cassandra replied, trying not to show how much that hurt, even if she appreciated the information they brought.

"I'm sure he'll come when he can, Cass."

"He always does," she said. "It's just not often enough."

"I know." She paused for a moment, "Would you care for some tea while you're here?"

"Certainly," the slender woman said after a pause. "Perhaps we can offer some to your new guest as well. Anything soothing would be beneficial."

Jelly nodded, "I'll go see if she would like some, if you could put the kettle ont he stove for me, dearie?"

Nodding, Cassandra turned to take care of that, her mind swirling with thoughts of Genghis and newcomers.

* * *

><p>Welcome some more characters onto the scene. We hope everyone's been enjoying the story but please do remember your authors love getting reviews! This story hasn't been reviewed really yet and we would truly love to hear from you guys about what you think of it! I will beg if you like...<p>

Thanks for reading!


	5. Turn Tail and All But Flee

Coricopat waited outside the back door of Jones' establishment. Grids opened the door offering him a smile, "Come on in, I'll introduce you."

The young man looked decidedly nervous, but nodded, stepping inside, "Thank you."

"Of course. Relax."

It was just that moment that Bombalurina was breezing by on her way to dealing with whichever disaster had caught her attention. "Relax? There should be no relaxing going on here," she said, not paying attention to anything other than the fact it had been Griddlebone's voice.

Grids turned to stop the redhead, "Bomba, do you have a minute?"

The taller woman paused and backtracked. "Yes, Grids?" she asked and came up a little short when she spotted Coricopat standing there. "Grids, why do you have Misto's guy?"

Grids laughed as Coricopat blushed, "Because I thought it was wise to introduce the two of you before he considered asking Misto out for coffee."

Bombalurina blinked once, a long slow motion. "Come again?"

"He's interested in asking Misto to coffee. I figured you and I had both better have some idea of what he was like before we let him within three miles of that plan."

"Yes, I think we better had," Bomba said, planting her hands firmly on her hips.

"I already had a go at him last night, I'll go see to that problem with Miranda." Grids offered Cori a wink before slipping off.

"You had a look at-that's unfair!" Bomba called after her. "I'm supposed to be part of this first screening process!" She turned her attention back to Coricopat, giving him a long look up and down. "So... Coffee?"

Coricopat resisted the urge to take a step back under the scrutiny, nodding slightly, "Yes. Coffee."

The red haired woman did not look entirely impressed. "With Mistoffelees. How well do you know him?"

"That's the point of coffee, to get to know someone," came the response.

"Yeah, but," Bomba continued considering him. "You're coming into a strip bar asking for one of the dancers out for coffee. Excuse my lack of excitement at that idea."

He drew a deep breath, "I understand your concerns, God knows I do. I really do just want to talk with him."

"Talk to him? About what?"

"Life? Get to know him. I don't know how many ways to say that."

"Yeah, but you'll excuse me if I'm suspicious of letting Misto out with someone who's only seen him at a place like this. He can take care of himself, but that doesn't mean I want him to go out into a dangerous situation.

"We ran into each other at the grocery store and talked. It wasn't much of a conversation as I had to get back to my apartment, but I haven't only seen him here."

The red head paused a moment to consider. "So you want to get to know him. Who are you?"

"My name's Coricopat Zimmerman, I work for Macavity Hollister," He replied.

"You mean Grids' man? The arms dealer?"

Cori managed not to flinch, "Yes, him."

Bomba pursed her lips, still considering the other. "Much dating experience?"

"No," came the frank response.

"Great, neither does he. Here's the thing if you're serious about this. He's young and he may go up there and dance like he does and live with strippers and all sorts of people, but he's never let anyone close to him. So you can get my stamp of approval and you can get Grids but we're nothing on his own. You look sincere and I like that. But I swear to all that is holy, if you're not, I will personally break your spleen before feeding it to you and that will be the nicest part of the evening."

Coricopat's brows rose sharply at that and he nodded, "Understood. I genuinely do mean what I've told you, and I understand the consequences should I not."

"Excellent. You haven't gotten my stamp yet, by the way, but you're getting there."

"Who's getting stamped?" another voice asked, as Mistoffelees came out of his dressing room, in street clothes and most of the makeup removed, though there was still some glitter in his hair. He paused a long moment on seeing Coricopat standing so obviously out of place there.

Coricopat startled at his voice, turning to look at him, "Oh, good evening."

"Evening," he said with a blink and pushed his hair back out of his face. He glanced at Bomba who shrugged slightly, smirking.

Coricopat glanced between the two of them, "I..."

Grids swept in right about then, "Miranda's calmed down finally, Bomba."

"Oh good," Bomba smiled. "Which means I don't have to deal with that tonight. You're a dear, Grids."

Mistoffelees was still quietly watching Coricopat. "Is anything the matter?" he asked, as much Grids and Bomba as trying to figure out why the other was there.

Grids shook her head at Misto as Coricopat did the same, "No, Cori was just coming by to talk to you I think?" That caused the young man to pale very slightly.

"Come again?" Mistoffelees attempted the most neutral thing he could manage.

Grids' lips curled into an unhelpful smile as Coricopat finally started trying to form a coherent sentence, "I...that is...you had mentioned wanting to have a turn at prying into my life. I was… wondering if you' care to meet me for coffee sometime this week?"

"Grids, darling, I believe we have a thing we must be attending to," Bomba said brightly as Mistoffelees just gaped at the other man.

Griddlebone offered a cheery laugh at that, "I do believe so. Come on, Bomba, I'm sure we can find costumes to organize or something." Coricopat watched them go, not pleased in the least about their rapid departures.

If he did not looked pleased, Mistoffelees was especially not. "Did they just turn tail and all but flee?"

Coricopat nodded slightly, "I believe so..."

"Great," he sighed, before biting his lip slightly and turning back to the other man.

Coricopat's hand came up to ghost over his temple, a habit he had as though checking to see if any grey hair was showing, "Well..."

"Well?" the younger prompted, really not feeling like giving Coricopat any ground just yet.

"Well, I...have no idea what to say after I've spoken my piece."

"That piece was the bit dealing with coffee?" Mistoffelees asked, his brain having skittered away from that thought when Bomba and Grids made their retreat.

Coricopat nodded very slightly, "Yes?"

"So, you... want to go out to coffee?" Mistoffelees tried again, still not sure he was really understanding this.

"Yes, I would, if you would like to."

"With me?" Mistoffelees said and shook his head. "Sorry, right, that should be obvious. Why?"

"Because I'd like to get to know you."

Mistoffelees blinked and bit his lip when his eye hurt with the motion. Bloody new contacts. "But... why? I mean, we..."

"Because I'd like to get to know the man who opens his home to a friend who's been through a break-up, even though he's known the other party in it longer," Coricopat responded.

"I," Mistoffelees eyes widened. "That's not really anything, I mean, I know Tugger which means I know what a pain he would be but..." he swallowed. "So you're telling me it's not because of the scantily clad dances?"

"Yes. I am telling you that. Those dances are what you _do_, not who you _are_." He paused for a moment, "Wait...Tugger?"

"Yeah?" Mistoffelees took a moment to process. "Oh, right. Hollister is their last name isn't it? I mean, both his and Macavity's. I think they're brothers?"

Coricopat nodded, "Sounds right, yes."

"But, that aside aside, it..." he took a deep breath and let it out. "So, you want coffee. That's rather... non committing. When?"

"The day after tomorrow? Say twoish?"

Considering for a moment, Mistoffelees finally nodded. "Day after tomorrow. Twoish. Where then?" Part of him could not believe he was agreeing to this.

"There's a coffee shop on 12th, at the corner of Elm."

"Alright," Mistoffelees said, considering that.

"Are you heading out?"

"For tonight? I was thinking so. Cleaned up and everything so I don't see getting back on stage," he took a breath and cut himself. "Yourself?"

"I was planning to. I really only came by to speak with you."

"Oh," Mistoffelees murmured.

"Shall I offer to walk you at least part of the way, or is that too forward of me?"

"Well, aside from the somewhat paranoid part of me that's not letting you in on my address yes..." he paused. "You can walk me part of the way."

Coricopat offered him a smile at that, "Paranoid is probably a good thing around here."

He smiled faintly. "It has its moments," he said, opening the door and holding it for Coricopat. "Coming?"

The taller man nodded, following him out, "It is what it is I suppose."

"An underworld of scum villainy and all sorts of things that go bump in the dark?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Sounds like an apt description. Though you forgot to add the part about the government constantly scoping through it as well."

"Right," he said, spine suddenly tensing as they walked. "The government."

Coricopat noticed the tensing, and glanced at him, nodding. "Would be simpler if they just didn't bother with anyone."

"Much," he replied quietly. "But I suppose that's usually the point of having a government, isn't it? To bother people?"

The taller man shrugged, "Perhaps."

Glancing down, Mistoffelees shifted. "What do you do anyway? I never quite heard."

"I..." He considered how to answer that, "I'm Macavity's second. I also do a bit of identification renewal as well."

Mistoffelees smiled faintly. "None of which is legal I'm sure."

Coricopat bit his lip to suppress a smile, "No, it really isn't."

The smaller shrugged, offering him a faint smile. "I work at Jones'. Half of what's there is illegal and the other half might as well be."

That garnered a faint laugh, "Well I suppose that's what comes of living in this part of the city."

"Or growing up here," Mistoffelees added.

"Very true."

Mistoffelees paused. "Where did you grow up if you don't mind?"

"I...the apartment complex at 15th and Vine."

"So nearby then."

He nodded, "Just a few blocks over, actually."

"Huh, funny how that works isn't it? To never run into each other and yet be so close."

Coricopat managed a faint smile at that, "There's a lot of people in those blocks."

That got a short laugh. "True enough. It's fairly crowded down here I guess." So many people crammed together and all of them trying to hide something or another.

"And some don't go out much."

"Is that you that doesn't go out much?"

Coricopat nodded, "I'm not big on crowds."

"Really? Because showing up at Jones' several nights in a row tends to point to the opposite," Mistoffelees said softly.

"I haven't been there 'several nights in a row'. Mac insisted I come to the show last night and tonight I came _after_ it."

Tilting his head Mistoffelees considered him. "Huh?"

Coricopat drew a breath, "I was there the night you were serving drinks for a _meet_. I've been to the actual show once since then, and my preference would have been to simply wait to arrive until after."

"Why?" he asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"Because, well, I would rather get to know you without mentally tracking back to images of you half-clothed."

The shorter man just continued to look confused. "But, I mean, without, I suppose, that, why would you want to get to know me at all? I mean, that's sorta what... everyone I've ever met focuses on."

"And that's part of it I suppose, both your appearance and the fact that that's all everyone else focuses on. You're a human being, Mistoffelees, with opinions, thoughts, emotions, not a piece of meat. I want to know that person."

There was another long pause and Mistoffelees stopped at an intersection. "I... I should let you get home," he murmured, really unsure how to react to that.

Coricopat paused, nodding, "And I should let you go as well. Good evening, Mistoffelees."

"That, I mean... Th-thank you though," he said, flailing mentally. "I'll see you in a few days."

That garnered a faint smile, "I'll see you then. Take care."

"You too," he murmured quietly. Coricopat inclined his head to the smaller man and turned to head for home.

Mistoffelees remained standing there a moment before shaking his head and making his way home as well, entering the apartment and not bothering to turn the light on as he locked the door behind him.

Tumble came home almost an hour later, pausing as he heard clattering fromt he kitchen area. He moved cautiously, quietly forward, reaching for where he knew a lamp would work as a quick weapon as he switched on the light, "Misto!"

The shorter man startled, blinking rapidly at the light. "Tumble. Why are you holding a lamp?"

"I..." he set the lamp down, "Well, I wasn't exactly sure it was you and I don't carry a weapon on me?"

"You," he blinked and paused. "Ooooh. I didn't turn the lights on did I?" He was suddenly very thankful Tumble didn't carry a weapon.

Tumble shook his head, "No, you didn't."

"Sorry. Do I want to know what you think I was?" he asked, taking the pot off teh stove.

"I didn't know, I figured better safe than sorry," Tumble managed. He glanced at the pot, "Did you make dinner in the dark?"

"Yes?" Mistoffelees offered quietly.

"...Okay then."

"Dinner?" Mistoffelees offered, holding out a plate in what he hoped was a distraction.

Tumble took it, "Thanks." He continued to look Misto over as though trying to figure something out.

"What?" he asked, shifting.

"Nothing."

"You sure?" he asked, pulling his own plate closer.

"I..." Tumble settled down at the small table, "If I ask you my question will you give me an honest answer?"

"I... I'll certainly try," he replied, moving over to the table as well.

Tumble lowered his voice even more, "Do you have magic?"

Mistoffelees started choking on what he had just swallowed, using that as a distraction for a moment before looking back at Tumble. "Come again?"

"I-I'm sure you heard me."

"But, I mean, why would you...?" Mistoffelees' eyes were huge as he stared at the other, utterly confused as to how to respond or how best to lie.

"Little things. Like making dinner entirely in the dark without burning yourself, and having it turn out edible."

"I don't think cooking skills are magical," he replied. "I mean, I just like the dark."

Tumble arched a skeptical eyebrow, "You're avoiding the question."

"It's a hell of a question to ask," Mistoffelees replied, looking down at the food.

Tumble sighed, "Misto, it's not like I'd turn you in."

The shorter man took a breath, glanced up, and back down. "Yes," he said very quietly.

His friend considered that and then nodded slightly, "Alright, good to know."

Mistoffelees couldn't help but pause a long moment. "Good to know?" he asked quietly, testing. "That's, well, it?"

"It's not every day you find out your roommate is a magic user. Give me a minute to process."

"Oh, alright," he said, poking around the plate.

"I...Does anyone else know?"

"Bomba, Grids... a couple shopkeepers."

Tumble nodded slightly, "Well...I guess it d-doesn't really change anything."

"It doesn't?" he asked, voice a little suspicious.

"I don't see wh-why it would. Y-you were a magic user when I moved in. O-only difference is now I know."

"Yeah, but," he started and realized protesting that was the stupidest thing he could ever do. "...Thank you."

Tumble offered him a faint smile, "What are f-friends for?"

"Well, this I would suppose," he replied. "I'm not sure I would really know."

"Still."

"Thank you," Mistoffelees repeated. "I just, I don't know. Considering all the rumors that go around about magic users, it's sorta strange for someone to know."

"I bet. It's kinda strange to know, but it's the way it goes."

"You're not in shock or something are you?" Mistoffelees asked, tilting his head. "You're not going to freak out over this in the morning?"

"I don't think so? I mean, yeah, it's a lot to process, but I'm not going to change my mind about keeping it under wraps if that's what y-you're worried about."

"Alright," he said looking down. "You can of course move out anytime you like if you... want."

Tumble shook his head, "I'm in no hurry, or no greater hurry than I was."

"Alright," he repeated, voice still soft.

"You going to be alright?"

"Me?" he asked, glancing up. "I think so. I don't know, hiding something for so long as it takes you just a little while of living with me? No offense to you but I'm never getting a flat mate again."

"I hear you. There's probably no reason to get another flatmate, and you're usually pretty good about it, it was just tonight mostly. And you left a contact case in the medicine cabinet when you cleaned it out..."

He cursed softly under his breath. "Great. Alright, well, that's a small slip up." He paused. "I know I know the answer, but why would tonight clue you in?"

"Because most people, even in their own apartments, can't maneuver in the dark well enough to cook a full meal unless they have experience living in darkness, or blindness."

Once again he glanced down, poking at his food. "Like someone who grew up pretending to be blind?"

Tumble nodded, "Like that." He turned his attention to his own meal. Taking a breath, Mistoffelees set about trying to eat the meal as well.

D-D-D-D

Tumble made his way up the stairs of the apartment building the next afternoon, his gaze focused on his feet. He sidestepped against one wall when he heard someone coming down the stairs ahead of him, but didn't look up. IT had been a rather long day at work and he really just wanted to get back to the apartment and curl up for the evening.

Which was really not going to work as the man coming down the stairs was none other than Tugger, who froze before planting himself firmly in the path Tumble was taking.

Tumble nearly ran into the other, sidestepping again with a murmured apology to try and get around. He still hadn't looked up.

"So what, things are bad enough you won't even look at me anymore?" Tugger demanded, stepping to block Tumble's new path.

That finally got the other to look up, his brown eyes wide, "T-Tugger, I-I didn't r-realize it was you."

"You disappear for weeks and don't even realize it's..." he cut out a frustrated breath. "What are you even doing here?"

"I-I...D-don't think that's y-your business anymore."

"Why isn't it?" Tugger asked. "God, you just walked out without telling me anything!"

"I t-told you I was going somewhere s-safe. Now, l-let me past please."

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"What is th-there to talk about?"

"God, you just left after a fight. Did you ever stop to think about..." he bit that statement off.

"It wasn't _a_ f-fight, Tugger! We'd been fighting for w-weeks, a-and we couldn't find a way out of th-that. I-I needed a break, time to cool down."

"Which meant dropping off the face of the earth?" Tugger demanded.

"I-I needed t-to get away f-for a while."

"Which meant leaving me no way to contact you, to know if you were still alive?" Tugger asked, hurt leaking into his voice.

"Y-you could have a-asked around," Tumble wrapped his arms around himself, a defensive measure he was prone to

"Where would I start? Go to my brother?" Tugger demanded. "That's not you needing to cool off, that's you running away."

Tumble leaned back against the wall, "I-I d-didn't go f-far."

"Where did you go then?"

He swallowed, "I-I..."

"You know what, whatever," Tugger shook his head. "You know where I live."

Tumble dropped his gaze to his feet, nodding, "T-take care."

Shaking his head, Tugger just continued down the stairs for a moment before turning. "You know, I missed you."

The smaller man paused, where he'd started up the stairs again. He swallowed hard, "I-I...I missed y-you too..."

Tugger considered him a long moment, wavering slightly.

Tumble considered trying to talk to the other, but instead turned and retreated up the stairs.

Tugger scowled and continued down the stairs to finish his errand. Tumble entered the apartment, draping his coat on the back of a chair and retreating to his room for a while.

An hour or so later, there came a sharp rap on the door. Mistoffelees glanced around the living room before opening it. "What can I-Oh, Tugger."

The taller man shouldered his way into the apartment and Mistoffelees closed the door behind him. "God!"

"Can I help you?" Mistoffelees asked, arching his brow.

"Have you heard from Tumblebrutus at all?" Tugger asked and Mistoffelees just blinked rapidly.

"I... yes..."

"He just packs up and leaves without anything! And then I see him today and it's like..." Tugger stopped mid rant, eyes on Tumble's coat. "And that's his coat, isn't it?"

Mistoffelees paused and nodded slowly. Tugger just looked at him with the face of betrayal. "In my only defense?" Mistoffelees pointed out. "I haven't actually seen you since he asked to move in."

Tumble, seated in his room reading, startled at the familiar sound of Tugger's voice. He hesitated for a long moment before setting the book aside and moving to the door, still unsure as to whether or not he was going to open it.

"That's a crappy defense," Tugger seethed. "Damnit Misto, you've been my friend how long?"

Mistoffelees bristled. "Long enough to understand why someone would need to get away. Sorry, Tugger, but I can't be in the middle of this. I gave him a place to stay to cool off. The rest is up to you two. If you want to stalk outside the door or leave a dozen roses daily, be my guest, but I am not a part of this."

Tumble closed his eyes, resting his head against the door for a long moment before finally opening it and slipping out, closing the door softly behind him.

Tugger opened his mouth to snap something more at Mistoffelees before setting back on his heels, considering Tumble for a long moment.

"It's not his fault, T-Tugger."

"That you hid away up here?"

"You two need a referee," Mistoffelees muttered.

Tumble leaned back against the door, one hand resting on the doorknob, "I-it was o-only t-til I c-can f-find a place of m-my own."

Tugger stepped back, obviously trying to take a deep breath. "If you look for your own place, that would make it permanent."

The other dropped his gaze to the floor, nodding, "Y-yes it w-would."

Tugger took a step back, looking floored. "I thought you said you were clearing your head."

"I-I _am_. I-I don't know _what_ I'm doing y-yet."

Mistoffelees glanced between them and retreated to the kitchen where he could still make sure they didn't kill each other but removing himself from the conversation.

Continuing to just stare at the other, Tugger finally shook his head.

"I-I...I just d-don't know. Y-you know where t-to find me now th-though."

"For how long? Until you move out again?"

"I-I..." He swallowed hard, "W-we need t-to talk, b-but not today..."

"Not today?" Tugger asked, agitated.

"I-it's been a l-long day. I-I don't want this to be another fight."

Tugger took a long breath, ready to start arguing that it wasn't going to turn into a fight and that drawing him short. "Fine," he said, trying to keep his voice even.

"I-I'm s-sorry."

Taking another breath, Tugger just looked away. "Yeah, sure."

"W-well...I'll s-see you around th-then?"

"Yeah, sure," Tugger repeated, rolling his shoulders and turning for the door. Tumble watched him go, biting his lip rather than call the other back.

Once the door slammed, Mistoffelees poked his head out of the kitchen. "You okay?"

"I-I will b-be."

"Okay," he said softly. "Is there anything I should do?"

"T-tell me wh-what the hell _I_ should do?"

"Well, um," Mistoffelees shifted, swallowing. "Alright, that I have no answer for. I'm sorry."

"S'alright. D-didn't really think y-you would."

"Do you need anything?" Mistoffelees asked. "Hot water, chocolate, vid of some sort...?"

"Hot chocolate, a-and I'll j-just go try to f-focus on m-my book again..."

"Alright," he said, slipping back to put the water on. Tumble retreated into his room again, not wanting to deal with this any longer. Mistoffelees sighed after him, but focused on getting the chocolate brewed and himself out the door for work.

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoy the chapter! One half of your author group just got done with Black Friday in retail, and the other half is hitting Dead and Finals week in college. So dropping us reviews would be a real pick me up this week if any of you don't mind, it would deeply be appreciated.<p>

Cheers all, and thank you so very much for those who have been reading!


	6. Sort of a Fill in the Blank Topic

Eyes scanning the alley they were walking down, Alonzo sighed. "Remind me why we're in this section again?"

"Because going off of the maps of the last encounters and supposed reports, they seem to cycle around this sector. So, we are looking for any suppliers," Kardama repeated, sounding as though he was reciting.

It's a dump," Alonzo replied, kicking at something he hoped was a stone with his shoe.

"Where else would scum be found?"

"I don't know, you'd think some of the outlaws would have enough money to set themselves up nicely."

"But if they did that, how would they continue to get their money." He nodded to a small hole in the wall ahead of them, "Our first stop."

Alonzo took one look at it and sighed. "Fantastic. You go in first."

Kardama arched an eyebrow but opened the door, strolling in. He glanced up at the bell over the door, looking decidedly unimpressed by the cheery noise it made.

Alonzo followed, glancing around the cluttered shop. Part of him could not believe the amount of things that were strewn about, apparently for sale. The rack of sunglasses looked particularly out of place and everything else just looked tacky. His brows rose at the sound of the bell, glancing up at it.

There was a scuffle from the back and a head poked its way out. "A little early for bus...ness... Can I help you gentlemen?"

Kardama's brow arched again as he wandered over to the sunglasses, picking one up to examine it-dark enough that you wouldn't be able to see the person's eyes at all, "We do not know yet. Can you?"

Admetus frowned at him. "Can I what?" He was so busy paying attention to the grey haired man he didn't look hard at the younger one, who was standing by the door and gaping at the shopkeeper as if something had hit him in the head.

"Help us." Kardama se the sunglasses down, finally locking eyes with the shopkeeper and starting to slink toward him.

"Sure," Admetus said, eying him warily. "What do you want? I have all sorts of things for sale..."

"So I see, rather cluttered if you ask me." He ran a finger over one of the shelves, apparently checking for dust.

Of which there was quite a bit, especially on the sunglass rack. Admetus shrugged. "I sell just about everything," he said. "So, seriously, if there's something you're looking for you just let me know, okay?" His eyes finally strayed over to the black and white haired man by the door and suddenly he froze just as much as Alonzo.

The pair of them stood staring at each other as time seemed to reach out to the snapping point.

"Contacts." Kardama spoke frankly, watching his partner and the shopkeeper while still sidling nearer to the salesman.

Admetus snapped his blue eyes back to the other government agent. "Come again?" he asked, voice a little weak.

"Contacts," Kardama leaned against the counter, "Do you know where we could find some?"

"Try an eye doctor?" Admetus replied, eyes straying back to Alonzo. "I really don't know why you think I would have those here."

"Did I say I thought that? I asked if you knew where we could find some."

"Then why ask me?" the shopkeeper asked. "I mean, I think there's an eye doctor down off Elm but they might have gone out of business a while ago."

Kardama looked unimpressed and finally turned to his partner, "O'Neal, what are you thinking?"

"What?" he asked, finally snapping his eyes away from the other and closing his jaw. "A-about?"

"Never mind, apparently I am asking questions on my own here."

Alonzo looked briefly panicked and Admetus glanced between them. "So, what are government agents doing all the way down here looking for contacts?" he asked, putting what sounded like venom in the words 'government agents,' causing Alonzo to flinch.

"Keeping the streets clear of illegal dealers who might be supporting the dangerous loud magics," Kardama shrugged, considering the distance between himself and the shop keeper.

"Well, I wouldn't know much about that," Admetus replied. "I just run a little shop."

"I believe you," Kardama nodded, offering his hand to shake, "Terribly sorry to have disturbed you."

Admetus' eyes widened at the contact between them, leaning suddenly away from the agent.

"Kardama, stop it," Alonzo suddenly snapped from where he was still by the doorway.

Kardama's lips curled, upping the dose of despair and paranoia, "If you think of anything do let us know." He clasped Admetus' hand tightly for a moment before taking a step back and turning for the door, "I think we're done here."

Admetus shook his head, swallowing hard at the emotions suddenly roling in him. He knew they weren't his because they weren't common in his mind, and he shot a glance at Alonzo as if blaming him for this. The other man shrank down slightly, shamefaced.

Kardama strolled out of the shop, smirking, "Your bell's dented." He waited outside for Alonzo.

Alonzo opened his mouth and Admetus abruptly cut him off, knowing what he was going to say. "Haven't seen you in about fourteen years. Which I suppose makes sense with you being a government agent and all."

"Admetus..." Alonzo started and the shopkeeper replied with an angry hand motion.

"Leave it. I expect your partner is waiting for you."

"You don't-"

"Understand?" Admetus offered, leaning against the counter and shaking his head against the dark emotions still in his mind. "No. Not really." Alonzo gestured helplessly to his streaked hair and Admetus' eyes just remained cold. "Your partner's still waiting, Lonz."

"I never meant..." Alonzo started again and deflated, knowing it would do him no good. "Take care, Admetus," he murmured, turning for the door miserably.

Admetus just watched him go before burying his head in his hands, wanting to cry and wondering how much of that was his own emotions and how much was the damn government agent playing with his mind.

Kardama straightened from where he was leaning against a light post, "You did not tell me you had friends down here, Alonzo."

Alonzo swallowed. "That's not how I would describe it," he said in return, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, then how would you, if I might ask?"

"My childhood is none of your business," Alonzo replied. "I knew him as a kid."

"It is when it includes characters who may well be the sort we are after. It is a weakness, and I need to know if it will be a problem."

"It won't be," Alonzo replied. "It was a long time ago."

"Really? Because you sounded an awful lot like you were ordering me to stop doing as I do back there."

"It was unnecessary," Alonzo said. "You know I've never liked your methods."

"He was lying to us. I am certain of it. And you know I do not give a damn about whether you like them or not. They work," Kardama spoke clinically.

Alonzo shook his head. "He's always been crap at lying. I'm not sure that much could have changed."

"You said yourself it was a long time ago."

Alonzo realized he was contradicting himself and sighed. "You think he was then?"

"I think most people in this area are, and I do not doubt it for him either."

"You're rather judgmental," Alonzo muttered.

"You simply are too optimistic."

Alonzo sighed. No one had called him that in a long time. "Or I realize that people are here for all sorts of reasons."

"Or both. You really do forget our place too often, Alonzo."

The other man tensed, shoulders hunching. "Sure. Was there somewhere else we were supposed to check today?"

"I believe Smith and Hollister wer checking the other location nearby."

"Then are we done here?"

"Yes, we are."

"Good," he snapped, turning and stalking back down the alleyway. Really, he just wanted to be somewhere quiet where he could curl up with his head on his knees.

Kardama arched an eyebrow, but headed back toward his residence, a smirk on his features.

D-D-D-D

Mistoffelees was feeling beyond jittery by the time he got to the coffee shop. He hadn't gone so far as to change outfits several times, but he had taken three times along to decide which outfit to wear, finally settling on what he hoped was normal wear.

Coricopat looked up from the table he'd settled at when he'd arrived a few minutes early. He rose, offering Mistoffelees a smile, "Hello."

"Hey," the shorter replied, glancing him over.

"Shall we get our drinks?"

"Drinks?" Mistoffelees asked, before processing the coffee bit. "Right, yes, let's."

Coricopat motioned for Mistoffelees to go ahead of him to the counter. Shifting his shoulders, Mistoffelees did so, a little unsure suddenly about presenting his back to someone. "How does today find you?" he asked finally.

"Well enough, not much going on today. And you?"

"Alright," he replied. "I think I'm never getting a flat mate again, and certainly not one arguing with his boyfriend but other than that it's not bad. That's not even that bad either but hiding in my own kitchen well they yell at each other was..." he shrugged.

Coricopat's brows rose, "They had a fight in your apartment?"

"Yeah," Mistoffelees nodded. "Well, sort of. It wasn't their worse."

"I see...did they work anything out or just have a fight?"

"I don't know," he shook his head. "I think they agreed to talk?" he added brightly.

"Well, that's something."

"Yeah," he agreed. "I love the pair of them, really? But it was not exciting yesterday."

Coricopat nodded, placing his order with the barista, "I bet. Though if they've agreed to talk there's a chance of things working out in the end."

"I hope so," he said quietly. "I really would like them to work out, you know?"

"I know what you mean, yes."

Mistoffelees offered him a smile. "Yeah. Other than that, and well, this, things haven't been unusual."

"Always good to hear. Usual typically means safety, as long as it doesn't mean complacency."

That got an arched brow. "You're like a bite sized philosopher. Here's your pithy statement for the day."

Coricopat laughed lightly as he picked up his drink, "I suppose I have too much time in my own head."

"Should get you out of it on occasion then," Mistoffelees said, getting his own drink moments later.

The taller man led the way back to the table he'd claimed earlier, "Might not be a bad idea. Mac's been trying for years, but who knows it might just take someone I haven't gotten in the habit of hearing."

Mistoffelees shifted at the implication there. "So, you've know Macavity a while?"

Coricopat nodded, "Yeah, several years."

"You'll have to excuse me if I start snooping. I've known Grids since I was a kid, I'm sorta curious about the guy that got her."

The other smiled faintly at that, "I'll answer what I can."

"Well, now I have to come up with questions," Mistoffelees smiled faintly. "I mean, what sort of type is he?"

"What sort of type? Loyal, protective, amusing from time to time, irritating at others. But a good man all told."

"Well, that's somewhat hopeful at least," he said quietly. "Amusing and irritating at the same time. Don't I know the type..."

"Oh?" Coricopat considered him.

Mistoffelees shrugged. "His brother, for instance? Bomba for others."

"Ah yes. She's...quite protective."

"Encountered her, did you?" Mistoffelees laughed.

Coricopat grinned, "Two nights ago when I came to ask you to coffee."

Mistoffelees blinked. "Oh no. Was that conversation about me?" He nodded very slightly, sipping at his coffee. "Oh no," Mistoffelees repeated with a laugh. "That's a little scary."

Coricopat grinned, "It went better than it could have."

"Really? I suppose that's something at least," he said, taking a sip of the dark coffee. "Am I getting details or do I have to go and pester her for them?"

"I think she threatened to make me eat my spleen should I hurt you," Coricopat's lips quirked upward as he took another sip of his coffee.

Mistoffelees' brows shot up and he blinked rapidly. "O-oh. Well, yeah, that sounds like Bomba. She's sorta like a sister? She'll insult you loudly to your face while throwing costumes at your head but she'll protect you to the death with anyone else."

The older man chuckled again, "I got that much. She seems a good sort."

"She usually is. I mean, as long as you don't get the costumes thrown at your head." Mistoffelees paused and grinned. "You learn really fast how to avoid that."

"And what of Griddlebone?"

"She's the sweeter of the two. She's more inclined to poison something as she passes by than start throwing things, but she generally isn't quite as fiery as Bomba."

He nodded slightly, "I see."

"But as I said, she's usually less prone to doing anything like that."

"Good to know. She seems nice," Coricopat said.

"She is," Mistoffelees said, fiddling with his cup. "I mean, I feel like I should start making Bomba style threats at Macavity over her but they... seem happy."

Coricopat chuckled again, "You could, but unfortunately I have a feeling he'd blaze over them. And they do appear to be."

He offered the other a smile. "Yeah. It's nice to watch."

"Depends on if you're out to dinner with them or not," Coricopat shook his head slightly.

"Do I want to know?"

"They flirt and tease shamelessly, they really do."

Mistoffelees laughed. "Poor man. Did you go to dinner with them?"

"I did, yes. It was...interesting."

"However did that come about?"

Coricopat suddenly found the lid of his cup extremely interesting, "Macavity was fed up to here with me refusing to ask you to coffee. He suggested dinner with Grids."

That got another long blink. "Wait, so you talked to both Griddlebone and Bombalurina? How much research did you do before this?"

"Not much, actually as Griddlebone was kind enough to tell me to go talk to Bomba or incur certain wraths, but beyond that they both told me the same thing: say what I'd said to them. Or in essence that's what they said."

"What did you say to them?" Mistoffelees asked quietly.

"That I wanted to get to know you. To talk to you. Which is true, completely."

The smaller man shifted at that, unsure how to respond. "I, I mean, that's actually a great deal more flattering than what I usually hear, but..."

"But...?" Coricopat tested the waters warily.

"But, I don't know," he said, shaking his head. "This is pretty uncharted for me."

"Then we're both in untested areas," came the quiet reply.

For a moment the smaller man looked at him before blushing and nodding. "Alright. Well, coffee's a start?"

Cori smiled faintly, "Coffee's a start."

Mistoffelees returned the smile hesitantly. "So... talking is to get to know the other person more, right?"

"Right, that is the theory."

"Well, tell me a little more about yourself then," Mistoffelees said, smirking at him over the coffee cup.

Coricopat managed a grin at that, "Well, that's a broad topic..."

"Sure," Mistoffelees agreed. "Sort of a fill in the blank topic."

"Hm, where to begin? You know where I grew up...I have a twin sister, but we don't talk much. Macavity claims it's because she can read me like a book, I think it's simply because I can't stand her."

That got Mistoffelees' brows way up. "A twin? That must be something. Well, clearly since you talk so rarely but..." he paused. "Do you not like people reading you like a book?"

"I like to let people know about me at my own pace."

"What happens if someone gets to the stage where they can read you?" he asked quietly.

"Then they'll have earned that right, and the full trust I give with it," came the response. There was a pause and Mistoffelees nodded. "I really haven't lived an existence of much interest. I lived with my mother and father and sister in a small apartment, went through school pretty much avoiding most people, befriended Mac and ended up where I am today."

"I think the point of interest would be the befriending of the arms dealer and ending up where you are today," Mistoffelees said with a smile.

Coricopat chuckled, "Ah, yes...that."

"Yeah, that," Mistoffelees grinned. His own life story was something that didn't bear up under much scrutiny and it occurred to him that's why he avoided things like this.

"Not much to say, he helped me with something I was in need of, and I ended up working for him eventually."

Mistoffelees considered that and nodded. "Fair enough, I suppose."

Coricopat dropped his gaze to the table as he sipped at his drink, "Well then..."

"Well then?" Mistoffelees asked, suddenly aware that his hands were clenching the coffee cup in front of him in an attempt to stop shaking.

"Well-" the other man's eyes moved to where Mistoffelees' hands were, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah?" he offered.

The other's brow arched, "Your hands are shaking."

"Oh," he said, glancing down and frowning. They had done that the other day too. "Not badly," he attempted to brush it off.

"...Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding firmly. "I probably just need to eat..."

"Alright, as long as you're certain."

He nodded a little too quickly. "Yeah. But thank you."

Coricopat knew he couldn't press without revealing that he was sensing otherwise, and so nodded, "Of course."

Mistoffelees shifted slightly. "So, do you have any hobbies or anything outside of possibly illegal activities?"

"I enjoy reading, and some old films from time to time. And yourself?"

"Actually, rather the same. When I can I like to scrap together enough money for the library subscription. Id' go and watch vids there. Especially all the older ones about dancing..."

Coricopat smiled a bit at that, "The older dances are fascinating."

"I wish I could do them," Mistoffelees said faintly.

The other thought about that for a moment, "Which ones do you prefer?"

"I don't know, I thought so many of them were beautiful. Tap, I must say, always interested me of the solo styles which is what I'm used to doing. But I thought things like the waltz and tango were stunning to watch."

nodded, "Well, with time I'm sure they can't be that difficult to learn, it would just require a partner."

"A partner and the money for the lessons," Mistoffelees pointed out. "That money issue is the one drawing me up short. Well, partner too but that's easier to find I suppose?"

"It can be, yes. And...money is an issue, I will grant that."

That got a smile from the shorter man. "It tends to be, doesn't it?"

Coricopat smiled at that, "It can be, yes."

Mistoffelees shifted. "I mean, I really do love dancing. I know my job is particularly a strange one, but it gives me the chance to professionally do something I love, even if I dislike some of the side effects of it. I just wish I could have more of a classical training too, you know?"

That earned a nod, "I do know what you mean. I certainly would love to learn some of the classical steps."

Tilting his head, Mistoffelees considered him a long moment.

The brunet looked up again, meeting Mistoffelees' gaze, "Yes?"

"Sorry, I suppose I don't often hear that from people is all."

"Well, I mean it. If that's a concern."

For a moment Mistoffelees just considered him longer. "I suppose you're not really like most people I run into."

"I do hope that's the compliment I'm taking it as?"

"I believe so, yes. It just, I don't know what to make of you."

"Is...that a good or bad thing?"

"For now I'll put that down as a good thing," Mistoffelees said with a faint smile. "While I try and sort it."

Coricopat offered him a bit of a grin, "I'm glad to hear it." Offering him another smile, Mistoffelees ducked his head down.

"What's it like working for Jones?" Coricopat asked, seeking a new subject but curious.

That got Mistoffelees' head back up and for a moment it looked like his expression wasn't sure whether he should be laughing or flinching. "Actually, Jones is not that bad himself. I was raised there, which I suppose helps too. I love so many of the people there, like Grids and Bomba and some of the other dancers and strippers. The bartender's nice too. It's the patrons that are the problem if there's going to be one. Some days I don't mind and some days I hate it."

Coricopat considered that and then nodded, "I suppose that makes sense."

"It was an interesting place to be raised," he said, smiling at the memory of it.

"I'm sure it was."

"Yeah. I'd probably be slain for some of the stories I have about people. It was always very busy though, and very bright and a good deal loud as well."

Coricopat chuckled, "Oh the stories one gains when one grows up around people."

"You'd be amazed," Mistoffelees replied, joking.

"But you didn't mind growing up there?"

"No, but then again that's entirely possible because I did. I don't know, if I was an outsider looking in I think I'd be appalled by it. But since I'm an insider it just seems natural," he shrugged.

Coricopat nodded slightly, "Makes sense," he repeated.

"What do you think of Jones'?" Mistoffelees couldn't help but ask after a moment's thought.

"It...is not a place I would usually find myself barring a meeting scheduled there, in all honesty."

That got a short laugh from Mistoffelees. "No worries. That I could understand."

"I will say that the acts I saw were talented, and yet tasteful, considering the locale. But you will have to pardon me if I don't come to the shows often."

"That's why you strike me as being so different," Mistoffelees mused. "Most people I meet I suppose is through there." He paused and grinned. "Well, so long as we're tasteful..."

"That certainly could be the reason."

He realized vaguely his hand was starting to shake worse and now that the coffee in front of him was empty, he dropped both hands in his lap. "Yeah. Or there's those random encounters at the grocery store."

Coricopat smiled at that, "And those. Those are always nice."

That got a grin out of the smaller man. "They have their moments."

"There are always coffee shops, as well."

"So I've heard," he teased.

That earned a grin as the other finished his coffee, "What do you have going on for the rest of the day?"

"Nothing really, not before this evening I mean," he said, not quite wanting to add he needed to go to work.

"I see."

Mistoffelees shrugged. "You?"

"Nothing really. I should go meet with Mac later, but beyond that nothing."

"Why did you ask?" Mistoffelees enquired.

"Just curious, is all."

"Alright," he replied and considered. "Do you... want to do this again?"

Coricopat looked at him in mild surprise, "I...Certainly wouldn't object to it. I would like to."

He blushed for a moment, as if thinking himself too forward. "Okay."

"When?" came the quiet question.

"I... whenever you like?"

"My schedule's pretty open."

"So's mine except the evenings," came the response with a smile. "You choose."

"What do you say to next Tuesday?"

"I can do that," Mistoffelees nodded.

"Sounds like a plan then. Same time?"

Mistoffelees nodded. "Here?"

"I think so."

"Alright," he said softly, a little unsure why he was doing this.

Coricopat glanced toward the clock, "Well..."

"Should let you get going?" Mistoffelees asked.

"I...don't have anywhere I _need_ to be, but I should probably prep for that meeting with Mac."

"Yeah, I'd hate for you to mess up with your boss," Mistoffelees said with a smile. "But I'll see you soon?"

Cori returned the smile, "You have my word."

"Great. Have a good evening and good luck with your meeting."

"Thank you. Have a good evening. Break a leg."

"I'll try not to literally," Mistoffelees laughed. "But thank you."

Coricopat grinned slightly, "Do try to avoid that."

"I will" he assured. "Though a vacation might be nice I think I'd prefer a less painful way of getting it."

"Sounds good." Coricopat rose, "Take care."

"You too," Mistoffelees smiled, not wanting to stand up quite yet but tracking the other with his eyes. The taller man touched his brow and slipped out. After he left, Mistoffelees frowned down at his hands before quickly rising and making his way back to the apartment, only hoping that he would feel better before that evening.

* * *

><p>Alonzo and Admetus, if they encounter each other in the same story, always have a past. I have no idea why these muses decided on this but it's a pattern I've yet to get them to break. More about that will of course be revealed as the story moves along.<p>

Thank you everyone who's left feedback! Getting reviews really does mean a lot to us as authors!


	7. I'll Be Waiting Outside

Alonzo sighed as he planted himself in his office chair. He'd barely been able to sleep and the only reason he had not ended up at Admetus' shop was by telling himself over and over that the other was probably not there but sleeping like a sane person.

Kardama slunk into the main office area, weaving his way through toward Martin's office. Alonzo glanced over at the grey haired man, trying not to wince obviously.

Kardama barely spared him a glance before knocking on the door to Martin's office. There was a pause and a suspicious voice finally called out, "What?"

"It is Kardama. I need to speak with you."

Another pause and the door opened. "You? Need to speak with me? Come on in."

Kardama stepped inside, waiting until the door was closed to speak again, "There was a problem with Alonzo on the last patrol."

"A problem with Alonzo?" Martin returned to his seat and leaned back in it. "Surely not our problem child?"

"He knew the shopkeeper we were interviewing. Ordered me off when we know my methods work, given time."

"Knew a shopkeeper?" Martin asked, looking slightly more interested.

"He said they knew each other as children."

"And he ordered you off the man then?"

"He ordered me off the man before I knew that they had known one another."

Martin pursed his lips. "Did this shopkeeper seem suspicious?"

"He did. Carried sunglasses dark enough that would reflect so that you couldn't see the eyes of the person wearing them."

That certainly got Martin's attention. "Did you sweep the rest of the store?"

"I did not have time. I had no back-up."

Martin scowled. "Because of his foolishness?"

"Because the moment he saw the shopkeeper he froze."

Martin began drumming his fingers on his chair arm. "Hm. That's hardly acceptable in the field."

"I cannot have this happen again."

"No," Martin agreed. "Recommendations?"

"I have little I can recommend at this juncture."

Still drumming his fingers, Martin considered for a long moment before sighing. "No, I can see why you don't. Perhaps Munkustrap and I should return to the shop."

"It may be a good idea."

Martin nodded. "I will assign you and O'Neal elsewhere for the moment. But if he turns up any more childhood contacts..."

"I will let you know."

"Good," Martin said. "Anything else?"

"Not at the moment, unless you have anything you need me to look into?"

"No. I will let you know how our investigation into the shopkeeper goes."

Kardama inclined his head, "Of course. Good day."

Martin snorted. "We could call it that."

The grey-haired man shook his head and slipped out of the office.

Considering the door for a moment, Martin frowned. He did not like surprises, especially not with the agents on his team.

D-D-D-D

Mistoffelees came through the door to the club, glancing around at the almost empty halls. He was there early for once, and a little unsure whether he should be or not. The shaking had gone down but he was feeling a little dizzy, and like his skin was itching.

Grids was leaning against the wall of the hall, "Hello, Misto."

"Hey," he said, pulling himself out of his thoughts and smiling at her. "How're you?"

"I'm doing well. How are you?"

"Good, I think," he replied shifting as Bomba approached. "I went to coffee with Coricopat."

Grids smiled at that, "Oh? How'd that go?"

"I think well? We're doing it again."

"Really?" Bomba asked, looking rather surprised.

Mistoffelees just nodded. "Really."

"What do you think of him?" Grids queried.

"I'm not sure. He's different," Mistoffelees considered. "He doesn't want to come here because apparently he'd prefer to think of me without most of my clothes off? I'm still wrapping my mind around that one."

Griddlebone smiled at that, "So you've located yourself someone who appears to be one of the last remaining gentlemen then?"

"It looks like," he said, sounding confused by the idea.

"Well, good luck with that. So you went to coffee. What did you talk about?" She brushed her blonde hair back.

"Life, hobbies, whether I liked it here or not."

"And you enjoyed yourself?" Grids asked, Bomba considering the pair like she really was not entirely sure what to think about the conversation, but she was leaning toward some joy.

"Yes," he said quietly.

Bomba gave him an impressed look. "Wow."

"Wow?" he asked, giving her a sidelong look.

"Wow, he seems nice. How'd you manage that?"

"By looking helpless and sweet?" Mistoffelees teased.

Grids smirked at that, "That implies that you're capable of that."

"Looking sweet and helpless?" Mistoffelees grinned.

"Yes, that," she nodded.

"Oh, I'm sure I can be," he replied. "I sucked you two into raising me didn't I?"

"You were five and wearing a blindfold," Bomba replied.

"Since then you've become less cute and helpless," Grids supplied."

"What, you don't think I'm cute now?" he protested.

"I think you're you," she responded.

He grinned, rolling his eyes. "Uh-huh."

"Which doesn't always lend itself to 'cute', but on occasion I still see that little kid."

He considered that, smiling softly. "Do you miss the little kid ever?"

"Sometimes, but then I remember what a strong young man he's become," Grids offered in response.

For a moment he didn't know how to react to that before leaning in against Grids' side. "Thank you."

"What, I have to sprout platitudes to get hugged now?" Bomba complained and Mistoffelees held out his other arm. "You're all like grown up now," Bomba teased. "Going out on dates and everything."

Grids looped her arms around Misto, "I'm with Bomba, somehow you turned out alright."

"Somehow," he agreed and Bomba broke out of the half hug enough to whack the back of his head.

"You, sir, can be insufferable, though," Grids continued.

"I learned from the best," he chirped. She stepped back enough to thump his shoulder.

He grinned. "Abuse! You're both abusing me!"

Griddlebone grinned widely, "Abusing you?"

"Yes, you two," he protested but was still smiling at the pair of them.

"Oh please," Bomba rolled her eyes. "It's only payback."

"I'm with Bomba. Again."

"You're teaming up against me!" he wailed. "How unfair."

"We've done it for years, you should be used to it."

He laughed, feeling more relaxed than he had in a while and especially since he'd agreed to the date with Coricopat or since Tumble had asked him about magic. "Thanks a lot guys."

"Always," Grids promised.

He linked an arm through each of theirs. "I love you guys," he murmured, serious.

"Of course you do," Bomba said, ruffling his hair and getting an indignant yelp in return. "Now go get ready. The other dancers are arriving."

Grids leaned down and kissed his cheek, "Go on, Misto." With a grin he broke away, slipping down the hall.

Bomba's smile lasted until he was out of sight and she glanced over at Grids'. "Is it bad that I'm so worried?"

She shook her head, "No. I trust this guy, because Mac does, but...Misto's...well you know."

"You know?" Bomba asked, thinking she did but wanting to make sure.

One of Grids' hands moved to brush along the corner of her eye.

Bomba nodded. "Yeah. That concerns me."

"Anything beyond that?" Grids asked softly.

"I don't know. He's attractive enough I worry that even if this guy says otherwise..."

"We're always going to be worrying about that, though. And like I said, Mac vouches for him. I like him, and did he set off any of your red flags?"

Bomba paused and shook her head. "Actually, the fact he didn't set off any is what concerns me the most. Time will tell I guess."

"I suppose so. We'll keep an eye on him, alright?"

Bomba nodded firmly. "Of course we will. You ready for tonight?"

"Just need to get dressed."

"Good," Bomba said with a nod and a smile.

"You?"

"Just about," she said, considering the organized chaos around them just get busier with each passing moment.

"Well, I'd better go get changed."

"Break a nonphysical leg," Bomba said, waving her off.

Grids laughed as she sauntered off, "Thanks." Bomba returned the laugh, turning her attention to the chaos growing around them.

D-D-D-D

Munkustrap looked up at the flickering neon sign over the door to the shop, "Please tell me you're kidding. This place?"

"This place," Martin replied, eying the neon ponies dancing across the sign with obvious distaste. That distaste only became more apparent when he pushed the door open and a bell made a cheery sound above the door. He glared at the bell as if the heat of his gaze would melt it.

Munkustrap entered behind him, his blue eyes sweeping over the cluttered space, lighting on the sunglasses. Admetus was trying to organize a shelf and turned when they entered, repressing a sigh when he realized they were government agents. "Can I help you?"

Munkustrap glanced at Martin, but moved over to the sunglasses, "How much for these?"

"Those? I don't know, do you have any spare change?" Admetus asked. "I got them on a discount ages ago and haven't been able to move them since? Do you see how much dust is on them? No one will buy them because they're worried it will make them look like a magic user." He threw his hands up. "Now I know why I got them on such a good discount. Haven't sold a pair of them."

The black-haired man picked a pair up, "I can see why. Must be hard trying to sell anything down here."

"Some days," he said. "You'd be surprised how much people like nick knacks or even a little bit of luxury. Spice tends to sell out fast, as do any old vids I can find or even old book editions. But things that make someone look suspicious or stand out? I might as well hand them out for free and even that doesn't work." His eyes slid over to Martin, who was poking at one of his shelves, lips curled back in distaste.

"You might sell more of anything if you cleaned up a bit," Munkus commented.

"It's possible," Admetus said with a shrug. The door opened again and the costumer walking in stopped, looked at the government agents and turned to walk out just as quickly as they entered.

"I do decent business," Admetus added.

"It a hardly decent part of town," Munkustrap picked up one of the knick knacks, looking it over.

"We live with what we can," he shrugged again. "I grew up here. Giving back to the community and all that."

"At a price of course."

"I have to keep afloat myself to give anything back, don't I?" Ademtus asked, testily.

Munkustrap nodded slightly, "Of course."

"Look," he said, eying Martin again. "This is the second time the government's been in my shop. Do you guys actually want something here?"

Munkus looked at Martin to answer that question.

Martin sighed. He preferred to lurk in the background of any such meeting as this, but sometimes one needed to flex what muscles they had. "We were given to believe that there might be magical contraband in this shop, or at the very least that you might give us some indication where magic users could be found."

Admetus' eyes widened and it was nearly impossible to know the lurch his stomach gave. "Me? Magical contraband? Look, you can search this shop top to bottom, but I know I don't have that." Alonzo's walking through the door had given him the time to dump his entire stock and burn any receipts that he actually had-which had hardly been many to begin with.

"As this is our second visit, I don't doubt that at all," Munkustrap murmured.

Admetus gave him a hurt look. "Then you should have looked the first time, okay?"

"We'll be checking in with you at a later date, sir. Be assured of that," Munkus glanced at Martin and then toward the door. Martin nodded and headed that way.

"Oh, don't worry," Admetus muttered. "I'm well aware."

Munkustrap stepped out of the shop, his head snapping around to focus on the shadows of an alley up the street.

"What is it?" Martin asked.

"Magic...I think."

"You think?" Martin asked and gestured for Munkustrap to try and track the feeling.

"It doesn't feel like magic usually does," the younger man murmured, starting in that direction.

"What does it feel like?" Martin demanded. "I can't read your mind, Hollister."

"Controlled. And...layered," he frowned, moving cautiously.

Martin frowned and followed on his heels closely. Munkustrap paused at the entrance to the alley, looking around in confusion before moving through the shadows again.

The government agents came out of the other end of the alley just in time to see a figure duck down a nearby side street. The light briefly caught the man's features, illuminating the figure as Genghis Selkirk.

Martin's eyes widened and he started swearing. He started across the street just in time for a truck to block the way. "What the hell?" he yelled as said truck started backing up into another alley. "Bastards," he muttered, finally making his way across the street only to see several roads leading off from the side street. "Which way did he go?" he demanded of his partner.

Munkustrap focused, shaking his head, "I can't find him."

"What?" Martin whirled on him. "What do you mean, you can't find him?"

"I mean he's gone. I can't get a lock."

"How?" Martin growled.

"I don't know, I can tell you he went North or East, somewhere in that quarter from here, but that's all. I can't get more specific."

Martin started cursing loudly, losing his composure for the first time in years. "We just let Selkirk walk away from us? Selkirk?"

"We didn't exactly have much we could do about it!"

"But we have to report it to the boss," Martin replied.

Munkustrap swore under his breath, "Wonderful."

Martin ran a hand over his face before replacing his glasses. "Great."

"We should get back and get that process started..."

Taking another frustrated breath, Martin nodded. Munkustrap focused on his magic to confirm that he had no lock on Selkirk, and then turned to head back to their headquarters.

D-D-D-D

Mistoffelees was nearly stumbling by the time he got home. He spared one glance at the roses on their doorstep, noticed it had Tumble's name on it and forced the door open, leaving them. He shut the door and locked it, stumbling around in the dark. Nearly fainting on the couch, he got a wet cloth over his eyes and prayed the headache would go away.

It had been growing all day and he just hurt. His skin felt tight and he'd shocked himself on everything metal he'd touched that day.

Tumble arrived home about thirty minutes later. He paused at the sight of the roses on the doorstep and picked them up, trying to decide what to do with them as he unlocked the apartment and turned on the light. He shrugged out of his coat and locked the door.

Mistoffelees let out a cry at the light, and turned over on the couch, trying to hide from the brightness. Some days he wished he really was blind...

Tumble startled, dropping the bouquet and shutting the light off again, "Misto?"

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I wasn't expecting the light."

"S'alright. Are _you _alright?"

"I don't know," he said, pressing the still damp cloth further against his eyes.

"I'm going to go into the kitchen and get these flowers in water. C-Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you," he mumbled. "You can turn the kitchen light on. Give me a few minutes and I'll try to move to the bedroom."

"…Kay, what happened?" Tumble made his way toward the kitchen, turning the light on in there.

"I don't know," he said again. "I just have this headache."

"Must be some headache..."

"It is," he assured Tumble.

The brown-haired man carefully placed the roses in water, considering the card that had been addressed to him. He sighed softly.

"Where they from Tugger?" Mistoffelees asked, the cloth still pressed against his eyes.

"Y-yeah."

"Do they say anything? I mean, if you don't mind?"

"...An apology." He leaned against the counter, "Damn it, this is why I didn't want him t-to know wh-where I was."

"Because he's going to send flowers and make you want to go back?"

"Y-yeah. Th-that."

Mistoffelees rolled over, wincing. "Is it so bad as all that?"

"I-I don't know i-if I'm r-ready to deal with it y-yet."

Mistoffelees sighed. "But you should, at some point."

"I know that!" came the snapped reply.

"Sorry," Mistoffelees murmured.

Tumble sighed, "No, I-I am. I sh-shouldn't be snapping at you."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out..." the shorter man tried to sooth, despite the fact he was still curled up on the couch with a cloth over his eyes.

"Thanks..."

"Good luck," Mistoffelees murmured quietly.

"C-can I get you a-anything?"

"A new head?" Mistoffelees asked. "Can you soak another cloth for me?"

"Yeah..." Tumble picked up a dishtowel and ran it under the tap, wringing it out before bringing it into the living room and holding it out to Misto.

"Thanks," he said, accepting it and putting the one he'd had down.

"You're welcome," Tumble took the used one and returned to the kitchen, soaking it and then setting it in the fridge to keep it cool.

Mistoffelees curled up further on the couch. "While you're up, can you grab me the phone?"

"Yeah, sure." He picked up the phone, bringing it over. "I'm headed to my room, call me if you need anything."

"Thanks," he said, managing to offer the other a smile.

Tumble returned it faintly, "Of course." He disappeared into his room.

D-D-D-D

A couple days later, Mistoffelees emerged from the coffee place, glancing back at Coricopat.

Coricopat offered Mistoffelees a slight smile, "Hey, I was wondering..."

"Yeah?" he asked, turning and pulling his coat a bit closer.

"Would...well, would you be willing to join me for dinner?"

The shorter man stopped, tensing slightly. "Dinner?" he asked, faintly.

Coricopat swallowed slightly, nodding, "Yes?"

"Wh-when?" the shorter managed after a moment. Coffee was one thing, but dinner felt more like a relationship.

"Next Thursday?"

"I, I mean, what time too?" Mistoffelees asked. "I c-could get the night off?" Apparently he had been spending far too much time around his flat mate.

"Or...I could pick you up after work?"

"It will be a little late," he said softly. "But yes."

"So next Thursday night?"

He nodded. "Alright. I can't believe I'm going to ask this but... what sort of dress code is this looking like?"

"Street clothes. Casual?"

He nodded with a faint smile. "I can do that."

Coricopat offered him a smile in return, "Wonderful."

Mistoffelees hesitantly returned the same smile. "What brought that on?" he asked.

"What? Dinner? I...just thought we'd been meeting for coffee for a while, I might test the waters and see if you'd be willing to have dinner with me."

"Alright," he said, considering that.

"Is...that alright?"

"Yes," he said, nodding. "Just, that new territory again, you know?"

"Yeah...I know."

Mistoffelees shifted forward slightly, a little closer to him. "I'm a little surprised too."

"Surprised?" Cori looked at him, surprise lighting his own features.

"Yeah," he said, shifting awkwardly for a moment from foot to foot.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I didn't expect dinner to follow coffee."

Coricopat blinked at that, "I see."

"I'm sorry," he said, putting his hands up and backing away slightly. "It's nothing, never mind. I'm just being foolish."

"No, don't apologize. I'm still confused, but...I highly doubt you're being foolish."

He glanced up at the taller. "A part of me is confused why you went the route of Jones', coffee, and then dinner. I guess I expected the middle step to be skipped, even when it happened."

Coricopat looked a bit hurt at that, but he inclined his head, "Fair enough. But I did tell you at the beginning. I want to know _you_. Not what you look like, or what others think of you. But _you_."

"I work as an exotic dancer," he said softly. "My faith in people is about nil."

"I know. I just...really, I do just want to get to know you."

"I'll work on figuring out why," he said with a faint smile. "In the meantime, if it helps... I think you're working really hard at building some of that faith."

Coricopat's smile was nearly as faint, "Well, I'll take that as a good thing."

"So far I think it is," Mistoffelees said with another smile.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"So, Thursday?" Mistoffelees said softly. "After work?"

"Thursday, after work," Coricopat agreed.

"You'll meet me there?"

"I will, I'll be waiting outside."

Mistoffelees smiled at that, the corner of his eyes crinkling. "Outside, right."

Coricopat bit his lip, smiling faintly, "Yes, outside."

Mistoffelees laughed. "I'll see you then."

"Take care until then."

"You too," Mistoffelees said and paused for a moment before taking a step forward and leaning on his toes to kiss Coricopat's cheek before rocking back down again.

Coricopat blinked in surprise at that, "I...thank you."

Mistoffelees smiled at him, a little shocked himself. "Have a good day," he said, and turned to leave.

"You too," Cori managed to murmur.

Flashing him a smile over his shoulder, Mistoffelees jammed his hands in the coat pockets and walked back to his apartment. The taller man watched him go, shock still registering on his features, before he cleared his mind and turned to go get some work done.

* * *

><p>Oh, Mistoffelees, you have got to communicate better with words rather than physical actions. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Remember, your authors really, really love getting reviews, so if you have a moment, that little button down in the middle of the page feels lonely...<p> 


	8. You're More Tasteful

A loud knock thundered from the door to Munkustrap's apartment the next day.

The agent startled at that, moving over and answering the door cautiously, his weapon close at hand. "Yes?"

Tugger looked at the weapon his older brother was holding, unimpressed by the show of force. "You have a bit?"

Munkustrap set the weapon down, nodding as he stepped aside, "Of course. Come on in."

Rolling his eyes, Tugger stepped into the apartment. "Feeling a little paranoid there, bro?"

"I am allowed a dose of paranoia, Tugger. What can I do for you?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Just sorta wanted to talk. Been a while since I've heard from you."

Munkustrap nodded slightly, motioning to the couch and chairs, "Have a seat?"

"Sure," Tugger said, and plopped down on the middle of the couch, spreading out to take up a great deal of the room.

His brother shook his head slightly before settling in one of the arm chairs, "How are things?"

"Well, they're things," Tugger replied with a slight frown. "How're you?"

"Same as ever," came the reply.

"Well, that was a fast conversation..." Tugger muttered. "Look, I guess, I was sorta wondering what your..." he sounded like he hated to say what he was about to. "...Advice on a matter."

Munkustrap's brows rose sharply at that, "You want _my_ advice?"

"Isn't what I said?" Tugger demanded, slinking down on the couch slightly.

"Sorry, I'm just...don't you usually go to Mac?"

"Well, sure, but I haven't seen him in a while. Besides, you're more... tasteful."

"Oh dear, that doesn't bode well." The elder of the two leaned back in his chair, "Alright, what is it?"

"Well," Tugger looked uncomfortable for a moment. "You know I was seeing someone, right?"

Munkustrap nodded, "Last I'd heard the two of you were sharing an apartment."

"Yeah, well, he may or may not have walked out."

That got a long blink, "What happened?"

"We were fighting, he stalked out and refused to tell me where he was going. Well, I finally figured out where he's staying, but... now I guess I have no idea what to do."

"Well...without knowing what the fights, I'm assuming there was more than one, were at least vaguely about I don't really know how to tell you to proceed."

Tugger gave him a long look. "They were just stupid fights. I mean, in hindsight, really stupid fights. But once you get into that rut of arguing, it's hard to calm down enough to get out of it."

Munkustrap considered that for a long moment, "Then you move slowly. You court him again. Try to get back to where you were before constantly fighting, but remember you're both hurt so you'll want to move _slowly_."

Pausing, the taller man finally nodded, processing that. "So... start over?"

"That's the best plan I can think of. You can't work with this as repairing, it needs to be rebuilt."

"Well, I mean, I got him once right?" Tugger tried to reassure himself, hooking his hands in his belt. It should have been a difficult position to pull off sitting, but he clearly had a lot of practice and managed to make it look natural.

"You did. Be charming, but remember he knows most of your tricks now."

"Well that's not reassuring," Tugger muttered.

Munkus considered for a long moment, "Why did you fall for him originally?"

"I don't know. I mean, he's quiet and sweet and doesn't fall for all my tricks."

"What kept you attracted to him, you moved in with him after all."

"Well, at first it was that, I don't know, he still wasn't buying what I was selling? He wouldn't let me lie to him or get away with things? I guess as much as I liked that intellectually, some days I just wanted not to deal with it."

"Alright, next question. If he comes back to you and you work things out, will you be able to deal with that again?"

"That's the problem, isn't it?" Tugger sighed. "I want to be able to deal with it all. I want to. But wanting something and actually being able to do it are different things."

"They really are. So the question becomes: is he worth it?"

"I think so," Tugger said softly.

"Then what you need to do is show him the man he fell for. Obviously he did at one point, and he may be able to do it again."

For a moment Tugger considered, before nodding. "Right."

"You've both got a good deal of forgiving, healing, and maturing to do. But I wish you luck, and I'm here if you need anything."

"Great, thanks." Tugger glanced around the apartment. "Sure everything's going well with you?"

Munkus sighed, "I hate my job, but that's nothing new."

"Well," Tugger said with a slightly bitter smirk. "It's not really like you can get out of it."

The quiet magic user's hand moved to rub his birthmark out of habit, "No. I can't. I just...God."

"Are you gonna be okay?" Tugger asked softly.

"I don't know. I...I keep my head down, and try not to get out of line. I...may have inadvertently caused more harm than good recently though."

"Oh boy," Tugger shook his head. "You wanna talk about it?"

"I let a magic user that my boss' boss has been looking for get away. If I'd worked at it I probably could have located him. Or if I'd ignored the sense I got of him then it might have been alright. As it stands...the man in charge is likely going to be showing up..."

Tugger whistled. "Well, that sounds... exciting..."

"It sounds like it's going to be a pain in the ass, not to mention what it could end up doing to the community. At least when it's our team there are two seekers neither of whom want to be there. I'm not saying we let things slip, but if I forget to mention something it happens." He shrugged.

Tugger chuckled at that. "Screwing up the system passive agressively? I like that."

"The magic users didn't ask for this curse. And they certainly didn't ask to be taken away from what lives they have."

"Like you were?"

"I got off _lucky_, Tugger," his brother murmured.

"Because you're being used rather than what, experimented on?" Tugger asked, flaring in anger.

"Yes," came the frank response. "I'm still alive, I have some semblance of freedom. I can see you, I have my own apartment. I have what passes for a life."

"But it's only passing," Tugger said quietly.

Munkustrap dropped his gaze at that, "I don't have any other options, Tugger."

"I know," his brother sighed. "I mean, you do, but none that you'd actually take."

"What are they, Tugger? Lay them out for me? I've been over every alternative I can think of."

"Come on, you think there aren't people like you living under low?" he asked, shaking his head. "Mac has several in his employ that I know of. But you? All tight laced you? You'd never run away to live on the other side of the law. We're not trapped in this city you know, though it may be hard to get out of."

"Tugger, at this point, me leaving to live on the other side of the law would simply cause trouble for those around me. I could try to get out of the city, but where to?"

Tugger shrugged. "Just saying it's possible, that's all."

Munkus sighed, "I know...I know."

Tugger shrugged again, watching his brother closely.

Munkustrap ran his hand through his dyed hair, "If you see Mac, wish him well from me would you?"

"Sure," Tugger said with a nod. "You two really could just get together yourselves sometime, you know."

"I'm sure that would be a good plan..."

Throwing his hands up, Tugger rolled his eyes. "God, the two of you are so paranoid."

"Paranoia is not a bad thing, Tugger."

"No, but it makes you look pretty crazy," his younger brother huffed.

Munkustrap rolled his eyes, "Says the man who comes to ask his _single_ brother for relationship advice."

"Well, you think I want Mac's relation advice? Good god, the man is a force of nature when it comes to that. I may be charming but I'm not him."

Munkus laughed, "I suppose that's true."

Tugger grinned, happy at making his brother laugh at all. "You're the saner choice."

Munkustrap smiled faintly at that, "I'll take that, thank you."

"Sane's good, or so I hear." Tugger glanced around the apartment again and back to his brother, returning the smile.

Munkus considered for a long moment, "How is work going?"

"Same as it goes," Tugger replied. "Pit of despair with all sorts of kooky things going on."

That garnered another half-laugh, "Ah yes, right."

"Us crazy kids," Tugger said, shaking his head with a grin. "I wonder what we'll come up with next."

"Oh who knows..." Munkustrap's mouth was quirked up still.

"But I think everyone's scared to find out," Tugger teased, leaning further back against the couch.

"I can guarantee it."

That got a bark of laughter out of Tugger. "Well, now that I've spilled my gut around, I suppose I should head home and start planning my seduction?"

"Probably," Munkus shook his head. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Tugger said, pushing himself up off the couch.

Munkustrap rose to see his brother to the door, "Take care, Tug."

"You too," Tugger said, reaching the door. "Try to enjoy your profession if possible."

His brother rolled his eyes, "I'll try. Though I think I'd have to lose my heart first."

"Yeah, try to keep a hold of that. Good luck," he said with another wave before ducking out the door.

Munkustrap sighed, closing and locking the door behind Tugger. He leaned against the door frame for a long moment, trying to remind himself of why he didn't simply take his brother's advice and get out.

D-D-D-D

Jerrie entered the agreed upon meeting location, his eyes flickering around the shadows of the building before finally lighting on Genghis who sat perched near the back wall. The redheaded magic user, glanced at his wife before starting over there. Teazer followed on his footsteps. "What's up, Genghis?" she asked, frowning at him slightly.

The water-controller looked up at the other two, "A couple of things, neither of which bode well."

"Well, so long as we're not boding well," she said lightly before her expression turned serious. "What's going on?"

"There's a magic, a strong one, feels like it's only starting to truly manifest, but if I can sense it it won't be long before the government will as well."

"Where?" Teazer asked. "And can you tell which type it is?"

"Fire or Electricity," Genghis responded. "I'm still getting an exact lock on it, but I believe the user to be in the general vicinity of that club down by the dockside, the one with the gambling."

"You mean Jones' place?" Teazer said in some surprise. "You're kidding, right?"

"Yes, that's the place. And you both know I don't joke about this."

Teazer glanced over at her husband and scowled. "Jones doesn't deal in magic though. Everything else under the known sky he'll get in on but not magic."

"That implies 'e knows about it," Jerrie considered. "Let's figure some'ow 'e don't know. Then it's possible, ain't it?"

"Possible," Teazer said. "But somehow, I don't know, unlikely? I'm probably just projecting though, that place gives me the shivers."

Genghis nodded his agreement, "It's hardly a palatable location. Nevertheless, we need to see about locating the user and getting them out of here."

Teazer sighed and nodded. "Do you want us doing surveillance of the area?"

"I do. Keep an eye out for agents though, they've been poking around the Neon Pony, and I nearly ran smack into two of them the other night."

"Admetus' place? Damn," Teazer shook her head and considered. "Wait, if the user is manifesting and they're at Jones'... how old are they?"

"That I don't know without more surveillance," Genghis replied.

Teazer kept frowning. "Because if most users start manifesting in their young teens... at a place like that..." she brought herself up short and shook her head. "Alright. Do you want us checking the place out?"

Genghis nodded, "I do. Watch for anything that indicates the suppressants aren't working, or anything that looks like withdrawals."

Teazer nodded. "Will do. Meet here or somewhere else?"

"Here, unless you hear otherwise."

"Sounds good," she said. "See you soon then. We'll keep an eye out around the place."

"Very good." He finally rose, nodding to Jerrie, who had opted to remain silent for the exchange. "Take care, stay safe. Both of you."

"We always do," Teazer chirped and turned to slide out.

Jerrie followed his wife, pausing once they were a few blocks away, "What d'ya think, Tea?"

"Think?" she half turned to glance at him. "About the user or the location?"

"Both?"

She shrugged. "I'm not thrilled with the idea of spending a few nights at Jones'. But if we can help someone..." she let out a huff of breath. "I'm just trying to figure out what a youth would be doing there."

Jerrie nodded, "Seems awful young for a place like that..."

"What are you thinking about it?" she asked, sliding an arm through her husband's as they walked.

"I'm thinkin' I don't like how this is shapin' up."

She tilted her head, stepping closer to lean against his side as they walked. "Which part of it?"

"Most a it. We're talking a real powerful magic user manifestin', an' the government's comin' close on our heels too."

"We'll just have to move fast is all."

"Which we're good at doin'."

"We are," she agreed. "So let's just move extra fast and we'll be okay. Hopefully the user will be too."

"Here's hopin'," he sighed quietly.

"Shall we start planning our surveillance?"

"Soun's like a good idea t' me. We also need t' check in with Mac b'fore too long."

"We're looking at quite the full schedule then," she laughed.

Jerrie grinned, "It happens when y' live a double life."

"Us? A double life?" she laughed. "Life would be boring otherwise, you know."

He looped his arm around her waist, "I don' doubt it."

She laughed softly. "Should get a full night's sleep then."

"Oh I suppose so..." Laughing again, she dragged him off to where they stayed while in town.

D-D-D-D

Having gotten himself to work with no problems, Mistoffelees was in the process of changing for the evening when he found himself having to lean hard against one of the walls, head swimming. He'd been having issues with metal again that day, being shocked every time he came into contact with it.

Grids paused outside the room he was using to change. SHe knocked lightly on the door, "Misto?"

"Yeah?" he called out, hand on his head.

"You all set? You're on in just a few minutes."

"I... I don't know," he managed, feeling queasy at the thought of moving.

"...What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but I feel dizzy," he replied, trying to straighten and sagging back down. "Really, really dizzy."

She tried the door and found that the knob turned, "I'm going to come in, alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine," he replied.

Grids stepped inside, closing the door behind her, "What happened?"

"I don't know," he said, sinking down to the ground. "But I feel nauseous as well as like I'm about to fall over."

She moved over to his side, crouching down beside him, "You're in no condition to dance."

"Apparently not," he agreed, not even feeling well enough to press the point or claim he was fine. It was far too obvious he was not.

"Are you going to be able to make it home, or staying here for a while?"

"I," he paused and nearly started banging his head back against the wall. "I have dinner tonight."

Her eyes widened, "What?"

"Dinner." He paused, swallowing and cradling his head. "Coricopat asked me to dinner."

"And that's...tonight. Oh Misto..."

"Is it too much to hope this goes away before then?" he managed as the door swung open to reveal Bomba.

"Misto you're supposed-" she cut off on seeing him and crouched down by Grids. "You look terrible."

Grids looked up at the other woman, "He's had a really severe dizzy spell."

"Great," she murmured. "Will you be alright?"

"I hope so," he murmured.

"Let me guess, I need to find another dancer or start shuffling things?"

"If you could," Mistoffelees murmured.

Grids looked at him, "Can I get you anything?" He shook his head and regretted it.

The blonde looked at Bomba in concern. Bomba was frowning and sighed. "Get changed back into your normal clothes, alright? Are you staying here?"

"Yes," he replied, not entirely sure he wanted to admit to her it was because of a guy who invited him for dinner.

Grids rose, "I should go finish getting ready."

"Go on," he said, gesturing her away.

She offered him a faint smile and slipped out, finishing her make-up before going to see if Bomba had left Misto's dressing room. Bomba had emerged in that time, and flagged Griddlebone down. "Any thoughts?"

"I don't know. I think he should go home, personally, but he won't."

"Why won't he?"

"He has dinner tonight, apparently."

Bomba did not look entirely impressed by that. "Which means... great. So does he intend to stay here all night until then?"

Grids nodded, "As far as I can tell."

"Great," she shook her head. "If we send him home, how likely is it he'll just come back?" Bomba had had many chances over the years to run up against Mistoffelees' stubborn streak.

"Highly. And I don't know if I trust him in this condition on the streets."

"Yeah," Bomba sighed. "So we keep him down the next few hours and see how it's then." She paused for a long moment, the thing that was really bothering her coming out. "Should we get him to an actual doctor? Should we assume this is something to do with... or is it a legitimate medical concern?"

Griddlebone bit her lip as she considered, "I think we should let it play out. If he has another spell like this we'll look into an actual doctor."

Bomba considered and nodded. "Alright. You're due up on stage, darling. Off you go." The blonde flicked her hair over her shoulder and put on a smile before picking up her scarves and slipping onto stage.

D-D-D-D

Coricopat checked his watch and finally moved over, knocking on the back stage door. The show should have finished a short while before. Bomba threw the door open, giving him a very long look. "Hello."

The brunet managed to not take a step back at the scrutiny, "Hello."

"Assuming you're here for Misto?"

"Yes... we were supposed to have dinner. Is everything alright?"

"Should be. But do you remember everything I said regarding your spleen and other bodily parts?"

He nodded, "One hardly forgets such a graphic threat. I give you my word now as then, this is just dinner."

"Right, let's just say it goes double for tonight, alright?"

"Please stop threatening people," Mistoffelees murmured, appearing at her arm.

"Are you're sure you're up for this?" she asked, glancing down at him.

"Yes," he said faintly. "I feel fine."

Coricopat frowned very slightly at that, "Are you sure you're alright, Mistoffelees?"

"Fine," he protested again. "For the last few hours, really."

Bomba didn't entirely look like she believed him, but ruffled his hair for good measure anyway, smiling at his yelp. "Alright, fine. Be careful, don't make me kill anyone tomorrow, and go home the moment you start feeling bad, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said, rolling his eyes and smoothing his hair down.

Coricopat looked between them, "Shall we then...?"

"Yes," Mistoffelees said, stepping toward him quickly.

He offered the other his arm, "What happened a few hours ago?"

Mistoffelees blinked at that before hesitating slipping his arm through Coricopat's. "Nothing, I just didn't feel well."

"Alright...as long as you're sure. Besides that how are you today?"

"Alright, over all," he replied. "Hey, I got out of work. That almost counts as a bonus."

The other didn't look quite convinced of that, "You could have left a message to call this off tonight, if you weren't feeling well, you know."

"Thank you, I'm fine, really," he said, offering him a smile. "It was a spell."

"Alright, do you have those often?" Coricopat asked, concerned.

"Not usually," he said with a shrug. "I mean, every once in a great while."

"Have you had them looked into?"

"I know what causes them. It's no big deal," he said, glancing away.

"...Alright." He finally changed the subject, "I was thinking, there's a decent restaurant about one more block over, they serve all manner of things. Also pretty affordable. Sound good?"

"Yes," Mistoffelees nodded. "I don't actually know many restaurants around here, so lead on."

Coricopat offered him a bit of a smile, leading him to the restaurant he'd mentioned and opening the door for him. That got a long blink out of Mistoffelees. "I'm not feeling that bad..."

"Oh, right, sorry. Habit in general I suppose."

Another blink came from Mistoffelees. "Opening doors for people is your habit?"

"Not enough people show that common courtesy," he replied.

"Well, I agree with the not many people bit of that," Mistoffelees murmured, glancing around and shifting slightly.

Coricopat met a server's eyes and the waiter nodded, picking up two menus and showing them to a table. Feeling a little awkward, Mistoffelees followed him, glancing at the other patrons as he went and trying not to judge himself based off any of them. Glancing at Misto as he took his seat, Coricopat murmured, "You alright?"

"Fine," he said, looking around. "I guess it is just an adjustment. I'm not used to being around crowds. Well, except specific ones."

"Ah, of course." Coricopat picked up one of the menus, glancing at the other over it.

Mistoffelees blinked at that, picking up the menu in front of him and trying to concentrate enough to read it. "Do you come here often?"

"Not really, I've been here once or twice."

"Oh. Well, you seemed to have liked it enough to come back?"

"They have good food, and quick service as well," the taller man nodded.

"Well, that's good," Mistoffelees mumbled. "You wouldn't happen to have any recommendations, would you?"

"Their French Dip sandwich is especially good, as is their tomato soup."

Mistoffelees arched his brow and laughed at that. "You know, soup in general might not be a bad plan. Maybe a bit more hearty though?"

Coricopat chuckled, "They've got a couple of soups that I haven't tried, but I would say they're probably quite good."

Giving the other a smile, Mistoffelees scanned that and nodded, setting the menu down and crossing his hands under his chin. The other finally set his own menu aside, glancing at Mistoffelees again, "Yes?"

"Nothing. Just watching you."

"Oh? See anything interesting?" He was silently relieved that he'd remembered to re-ye his hair the previous week. He'd get another kit in two weeks when he needed more.

"Not sure," he said. "But I think I like the view."

Coricopat felt a faint blush color his cheeks, "Thank you."

"Sure," Mistoffelees murmured, just about blushing himself.

The waiter approached and took their orders before slipping away again. Coricopat watched the man go before turning back to Mistoffelees, "How are things going with your roommate?"

"Good, mostly. It's been interesting stumbling over roses on the way home as his boyfriend tries to make up with the large gestures. But good. We get along and he doesn't mind so much anymore when I forget to turn on the lights." He paused and considered hitting his head on the table for that last bit.

Coricopat's brow arched at that, "Forget to turn on the lights?"

"Hm? Oh, I had a headache and forgot to turn them on. Or I get home so late I just head right for the bedroom. The bulbs take a while to warm up so he prefers it if I turn them on for him," Mistoffelees lied smoothly. Well, part of it was the truth and wasn't that what the best lies were built off?

That earned a slight nod, "I see."

Mistoffelees shrugged. "It happens."

"So there were roses for him?" Coricopat asked, returning to the earlier subject.

"There were roses for them. Just so long as I'm not there for their actual conversations I'm good with this." He paused and brushed his hair back. "Have you lived with anyone beside your family?"

Coricopat thought back on that and shook his head, "No, just my family and on my own."

That got a nod from the shorter man. He reached down to fiddle with the fork and drew back slightly when it shocked him. Lovely. The taller man blinked at that, "You alright?"

"Fine," he said, picking the fork up and fiddling with it. "Static electricity or something." He would just avoid anything else metal as much as possible.

That earned another hesitant nod, "Alright. It is rather a dry night."

"Yeah. It's alright though. Just unexpected, you know?" Maybe this had been a bad idea...

"Well, it could be worse I suppose. Static electricity is hardly the worst form out there."

"Yeah, hardly the worst," Mistoffelees agreed. "So, how goes work?"

"Illegally as ever," Coricopat grinned slightly. "It goes well."

"Well is good," Mistoffelees laughed.

"It can be, yes. How has work been for you, besides this evening?"

"Usual. Haven't seen Philipson recently so that at least is a relief."

"Very good to hear, regarding Philipson I mean."

"Maybe you or Mac scared him away," the shorter man mused, pushing his thick hair back again.

"I...would apologize for that, but it wouldn't be sincere."

"I'm more than good with him being scared off," Mistoffelees laughed

Coricopat grinned, "Glad to hear that."

Mistoffelees smiled and ducked his head down. "I could thank you for that. I'm sure my boss wouldn't approve but hey."

"Well, if I did have any part in it, you're welcome."

Glancing up, Mistoffelees noticed the server approaching with their food. "Look! Food!"

"Wonderful, an opportunity for a change of topic," Coricopat smiled, offering the waiter a murmured 'thank you'.

"Well, we have food. Want more of a topic?" Mistoffelees laughed.

"Well, I suppose the weather's always an option."

Still giggling, Mistoffelees shook his head. "No, I refuse to talk about the weather."

Coricopat laughed quietly at that, "Well, I've now proposed a topic, your turn."

"Old books or new books?" he offered after a moment, picking the spoon up carefully. Maybe next time he should suggest something with chopsticks. They at least were not metal.

"Hm...old I think. Most of the new stuff is...well, I don't know if I can find a word that explains it. You?"

"Old books. They're the ones I can usually afford at the library. I do have a word for your new books though... Bitter."

Coricopat nodded, "That sounds like the right description of them, yes. And jaded."

"Sounds like most new things these days," Mistoffelees murmured.

"Unfortunately, yes."

Mistoffelees smiled faintly, picking up his spoon and ignoring the spark. "Do you ever wonder, what it would have been like, without the war?"

Coricopat paused for a long moment before he nodded, "Every day."

The shorter man glanced down again. "It would have been nice, I suppose."

"Would have made something simpler, but on the other hand, the world may well have ended up this way anyhow..."

"Not with a whole lot of faith in humanity are you?" Mistoffelees said, glancing up from where he was spooning soup into his mouth, swirling some of the pasta in the broth around the spoon.

The older man shook his head slightly, "Unfortunately, no."

"I know what you mean," Mistoffelees said, ducking his head down to take a bite of soup.

Coricopat turned his attention to his sandwich for a moment, "What do you think would have happened if the war hadn't?"

Mistoffelees' eyes darted up. "I-if? I mean, I don't know. Presumably there would be less corruption, more of a cohesive government. Less... fear."

"And with less fear a good deal of problems would be decreased as well."

"Yeah, that would be the hope," he said softly. The hope was that he would not be hiding out in the underworld. He should have been making good money if he did not constantly have to spend it on suppressants, contacts, and the other tools of hiding.

"I suppose we make do with what we have."

"We do," Mistoffelees agreed, and looked up again. "Who's your favorite author then?" He would discuss even the weather to get off that conversation.

The rest of dinner passed in mostly companionable talk between them, the rest of the topics lighter than that one at least. Mistoffelees finally looked up when the server returned with the bill, depositing it on the table and moving off.

Coricopat considered the bill, glancing at Mistoffelees, "Do you mind if I pick up the tab or would you prefer to go dutch?"

"I," Mistoffelees blinked. "I mean, whichever you would prefer?" He'd already been reaching for his wallet but paused.

The other man hesitated, "If you don't mind I'd like to pay for it, tonight?"

"If you would like?" Mistoffelees asked. "I mean..."

"Yes?" Coricopat asked, already withdrawing his card from his wallet.

"You open doors, invite me to coffee, and pay for dinner. Either you are one hell of an actor or actually sort of amazing."

The taller blinked at that, handing the check and his card to the waiter who had come to collect them. "I...just do as I would like to have done."

"It's... god, I'm sorry, that was unbearably bitter but... you're sweet."

"No, it's understandable," he offered him a faint smile. "Thank you, though."

"You're welcome, for the strangest compliment I think I've ever given."

Coricopat laughed quietly, signing the receipt the waiter returned with, and sliding his card back in his wallet, "Well, shall we?"

Mistoffelees nodded and rose. "Alright. I'm good with that."

"After you," Coricopat said with a gesture.

Arching a brow Mistoffelees slid out of his seat and swayed his way to the door, unconsciously moving like a dancer. Coricopat's brows rose at that, but he pulled his mind away and moved to catch up to the other.

"Should I hold the door open for you this time?" Mistoffelees asked, turning back with a grin.

"That is entirely up to you," came the reply, accompanied by a returning grin.

"Well, with that option," Mistoffelees beamed again and swung the door open, gesturing Coricopat through.

That earned a laugh, "Why thank you."

Mistoffelees followed him into the night, pulling his jacket tighter around his slender frame. "Shall we walk part way back together again?" Coricopat asked, watching him out of the corner of his eyes.

"I'd like that."

The taller man offered him his arm again, "Wonderful." Hesitating a moment, Mistoffelees slid his arm back through. "Thank you for coming tonight."

"You're the one who paid for it and invited me," Mistoffelees murmured. "But you're welcome."

"Still," Coricopat replied softly. "You could have turned me down."

"I could have," he said softly. "But I really didn't want to. So thank you."

That earned a gentle smile, "You're welcome."

Mistoffelees leaned against him slightly. The taller man glanced down at him, offering another faint smile, "How are you feeling?"

"Good," he said. "Better than good. Tonight was lovely."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Thanks. Did you enjoy it as well?"

"I did, very much so. It was a delightful evening."

"Good." He paused for a moment, stopping on the street corner and turning to look at Coricopat. "I... this is going to sound like a very strange question but... do you want me?"

The other man blinked at that, "What?"

"Do you?" Mistoffelees pressed, but softly.

"I...well, I..." He drew a breath and nodded slightly, "Honestly? Yes. It's not first in my mind, but yes, you are attractive and I do."

The shorter considered his face a moment before nodding. "Alright."

Coricopat looked at him in some confusion, "Alright?"

"Yeah," he said, reaching up to thread a hand very lightly through Coricopat's hair. "Honestly, your over reaction to go the other way from desire was worrying me a little? Just, I'm used to it?"

Coricopat leaned into the touch, closing his eyes for a moment, "I... still. I did want to actually get to know you and build a friendship before bringing that side of it up at all. Yes, I'm attracted to you. All of you, your personality, your opinions, your body. All of you."

"Alright," he said with a small laugh. "See, that? I am totally good with."

He was in over his head and he knew it, but at the moment Coricopat couldn't be bothered to care, "I'm glad, because I'm pretty sure it's not changing."

Mistoffelees blushed. "Oh. Well..."

"I...should let you get home probably."

He nodded. "Yeah, probably should..."

"When can I see you again?" Coricopat asked, looking down at Mistoffelees' face.

"I have a night off in a few days. Three of them, to be exact," the shorter offered.

"Would you like to meet up again then?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," he said. "Any idea where?"

"I think it's your turn to choose."

"My turn? I never eat out..." He paused. "There's one place off eleventh? The Golden Goose?"

Coricopat considered that and then nodded, "I've heard of it. Shall we meet there?"

"Yeah, let's meet there. Seven?"

"Seven sounds good to me."

"Great," Mistoffelees said, stepping away for a moment and considering.

"I...well, good night then?"

"Not to do a repeat performance or anything," he murmured softly before stepping back up against Coricopat and pulling him down for a kiss. The brunet tensed in surprise at that, but quickly relaxed, leaning down into the kiss, one arm moving to wrap around Mistoffelees' waist. Shifting at that and pressing into the kiss, Mistoffelees' hand came up to rest on Coricopat's chest, holding him there for a moment.

Coricopat drew back after a moment, offering the other a bit of a smile, "Goodness."

"Goodness?" Mistoffelees grinned. "Good goodness?"

"Very good goodness."

"I'm glad," he said, smiling and stepping back. "See you in a few days?"

"See you then," the taller man's smile had brightened. "Take care."

Mistoffelees gave him a last smile before turning and walking back to his apartment.

Once he got there, he made his way to the bathroom, pulling off his jacket as he went before undressing for a shower. His euphoria faded when he glanced at the mirror, turning slightly to look at the mark on his lower back. What was he thinking, anyway? There was no way this was going to work and letting someone close was always going to be a mistake. With a sigh he turned the water on, turning his mind to other things.

* * *

><p>Things start to fall apart.<p> 


	9. Really do Have Something to Them

Alonzo entered the office and glanced around. "What happened?" he asked, frowning. "Everyone looks really tense?"

Munkus glanced up from the papers he was working on, "Growltiger is due to arrive soon..."

"Wait, oh," Alonzo sat down at his seat. "He's really coming here then?"

Kardama nodded, "Of course he is."

Martin threw open his office door, looking the other three over. "Are you three ready?"

Munkustrap set the paperwork aside, nodding, "Yes, we are."

"Good," he said, looking jittery. "Because this is beyond just an inspection as I'm sure you are all aware. But we are being put on all but trail for how well we perform this."

Kardama looked him over, "You do know you won't perform in top form if you are so nervous."

Martin gave him a long and unimpressed look, running his fingers back through his hair before putting his uniform hat on. Once the hat went on, his demeanor changed back into his usual form. Kardama arched an eyebrow as he smoothed down his own uniform.

"O'Neal!" Martin snapped and the magic user glanced up. "Get your hat on, cover up that hair." With a scowl, Alonzo rose to find the hat that he'd shoved into his locker and hoped to never see again.

Munkustrap watched Alonzo go, sighing softly as he picked up his own hat from the desk, making sure it was on straight.

Giving the office another look over, Martin titled his chin up when there came a knock on the door. He scowled when he realized Alonzo was still finding his hat, before stepping forward to open the door. "Sir," he greeted.

Growltiger did not look impressed, breezing into the office, two aides following him. "I got your report that you saw Selkirk in this area."

Kardama rose as Growltiger entered, glancing at Munkustrap who was also on his feet. Munkus considered the man in charge of the whole operation, suddenly very glad he dyed his hair regularly.

"Yes," Martin said, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "Our officer, Mr. Hollister was the one who noticed him." He gestured to Munkustrap. Growltiger turned eyes over to the officer, eyebrows rose.

Alonzo slipped back into the room, most of his hair tucked into the hat.

Munkustrap stepped forward slightly, inclining his head, "Sir."

Growltiger's eyes had glanced over at Alonzo, frowning before turning back to the office in front of him. "Well, congratulations then. Where was this event?" Munkustrap named the street corner where they had seen Genghis. "Was there a reason to be done there?" Growltiger enquired.

"We were investigating a shop that there was reason to believe had ties to the magical underworld."

"Have you been preforming regular sweeps of the area?" Growltiger demanded.

"Yes, sir," Munkustrap responded quietly.

"And no more signs of Selkirk?" Growltiger demanded. He was an imposing figure, and was using the easy confidence he had in an attempt to intimidate all the others in the room without consciously thinking about it.

Munkustrap shook his head, "No, sir."

"Then we'll just have to do more sweeps, won't we?"

"We are but four," Martin said softly.

"Then you'll get more men too," Growltiger said with no hesitation.

"Sir," Kardama spoke finally, "should we encounter Selkirk, would you prefer he be taken alive or does it matter?"

"Alive," Growltiger said, again with no hesitation.

"And if that is an impossibility?" Karmama asked.

Growltiger shrugged. "Make it a possibility." Kardama's brows rose at that, but he inclined his head in recognition.

Martin scowled slightly but nodded. "Of course sir. We will do our best." Munkustrap glanced at Alonzo, but nodded his agreement. Alonzo shifted, feeling a little more than beyond uncomfortable, but nodded along with everything as it came.

Growltiger glanced among them. "Talk to my aides about a schedule for patrols," he said. "I will be setting up my own headquarters here for now."

Munkustrap nodded, "Of course, sir."

Martin's eyes widened behind his glasses, but he could hardly protest, nodding himself. "We hope you will be comfortable here."

"Is there anything further, sir?" Kardama asked quietly.

"Not for now," he said, motioning to his aides.

Munkustrap waited until Growltiger had exited before settling back to his paperwork, trying desperately not to think about what this would mean not just to the department, but for the district as well. More government agents were just what it didn't need in his opinion, but there was nothing to be done about it now.

D-D-D-D

Going out the back door, Mistoffelees paused a long moment at the sight of Macavity. The taller was leaning against the alley wall and quietly smoking. "Can I help you or are you waiting for someone?"

"Technically waiting," Macavity replied, turning to glance over at him.

Mistoffelees paused a moment. "Right. Well, I'll be going then."

"Have somewhere to be?" Macavity asked, taking another drag.

Pausing, the smaller man looked back at him. "Yeah, that matter to you somehow?"

"Sure," Macavity said, pushing off from the wall. Mistoffelees took half a step back at that, eyeing the other warily. "See, I sorta wanted to get a chance alone with you."

"Why?" Mistoffelees demanded, stepping back again as Macavity leaned in closer. Coughing, Mistoffelees waves a hand in front of his face, trying to clear the sudden smoke away. His spine was tensing as Macavity continued to peer at him. "Look, I'm not sure whatever impression you're under but-"

"Your pupils don't change," Macavity remarked, snapping Mistoffelees' mouth shut.

"E-excuse me?" he managed after a few heartbeats.

"I could be wrong about why," Macavity continued, taking another drag of the cigarette. "I'm sure there are some types of drugs I could see Jones being part of that could cause that, though I'd be surprised if he gave anything to his employees. But I'm sure there are drugs that freezes a person's pupils. But most likely you've got contacts in."

Mistoffelees swallowed hard. "Or you're just imagining things," he attempted.

Macavity leaned in close again and Mistoffelees' eyes widened as he took quite a step back. "Nope. Your pupils aren't changin'."

"Maybe I don't like my eye color," Mistoffelees stammered out, trying to shrink back again.

"But you're attached ta hazel?" Macavity asked, moving to circle around the smaller man, who froze stiffly in the center of Macavity's orbit.

"It's better than brown," Mistoffelees murmured, desperately wanting to be gone. Tonight was already supposed to be bad, when did it suddenly get so much worse?

"Sure," Macavity shrugged, coming to a stop in front of him. "That's a reason to wear contacts that flag you out as different, and different being so dangerous here and all."

"You think I don't know that?" Mistoffelees bristled, eyes snapping to Macavity's, who chuckled then.

"If you did then you wouldn't be wearin' contacts just 'cause you don't like your eye color."

Mistoffelees scowled, and took a step back, only to suddenly find Macavity's hand planted on his lower back. "What-how dare-" he sputtered.

Drawing the smaller closer with just his hand on his back, Macavity smirked. "You know the other thing I noticed?"

"Get your hand off," Mistoffeless snarled.

"You work as a stripper yeah? Dancer, whatever. Of all your scanty little outfits never once have you exposed your lower back. Which is funny, considerin' what you do."

Eyes widening again, Mistoffelees jerked back, breaking Macavity's grip and posture preparing to flee. The mark on the small of his back felt almost like it was burning he felt so aware of it. "W-what are you accusing me of?"

"Accusin'?" Macavity's brows rose. "Why, you think I'm doin' that? I'm tryin' ta simply prove a point."

"Which is?" Mistoffelees demanded, voice strained.

There was a pause and Macavity fished another cigarette out, lighting it before answering, Mistoffelees braced to flee the entire time. "You have Magic, yeah? Not that quiet kind either, the king you hid on your shoulder and move through life anyway. You have the loud king that's in your eyes and in your blood and the world hates you for."

Mistoffelees swallowed hard, feeling a little weak in the knees and his stomach suddenly hollowing out. "S-so?" he managed to whisper finally.

"Just provin' a point," Macavity shrugged, taking a drag of smoke.

"What are you going to do with your point?" the smaller man asked past his dry throat. The auburn haired man smoking in front of him had always set him on edge but now he terrified him.

Macavity considered him a long moment. "You scared of me?"

"Completely," Mistoffelees murmured, too frightened to be ashamed of being honest. "You have all the power right now-a word from you and I'll probably be hunted down-killed most likely, probably experimented on, but either way my life would be gone and..." he finally came to a half, turning his eyes back to Macavity.

The taller has crossed his arms over his chest, cigarette still burning in one hand. "I have no interest in destroyin' your life," he said finally. "I like knowin' which resources are around is all."

Mistoffelees was still tensed. "What do you want from me?"

Macavity shrugged. "Much as havin' you in my gang would be a feather in my cap, somethin' tells me you wouldn't be ready for that yet. So how's this: you owe me a favor."

Swallowing hard again, the smaller finally nodded. "I owe you a favor."

"Great!" Macavity declared.

"I need to go," Mistoffelees said when the other didn't look like he was going to make a move or say anything more. "I do still have an appointment tonight."

Macavity waved him off, before settling back against the wall to continue waiting for Griddlebone to emerge. With that permission, Mistoffelees fled deeper into the underworld, tense and jittery. But he needed the suppressants for his magic, and he needed them yesterday.

D-D-D-D

Pushing open the door to the dealer's den, Mistoffelees swallowed. He hated this place, but he couldn't afford better, especially at the dosage he was currently on. At the sound of the door opening, the dealer approached from the back, a large grin already on his face. "Why, if it's not little Misto. Back for more?"

"More drugs," Mistoffelees deadpanned. "Can you ever just sell them to me with no questions asked?"

The dealer laughed and the dancer winced. "I could, but then where would I find my fun?"

"Somewhere else," Mistoffelees mumbled, taking out the cash from one jacket pocked. "Here."

Taking the money, the dealer flipped through the bills, counting in a jaunty tune that grated on Mistoffelees' ears. "Here you are then," he said finally, displaying a bottle and rattling it down on the counter. "Normal side effects and all that stuff."

Picking up the bottle, Mistoffelees looked it over, considering the pills and nodded. "I know."

"You know," the dealer said. "If you paid a little extra, I could even get you better quality stuff. Stuff to lessen those side effects."

"No," Mistoffelees said, barely scraping by for the apartment and food as it was.

The dealer grinned, well aware of that fact. "You know, I'm sure you could find something to make a little extra money with," he said with a leer at Mistoffelees' body. "If you just let go a little."

Rather than respond, Mistoffelees turned on his heels and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. He stuck his hands in his pockets and turned to return home.

Coricopat was on his way down the street, coming from a meeting with a person who was in need of a secondary ID. He froze when he saw Mistoffelees, his gaze flickering to the building the other had just come out of. It took the shorter man a further second to notice the other, freezing entirely when he did.

Coricopat opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, his eyes locked with Mistoffelees'. The older man shook his head and took a half-step back, murmuring, "Suppressants?"

"Excuse me?" he managed. "I mean, n-no..."

His grey eyes narrowed, he didn't have to be able to read minds to see the lie in that, "You're a loud magic user?" He made sure to keep his voice low enough that only the two of them could hear it.

Mistoffelees' jaw worked for a moment and he had no idea how to respond or what to say. "C-can we talk?"

"And say what?" He drew a deep breath, "What can we possibly say?"

"I hadn't quite worked that one out yet," he said softly, leaning back on his heels, as if preparing to run.

Coricopat closed his eyes, "Fine. We need to talk. Where?"

"I..." he hesitated a long moment again. "Somewhere private?"

He drew a deep breath and finally nodded, "I repeat. Where?"

Mistoffelees closed his eyes. "I'm out of my mind. But at this point? Tumble's still at work so my apartment."

"Very well. Shall we?" His tone still remained restrained.

Mistoffelees' mouth twisted and he turned and started down the street. Coricopat came to walk beside him, traveling in silence. Only glancing at him a couple times, Mistoffelees took the stairs up to his apartment quickly, mind churning but coming up with nothing productive.

Once inside the apartment, Coricopat turned to him, "Care to explain?"

"What specifically do you need explained?" Mistoffelees asked, arms crossed over his chest but looking more like it was a protective measure than an arrogant one. "You seemed to have picked up the key points."

The other ran a hand over his hair, "Damn it. Damn it to hell."

Mistoffelees smile was bitter. "You can sit if you like," he murmured.

Sinking into a chair, the brunet buried his head in his hands, "It...God."

Mistoffelees' mouth twisted again. "I'm sorry," he said faintly. "Believe me, this wasn't anything I would..."

"Wish to share. Wish to have. Wish upon another. No, I know," he sighed. "How were you planning to let me down in regards to it?" He shook his head, "Never mind. Don't answer that." He did not actually want to know when the other was planning on leaving him.

"Let you down?" Mistoffelees asked in some confusion anyway.

Coricopat finally looked up at him, considering him for a long moment, "Forget it."

"No," he said and shook his head. "I don't understand what exactly you're asking."

"Never mind," he snapped. "I really don't want an answer."

"Then what do you want an answer for?" Mistoffelees asked, automatically shrinking back slightly.

"Nothing. Forget it. Forget I asked," he rose abruptly, starting for the door.

"Wait," Mistoffelees reached forward. "P-please, I just..."

He paused a few paces from the door, "You just _what_?"

"God, what do you want me to say?"

"I don't think there's anything _to _say."

"You act like this is something I wanted, like something I had a choice in," Mistoffelees snapped.

"Damn it, I know it's not!" Coricopat whirled on him, "You lied to me because you had to, god knows I'm doing the same!" The words were out before he could catch them.

"I-I, I didn't lie. I just never told you the full truth. Of why I wouldn't turn the lights on when I came home, or why I got dizzy spells." He hesitated. "If you would do the same why are you just about out the door?"

"Because I can't risk being around a loud magic," he murmured.

"Risk?" Mistoffelees asked, confusion clear on his features. "Fear, distaste I get. But why is there a risk?"

"I can't do this," Coricopat spoke more to himself than to Mistoffelees.

Shifting back, Mistoffelees looked down. He had no idea what to possibly say to a declaration like that. It sounded unbearably final to him.

The taller man ran a hand through his brown hair, finally offering, "I started greying at thirteen."

A small crease formed between Mistoffelees' brows and his eyes snapped up. "What?"

"I started greying at thirteen," he repeated, slowly.

Mistoffelees took another step toward him, reaching up slightly as if considering touching the other's shoulder. "You're kidding."

Coricopat shifted back just enough that the other would very much have to reach to touch his shoulder, "I would hardly 'kid' about something like that."

"But," Mistoffelees snatched his hand back. "What are you then?"

"Quiet magic," he murmured.

"I know that," he said, a little abruptly. "Otherwise you would have been telling... I mean, what can you do?"

He dropped his gaze, "I...I read minds. Surface thoughts really."

Mistoffelees' eyes widened slowly. "Oh. But you couldn't tell about this?"

"People...some people have what I call large secrets. It would harm me and them for me to pry out what those are."

Biting his lower lip, Mistoffelees finally nodded. "And is that why you can't do this?"

"I..." He drew a breath and nodded.

"Why is that a reason?" the shorter man asked after a moment. He was fighting to keep his voice calm, but his hands were clenched at his sides.

Coricopat blinked at him, "Excuse me?"

"Why does that mean you can't?" the dancer asked again, chin tilting up in defiance.

"Because, like it or not, the government is far more likely to hone in on a loud magic user or two magic users than on one, especially a quiet one. It's a hell of a lot easier to hide by myself."

For a moment Mistoffelees didn't respond. "Then get out," he said .

Coricopat took a step back at that, "Wh-what?"

"If that's it, then there's nothing I could possibly do. So just go." There was no way he could argue the point, and if he did not rate about paranoia then he really had no idea where he did rate but he did not figure it would be a good place.

The other paused, "I..."

"What?" Mistoffelees asked, voice catching.

"It would be the wisest course of action..." he shook his head, "I just...don't think I can."

Mistoffelees stared at him a long moment before sinking down on the couch. "God."

Coricopat leaned back against the door, "Wh-what are we going to do?"

"You think I have any ideas?" Mistoffelees managed.

"I-I thought it was worth asking."

The magic user laughed, a little hysterical. "Oh. No, I have no idea."

"…Damn. Well, this is a right mess," Coricopat murmured, feeling a little faint.

"I'm sorry," Mistoffelees said faintly.

"Don't be. It's half my fault."

"Half?" he asked faintly, looking up at the other's eyes.

"We're both magic users," he responded softly.

Mistoffelees looked back down. "I had no idea how to tell you, or when. It's scary to think about. What if we continued and then you hated me? What if you tried to turn me in?"

Coricopat dropped his gaze, "Better than what I was considering, the confusion and worry I mean..."

"What were you considering?" Mistoffelees inquired softly, still not looking up.

He swallowed before finally admitting, "Keeping us in a state of stasis, or simply breaking it off if it progressed too far."

Mistoffelees' brows shot up. "You're the one who started this and asked me to dinner," he said faintly.

"I...I know." Considering him a moment, Mistoffelees couldn't help but laugh again, perplexed. "I did genuinely mean what I told you though, that I just wanted to get to know you," the older man murmured.

"Alright, but, god," he shook his head. "This is insane."

"To put it mildly."

Laughing again Mistoffelees tried to catch his eyes. "I... We've created a tangled mess here, haven't we?"

Coricopat finally looked up, smiling sheepishly, "We really have."

Curling his legs up on the couch, boots and all, Mistoffelees took a deep breath. "But are we...?"

"Are we...?" Coricopat repeated when he didn't finish his question.

"Alright? Trying? I don't know."

"I...would like to try."

Mistoffelees let out a long breath. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I'm pretty sure that's the only secret I actually had."

Coricopat smiled faintly at that, "Same with me, as far as I can think of."

"Great. If I think of anything else, I'll let you know."

"And I you."

"Fantastic," he said softly, shifting through his pockets as he rose finally. "Would you, I don't even know, like tea or something?"

"Tea sounds wonderful, thank you," Coricopat murmured on autopilot.

Shifting, the shorter man rose and made his way to the kitchen, feeling jittery still. Coricopat hesitated for a long moment before following him.

Swallowing, Mistoffelees glanced back at him. "Not that I have much choice, but do you have any preferences?"

"Preferences? Not especially, no."

"Alright," he said, leaning against the counter and staring at the kettle. He'd bought it second hand, and it was dented.

"Are...are you going to be alright?"

"Probably not," he said softly, finally looking at the other and smiling faintly. "But then again I never really am."

"Is...there anything I can do for you?" Coricopat asked hesitantly.

"I," he shrugged. "I don't know. Thank you for the offer?"

"Of course. If you think of anything please let me know?"

"Sure, just like when I have any plans?"

"Just like then."

That got a small chuckle from the shorter man. "Fantastic." He paused, looking the other over. "Are you alright?"

"I...think I will be."

"You think?" he asked. "Anything I could do?"

"I'm...not sure yet. I should be as alright as ever, given a bit of time to adjust.

Mistoffelees ran his hands along his nose, trying to stave off the headache he could feel coming. "Alright," he said faintly.

Coricopat looked him over, "You don't look well, perhaps go lie down?"

"You kidding? I just about always feel like this to some extent. Don't you..." he faltered a moment. "Remember the other night? I couldn't even work."

"I do remember it, and it would be best to avoid a repeat?"

"It's not that bad," he replied, almost testy.

Coricopat held his hands up in surrender, "Very well, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? What for?"

"For pushing? You know what you're doing and dealing with better than I do."

Mistoffelees sighed softly. "Did you always know you had magic?"

"Not always. It took a while before I realized other people couldn't hear everything I could. I learned young not to answer what wasn't actually spoken, but I still was probably seven or so by that time."

"Still, seven's fairly old," Mistoffelees murmured.

Coricopat nodded slightly, "Yes. Some don't know until they start going grey-depending on the magic."

"Not to sound utterly idiotic, but I didn't even know there was a difference between them."

"Difference between...?" Coricopat pressed for clarification.

"Quiet magics. Though I suppose if there's different abilities it makes sense."

Coricopat nodded slightly, "There aren't all that many, but there are several, as far as I know."

There was a small nod from the shorter. "I always knew. It's a little hard not to be able to figure out."

The older man considered that before nodding briefly, "I suppose that's true..."

"The near glowing eyes give it away, well, that and being blind folded for the first five or six years of my life."

"I...that would rather do it."

"Just," he glanced down. "It's different."

Coricopat nodded slightly, "It really is..."

"Hair dye isn't quite the same as suppressants, either," he murmured, suddenly aware of just how bitter he was feeling and sagging slightly.

That earned a frown, and a shake of Coricopat's head, "No."

"Sorry," he said quietly. "Just... new experience, trying to reconcile myself to quiet magic." _And not resent them_, he added quietly to himself, and hoped Coricopat did would not pick up on it.

"I...would it be easier if I left?"

"No, I, I don't know."

"Would...you prefer I go?"

"What sort of person would I be to kick you out after offering tea?" Mistoffelees asked faintly, not actually wanting to say no.

That garnered a faint smile, "Alright, if you're sure."

He nodded, pulling the kettle off when it finally started to let out its high pitched whistle.

The brunet hesitated, "Who knows about you?"

There was a blink. "Bomba, Grids, Tumble, Admetus, the dealer obviously... Macavity."

That got a look of surprise, "Macavity knows?"

Mistoffelees scowled. "He said my pupils never dilated."

"...Sounds like Mac," Coricopat muttered.

"He then added that my reaction against that pretty much confirmed his theory. In other words he scared me into admitting it."

"I repeat: sounds like Mac..." Coricopat shook his head, "God..."

Mistoffelees paused and nodded. "Yeah. Welcome to a fairly exclusive club. Well I figure my parents knew but..."

"But you were too young to remember them," came the murmured completion of the thought.

"I remember the sound of what I think are their voices," he said. "A few images. I have no idea what happened to them though. If they abandoned me or something happened. I don't know." Coricopat looked down, nodding slightly

Mistoffelees stepped back from the cups with the tea. "Excuse me a minute," he said, heading for the bathroom. He only really needed a glass of water but he was starting to feel like his skin was about to itch off. He'd been going for the suppressants for a reason after all. The other watched him go, not commenting on the retreat as he picked up one of the cups, considering it.

Reaching the bathroom, Mistoffelees dug around for painkillers as well. He really had no inclination to deal with a head ache either at the moment. Returning to the kitchen moments later, Mistoffelees paused at the doorway.

Cori glanced at him, "Everything alright?"

"I think so," he replied and paused again. "What are we gonna do?"

"Take it a day at a time? Continue as we have been, but with a new awareness of caution?"

"And then?"

"Then?" Coricopat looked at him with a confused frown.

"I don't want to take things a day at a time. I always have and I just..." he shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's...it's alright. Just which then are you talking about?"

"And then, if we continue things as we have... where does it lead?"

"I...don't know yet."

Hesitating, Mistoffelees stepped forward, chin tilted back to look at the other's eyes. "Can I?" he asked very softly, trying to indicate he was asking if he could kiss the other again.

Coricopat paused for a moment and then nodded, setting his cup of tea aside. Eyes tracking that movement, Mistoffelees swallowed hard before leaning up, kissing Coricopat softly, not touching him otherwise yet.

The taller man leaned down into the kiss so Mistoffelees didn't have to stretch as far. He hesitantly reached out to rest a hand on the other's arm. Hand coming up to rest on Coricopat's left shoulder, pulling at the fabric slightly, Mistoffelees pressed just a little closer, tilting his head now that his neck wasn't so strained. Cori's other arm moved to wrap loosely around Mistoffelees' waist.

Mistoffelees pulled him a bit closer, finally wrapping both arms around his neck. He paused for a breath, eyes wide before leaning back in. Coricopat's hand moved from Mistoffelees' arm to cup his cheek gently as he softly returned the kiss.

"Maybe those silly romance films really do have something to them," Mistoffelees murmured between breaths.

"Oh? How so?" came the quiet question.

"I used to think they were just being sappy," he said, shrugging and not really sure how to explain it. "But I like this."

Coricopat smiled a bit at that, "I'm glad."

"Have you ever?" Mistoffelees started to ask and almost wanted to take it back.

"Ever...?"

"Done this before?" the shorter man finished quietly.

Coricopat shook his head, "Not in any way that could be continued."

Mistoffelees' brows shot up. "Do I want to pursue that question?"

"I-I...how do you mean?"

"Well, what you mean by something like that? I assume there's a certain story behind it."

"I mean I've been on a couple of dates before, but never anything that went beyond that-I've been kissed before, but nothing further and it ended pretty much right after that. It's too risky."

"Because?" Mistoffelees asked, flicking at Coricopat's hair.

The other pulled his head back slightly at that, "Because I've got a birthmark on my shoulder and depending on how recently I've dyed my hair grey tends to show through."

Mistoffelees jerked his hand back, smile faint. "You know I have a mark on my lower back? Guess how much fun it is being an exotic dancer with that?"

That earned a slight smile, "Oh I bet that's a joy."

"There is a reason Bomba made sure to pick out all my outfits," he said faintly.

"She does a good job of it too," he remarked quietly.

Mistoffelees arched a brow. "You like my outfits?"

"I...well, I...would probably have to be blind to _not_ appreciate them."

"Still, thank you for the compliment."

"Of course..." Coricopat replied, not sounding like he was really sure he was pleased to have given it.

He paused a moment before leaning up to kiss the taller man softly for a moment. Coricopat leaned down into the kiss, but startled back slightly as the door to the apartment opened.

Mistoffelees nearly jumped out of his skin, forgetting he had not locked the door. "O-oh, Tumble."

His roommate's brows rose, "Didn't realize you had a guest."

"Rather spur of the moment thing," Mistoffelees murmured, having not quite stepped back yet.

Tumble looked Coricopat over, appraising him before offering his hand, "Tumblebrutus."

The taller man considered him for a moment before shaking his hand, "Coricopat."

The shorter man glanced between the two of them. "Tumble is the friend sharing my flat," he said to Coricopat before glancing back at Tumble. "How're you?"

Tumble shrugged, "Decent." He glanced from one to the other, "You?"

He made a squeaking sound, unsure how to really respond. "Good?"

"I...should probably be on my way," Coricopat murmured.

"Will, would you like to come back?" Mistoffelees asked.

He blinked for a moment at that and then nodded slightly, "If you're sure."

"Well, I think we had a dinner date lined up for tomorrow night actually," he mumbled. "If you're sure."

"I am. I was still planning on that date."

"Alright. Then we'll do that. Would you like to meet here?" Mistoffelees offered.

"I think that's a good idea, yes."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll see you then," Coricopat responded with a smile. He stepped back finally and nodded to Tumble before heading for the door.

Mistoffelees watched him go, leaning back hard against the counter hard, letting it support him.

Tumble looked at his roommate, "What was that?"

"That was the person I've been going on dates with finding out I have magic," he replied, eyes still on the door. "You know, I got through nineteen years of my life with presumably 6 people knowing I had magic, and that's counting my parents. Three people have figured it out in the last month."

"Is...something changing with it? I mean, you're doing everything you have before, right?"

"A little," he replied. "But... god, I can't let people keep finding out."

"No, you really can't. What's changing?"

"More people are suddenly in my life?" he replied, head tilting to the side slightly.

"More people are close in your life, maybe? At least he reacted as well as he did?"

"You missed the panic and the fight," Mistoffelees replied. "But... yeah."

"Still, the end result seemed to work out?"

"Yeah," he shook his head. "Just, that was terrifying."

"I bet. You going to be alright?"

"Yeah," he said, with a nod. "I'll be fine. How's it going with you?"

"Life's going well," Tumble answered carefully.

"Really?" Mistoffelees asked, looking over at him when he finally took his eyes off the door.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Tumble attempted.

"The fact that just a little while ago you moved out of your boyfriend's place into mine? I mean, that's a pretty life altering event."

"O-oh, that. Life's e-evening out."

"I'm glad," Mistoffelees said, not sure he believed the other but willing to let it go.

"S-same. Well, good luck with your own r-relationship."

"Thanks," he said faintly, offering the other a smile.

Tumble returned the smile before glancing at the clock, "It's getting late. I think I'm headed for bed."

"Yeah," Mistoffelees agreed, letting out a long breath. "Sleep. I'm voting a lot of sleep for that matter."

"G'ngiht, Misto," Tumble said, nodding his head at the other and retreating into his room, shutting the door behind himself.

"Night," he murmured, dumping the undrunken tea in the sink before shutting the lights out in the apartment and crawling into bed. He curled up underneath the covers, trying to calm down enough to sleep.

* * *

><p>Lookit, plot progression! Sorry for the rather long break there, some things needed to get sorted. Please make your authors happy by leaving a review. Getting feedback matters so much in speedy updates as well as keeping a story such as this going. Cheers all!<p> 


	10. If You Kiss Me Again

Several days after Growltiger moved into headquarters found Alonzo leaning against one of the lockers they had in the back of the office, near the restrooms. Since there were so few of them at the office usually, he wondered why they bothered to have lockers, but it was nice to store the dress uniforms there. It was after most of Growltiger's agents had gone home and he was turning the uniform hat over in his hands.

Munkustrap approached, opening his own locker to grab a couple of things before heading out. He paused for a moment to look at the other quiet magic user, "Lonzo?"

"Yeah?" he asked, head snapping up.

"Everything alright?"

"You're kidding, right?" he asked, looking around the office to make sure everyone else had gone home.

"Not really. Mostly I'm asking why you're looking at your hat like that," came the response as Munkus also checked for anyone else around them.

"Oh. Besides the fact it stands for a government organization I'm not sure I ever liked? I just don't like hats."

"Well, the uniform stands for that organization as well. But you know how Smith is right now about the hats."

"Covering my hair, you mean? Or looking posh for our leader?"

"Both. Mostly the second since he's making all of us do it, but...both."

Alonzo scowled before shoving the hat back into the locker and slamming it shut. "Great."

Munkus closed his own locker, leaning against it, "You going to be alright?"

"I doubt it. But it's how things go, isn't it? You wonder how many lives we've ruined in the last few days?"

"I..." he sighed, "I'm really trying not to."

"Yeah, that's how this job goes, doesn't it?" Alonzo shook his head, pulling his suit coat off as well.

"Pretty much. Wish it didn't, but we are rather stuck here."

Alonzo laughed, a bitter sound. "We really are. Do you think there's another option?"

"My younger brother seemed to think so, but at this point? We've been at it too long."

"Younger brother?" Alonzo turned to the other, tilting his head.

"Tugger, I may not have mentioned him before."

"I don't think you have," Alonzo said with a frown.

"I don't talk about him much. Though, neither of us talks much about family I suppose."

"I don't have one," Alonzo replied. "Bit of a difference there."

Munkus' brow rose, "You...don't?"

"No," he replied with a shrug. "That's why you don't hear about them."

"Makes sense. I have two brothers, don't really talk to either of them unless Tugger has a problem, really."

"Why not?" Alonzo asked, leaning against the locker.

"Mac...isn't exactly legal. And Tugger and I have always been a bit more tentative in our relations with one another."

Alonzo's brows rose and then he nodded. "You know, we're not strictly legal either."

"We're also not arms dealers," Munkus replied.

"No, according to the government we're worse," Alonzo muttered.

"Strictly speaking, that's true. See: the reason I don't interact with my arms dealing brother. That's just what I need, another reason for them to want my hide."

Alonzo paused and nodded. "Still, at least you have a family to avoid."

"May I ask what happened to yours?"

"Don't know," he said with a shrug. "I didn't know them."

"Oh...I see," Munkustrap managed, eyes wide.

"Doesn't matter," Alonzo said, shaking his head. The other didn't look like he quite agreed with that, but he left it alone. "Look, it was a long time ago, that's all. I've dealt with those issues and have moved on."

"Alright, fair enough."

"It's late," he said. "Are you going home?"

"Was planning to, why?"

"I don't know. I'm starting to think this night can only be saved by vast quantities of alcohol hitting my bloodstream."

Munkus considered that for a moment, "I know a decent bar not far from here."

"Great," Alonzo said.

"Shall we?"

"Lead on, my new hero, lead on." Munkus managed a faint laugh at that as he exited, turning his steps toward the nearby bar.

D-D-D-D

Coricopat hesitated outside of the apartment door. The idea that he'd ever end up in a relationship with another magic user hadn't crossed his mind before, yet here he was. He finally drew himself together and knocked.

There was a pause and possibly a muffled thump before the door opened. Mistoffelees' eyes were wide and a smile graced his face. "Coricopat," he greeted.

Offering a smile in return the taller man looked him over, "Mistoffelees."

The shorter man had his usual boots on, having never taken them off since getting home from shopping, and a somewhat tight sweater. Glancing down at himself, he looked back up at Coricopat, giving him another smile. "Wanna come in?"

"If you don't mind? Nice boots."

"Thanks," he said. "And no, I don't mind. I was... honestly wondering if you wanted to go out or stay in?"

"I," he shrugged, "am up for either?"

"You want to subject yourself to my cooking?" Mistoffelees asked, brows arching in challenge.

"Surely it can't be that bad," Coricopat offered.

"Probably not. Still, brave man."

That garnered a laugh, "Well, I could help if you like?"

Mistoffelees arched a brow from where it had just lowered and smiled. "If you liked you could."

"If you have no objections, I would like to."

"Alright," he said, closing the door behind Coricopat.

"Any idea what we might make?"

"Well, I have pasta and I have vegetables. Maybe some soup..." Mistoffelees mused. He had gone shopping in case the other did decide to stay in, but he really had not made a concrete plan of action.

"Sounds like a decent meal. Shall we?"

"Sure. Pots are over there, if you can grab one. Think I can trust you with the pasta?"

Coricopat located a couple of pots, chuckling, "I do believe I can handle boiling water and making sure the pasta doesn't over-cook."

"I know this is quite the test I'm setting for you."

That got a full laugh as the other turned on the tap, filling the pot about halfway with water, "And while I am performing this herculean feat, what are you working on?"

"I have the knife," Mistoffelees replied, brandishing one. "For the vegetables."

"Ah, I see," Coricopat grinned at the other before fiddling with the settings for the burner he had the pot on, getting it set.

"You good with the burner there?"

"Yes, I assure you I can in fact work a stove top."

"Well, it's an old stove top," he said quietly.

Coricopat nodded his agreement, offering the other a bit of a smile, "It is, but it seems to be working."

"Oh good," he said, washing the vegetables. As he did, he started to hum softly to himself, setting them one by one on the cutting board. "Would you rather the vegetables to the side, in the pasta, or possibly in the soup?"

"I would say to the side of possibly in the soup."

"Can do soup," Mistoffelees agreed, nodding.

"Shall I get a start on that as well, since I believe I've figured out the stovetop now?"

"If you wanted to, I think there's some broth in the pantry," Mistoffelees informed him.

Coricopat pulled out another pot and then moved over to the pantry, locating the broth. Mistoffelees glanced over at him and paused for a long moment, just watching him rather than cutting anything.

"Can opener?" The taller asked.

"Huh?" He shook his head quickly, snapping out of it. "Right, yes, over on that shelf," he said, pointing it out.

Coricopat grabbed the can opener, "Everything alright?"

"Uh-huh," he nodded, going back to dicing a pepper.

The other man considered him before nodding and getting the soup started as well. Once the food in front of him was cut, Mistoffelees turned and continued watching the other man across him in the kitchen.

Coricopat added the pasta tot he finally boiling water and turned down the heat under the broth before turning to glance at Mistoffelees, "Yes?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing just..." he paused for a moment before smiling. "This is very, very odd."

"Good odd? Bad odd? Uncertain odd?"

"Not something I ever expected odd," he replied softly. "It feels, I don't know, so domestic?"

That garnered a bit of a smile, "It does rather. Is that an okay thing?"

"I think so," he replied softly.

Coricopat nodded slightly, checking on the pots on the stove. Mistoffelees glanced at the pots, bringing the chopping board with the vegetables over, before sliding an arm around Coricopat's waist. The other jumped a bit at that, before relaxing and glancing at Mistoffelees.

"You seem to be doing pretty good on the pasta front here."

"It does seem to be coming along well, yes."

Mistoffelees turned toward him. "Are you alright with this?"

"This? The pasta? Or us? Because the answer to both is 'yes'."

"Well, three questions in there. But, yeah. Being all, domestic like."

"I am alright with that, yes."

"Good," he said faintly.

Coricopat leaned down and kissed the other briefly. Eyes widening for a moment, Mistoffelees leaned up into the kiss, a hand coming up to the back of Coricopat's head. The older man pressed down into the kiss, one arm looping around the other's waist.

Pausing, Mistoffelees glanced back at the counter space immediately behind him, and finding it empty pushed himself back up onto it, so there was less strain between them, before continuing the kiss.

Coricopat finally drew back enough to murmur, "We really ought to finish making dinner."

"Yeah," he said faintly. "Should put the veggies in the soup..." he trailed off, not moving back from where their faces were mere breaths away.

"Probably, yes," Coricopat said, swallowing and drawing back.

"You can do that," Mistoffelees said with a grin. "I'll stay here and make sure you're doing it right."

Coricopat laughed quietly at that, "As you wish."

Laughing with him, Mistoffelees kissed him lightly before pushing at his chest lightly. "Go, cook."

"Oh, very well," the brunet sighed long-sufferingly, even as he offered the other a grin. "Slave driver." He backed up and returned his attention to finishing with dinner.

"Hey, I'm not even dressed for that part," Mistoffelees teased. "I'm just so adorable you have to do my bidding, right?"

Coricopat glanced at him, chuckling, "Something like that."

Mistoffelees smiled, the expression a little tight. "Well, are you cooking yet?"

"Working on it," came the reply as he dumped the vegetables into the broth.

Laughing, Mistoffelees leaned back on his hands. "Work faster," he teased.

Coricopat offered him another smile as he drained the pasta, "It would go faster with two cooks, you know."

"What if I like being a slave driver?" he asked.

"Then we may have to have a long talk about that," the other answered with another quiet laugh.

"If you kiss me again, I'll see about cooking."

"Ah, but now it's practically done," Coricopat answered. "What do you like on your pasta?"

"I think I have sauce somewhere."

"If I give you a kiss would you locate it?"

"I think I might be prevailed on to do so."

Coricopat smirked at that, moving over and kissing the other briefly, "The sooner you locate that the sooner we can eat."

"That was a cheat of a kiss," Mistoffelees laughed, sliding off the counter and going to find the sauce he had, returning with it proudly. "There."

"You didn't specify what sort of kiss," Coricopat replied with a grin as he took the sauce. He paused long enough to turn the soup down enough so it wouldn't boil, but would stay warm, before adding the sauce to the pasta and making sure it was mixed in.

"I'll keep that in mind," Mistoffelees said, pulling the soup off the stove after another moment and dishing it up into two bowls. The other man located a pair of plates and dished up the servings of pasta as well.

"Shall we eat then?" the shorter man asked.

"I think we shall."

Sauntering over to the small and somewhat rickety table, Mistoffelees set the soup down before returning to the kitchen for utensils. "How are you today then?"

Coricopat strolled over and set the plates carefully down on the table, "Doing pretty well, all told. It's been rather a long day. You?"

"Doing alright. Day off so I almost even got to relax."

"Very good. Days off are nice, when they come around."

"Which is rare," he paused, poking his pasta. "I think Tumble considered kicking me out of my own place if I picked up the broom one more time though."

That got a laugh, "That bad?"

He nodded. "But it was a good day."

For a moment Mistoffelees turned to the food in front of him, being rather hungry. "Any plans for the rest of the night?"

"Not as of yet," Coricopat answered, twirling the pasta around his fork. "You?"

"No," he said faintly.

The other nodded very slightly, "Well, a quiet evening in is nice from time to time."

Mistoffelees paused, chewing on a bite of the pasta. "How long do you want to stay?" he asked, the question he'd really been hinting at.

"How long do you want me to stay?" Coricopat responded, glancing up from his own meal.

"Well," he paused, tilting his head slightly. "I'd like to say as long as you like, so long as you don't abuse that privilege."

The older man smiled slightly at that, "You're welcome to kick me out at any time, but I would like to spend the evening with you."

"Then you're welcome to do so," he said quietly.

"Thank you."

"What, for giving you a dry place for the night?" Mistoffelees smiled. "You're thanking me for something I wanna do."

Coricopat grinned a bit at that, "Still."

"Alright, then you're welcome," he said. He considered the other man for a long moment, wanting to say something but a little unsure.

Looking up again, Coricopat arched an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"What do you mean... oh. Is this a sense you get from being able to read minds?"

"What? Oh, I suppose somewhat. I don't really remember not having the sense of when someone was wanting to say something and not doing so."

"It's just, do we really have any idea what we're doing?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, with this. It's, are we sure we want to?" he asked. "I mean, alright, that came out wrong. Do you think we have any idea what we're doing enough to pull this off?"

Coricopat considered his answer carefully, "I think that we have both spent long enough hiding that we know how to do so, and I do believe we can continue in that respect. I am not sure about if we know what we're doing well enough to pull off an actual relationship, but it's also something I think we could learn."

Considering that, Mistoffelees nodded. "What do you know, an honest answer. We'll learn together then?"

"Is that really such a surprise? And yes, if you're up for that."

"Sorta?" he said, looking down at his mostly empty plate. "I mean, the learning and the honest answer. My most experience with relationships to this point was watching Grids' and Tumble's fall apart in front of me."

The mind-reader nodded slightly, dropping his gaze as well, "I suppose I can understand wariness in such a case."

"How do you feel about getting past some barriers?" Mistoffelees tried to make light of the idea.

Coricopat's brows rose at that, "Well, I doubt those will be easy for either of us, but I'm willing to try."

Mistoffelees' smile was grateful. He didn't want to scare the other off, but he didn't want to be anything but honest with how scared it made him, and how likely it was to be hard. "Thank you."

"Of course. We both have fears, barriers, it comes with the territory."

"Have baggage, seek same?" Mistoffelees arched a brow.

That garnered a faint laugh, "Something like that."

Mouth quirking up, Mistoffelees turned to finishing the food in front of him, content for a moment just to sit with the other.

Coricopat finished his meal shortly, having long since learned how to settle into a companionable silence without allowing said companion's thoughts to slip into his mind.

"Let me guess," Mistoffelees said after a moment. "After making you cook I get to do the dishes?"

"I might be persuaded to help you with those..."

"Any suggestions on how to go about that?" Mistoffelees asked, eyebrow quirked up.

"A kiss would convince me to dry them at least, and perhaps clean up the counters while you wash the actual dishes."

Mistoffelees hummed, having stood already. He set his hands down on the table and leaned down to kiss the other, tilting his head into it. Coricopat leaned up into the kiss, one hand moving to rest on the other's cheek. "Was that enough to get the counters wiped down?" Mistoffelees asked, drawing back just a hair.

"I do believe so, yes," came the quiet reply.

"Good," he said, and leaned in for another brief kiss anyway before pulling away and picking up the dishes.

Coricopat rose, following the other into the kitchen and locating a rag with which to wipe down the counters. Humming to himself, as if it was something he did often, Mistoffelees filled the sink with hot water and soap, setting the plates to the side.

Between the two of them they made quick work of the cleanup, Coricopat putting the plates away and closing the cupboard before turning to Mistoffelees, "Well, we've still got a good portion of the evening at our disposal."

"Any preferences?" he asked, pushing his hair away from his eyes and barely refraining from fiddling with the hem of the light sweater he was wearing.

"Do you happen to have any movies or anything like that?"

"I have a couple old vids," he agreed. "You may take your choice of pre-war selections." He paused, meandering out into the living area, and pulling the small case where he kept them out. "You can find some pre-war vids for cheap because no one wants to buy them. I think they don't like being reminded of the time."

Coricopat nodded slightly as he looked over the films, "I suppose that makes sense to some people." He finally located one, handing it to Mistoffelees to put in the player.

Tilting his head, Mistoffelees looked at his selection and smiled. He leaned down to put it in the player, gesturing to the couch and chair he had as he rose. "You may take your pick of the seats."

The taller man considered for a moment before settling at one end of the couch.

Mistoffelees sat down on the other end of it, leaning down to finally pull the boots he had been wearing off, setting them carefully to one side before drawing his legs up underneath him. Coricopat glanced at him, but didn't say anything as he leaned against the end of the couch, draping one arm along the back of it.

Turning his eyes to the arm, Mistoffelees considered it but did not move toward the other. He managed to sit through the beginning portion of the film before glancing back over. For a moment he considered before shifting across the cushion and curling himself up against the other's side. "Is this alright?"

The brunet glanced down at him and nodded slightly, "Yes, I don't mind."

"Good," he said softly, his eyes returning to the screen. However, for the rest of the time he was very aware of being against the other man's side, feeling him breathing.

Coricopat did his best to pay attention to the rest of the movie, but was distracted by the warmth of the other against him, and the fact that he was having a harder time than usual blocking surface emotions and thoughts-even if they weren't much-due to the contact.

When the film finally ended, Mistoffelees lolled his head up against Coricopat's shoulder. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well, and yourself?" Coricopat rejoined with a bit of a smile.

"Good. Comfy."

That earned a faint chuckle, "Good to know."

"You're rather warm," Mistoffelees said, leaning his head against the other's side again.

Coricopat ran his hand up and down Mistoffelees' arm, "I'll take that as a compliment after a fashion. You're quite warm yourself, in all honesty."

Mistoffelees shifted further against him, hands still in his lap and legs curled up beneath him. "Good. It was quite a compliment."

Leaning his head back against the back of the couch, Coricopat closed his eyes, "I do wonder if we're out of our minds..."

"We are," Mistoffelees replied. "But I think I like it anyway." He paused, hand reaching out to fiddle with the hem of Coricopat's shirt.

The other blinked at that touch, tipping his head up to look down at Mistoffelees, "What are you doing?"

"Hm?" he asked, glancing up, blinking rapidly before realizing it was Coricopat's shirt he'd been tugging at and not his own. "Oh, sorry," he said, blushing.

Coricopat chuckled slightly, "Don't be, it just surprised me."

Mistoffelees considered him a moment, on the verge of chewing on his lips. "Cori," he started, a slight crease between his brows. "I... what is it like to be able to read other people's minds?"

The quiet magic user blinked at that, "Well...I...Goodness, that's like asking what it's like to breathe. It's...not as easy as people might think. Everyone has, well, let's call it a hallway in their minds. In that hall are all the surface thoughts like what they're eating, their grocery list, the dance steps they're doing, their opinion of the person two rows in front of them who is talking when they should be quiet, things like that."

"And the things that aren't surface?" Mistoffelees asked, voice still soft.

"There are a couple of levels to those, as well. There's a...door on that hall that can be opened, if done carefully it can be done without harm to either the person opening it or the one who doesn't know it's being opened, but the concentration required is too much usually and so consent is always a must going at this level. This is where private memories and things of that nature are kept, personal things, like your favorite color, your history, your address, things like that. Within that door is another door. This door...well, it's one of those with a key lock and a deadbolt. This is the secrets. Things like lies you're hiding the truth of. Sometimes there's a final level-a door with a dozen locks on it of all different sorts and that's where the deepest secrets are-for instance magic."

The crease between his brows back, Mistoffelees nodded as he tried to consider that. "So, say, if I was sitting here, thinking, hm, I really want orange juice or thinking about a song I heard on a radio, you could just pick that up?"

Coricopat nodded, "That first hall is something that anyone with the ability to read minds can hear. Thoughts that are being focused on also tend to show up there, even if they usually exist behind one of the doors."

"But... if you wanted to know something in my mind I wasn't currently thinking of, it would require you getting through the door?"

Coricopat nodded, "Yes."

"Which is hard?" Mistoffelees asked. "I mean, what would it do if the person didn't want you through it?"

"It depends on which door."

"Second door," he supplied after a moment's thought.

"The second door...if they don't want me through it can cause a lot of problems with my own mind, with theirs, unless it's worked with just enough finesse there's a chance that their brain cuts that part off from me-and likely from them-entirely. I've heard of people ending up mentally crippled due to someone digging around where they shouldn't have been. And I don't just mean the person whose mind was being probed either."

There was a pause and Mistoffelees nodded. "So, if someone wanted through the last door, or something like that... how likely would that be?"

"Without the person whose mind it's in consenting to it? It depends on how functional they want that person to be afterwards."

Absorbing that, the smaller man nodded, still curled up in the crook of his arm. "But, if you had someone's consent, and all that, would be it possible for them to open their minds fully for you?"

"It would. It would involve careful communication the entire time, but it could be done, yes."

There came another nod and a small, almost nervous laugh. "Sorry for the interrogation. It's just such an odd thought. I mean, you said that it's like describing breathing, but for me it seems like such a foreign notion, that someone could get into my mind and know what I'm thinking. Especially considering how much I have to lie..."

Coricopat nodded at that, "The thing of it is, is that you would know if anyone was trying to get past those lies, really."

"Well, that's reassuring," he said quietly. "It's not even the lying bit, it just seems odd."

That earned another nod, "I suppose it would be."

"Besides, it's not like I've ever be able to talk to anyone else with magic," he continued, arm slipping around Coricopat's waist. "We tend to be so busy hiding we never seek each other out."

The mind reader sighed, tightening his arm around Mistoffelees' shoulders, "That's true. Sad, but true."

"I wonder if it would make us stronger or just a bigger target."

"It depends on how much we allowed our magics to be used, I suppose."

"Or the simple fact that if we knew others were out there," he sighed and shook his head. "It doesn't matter, I suppose. I'm not about to go out and start a revolution from below."

Coricopat smiled sadly, "I suppose that's true. It feels like you're so alone if you don't know about others being there that haven't been picked up by, or are working for, the government."

Mistoffelees swallowed, feeling around for Coricopat's hand and holding it in his own for a moment. "Yeah. Just some indication there are others, besides the faceless crowds you figure your supplier is also selling to."

That earned a faint nod, Coricopat rubbing his thumb over the back of Mistoffelees' hand.

He tilted his head against Coricopat's shoulder, eyes a bit distant. "But we're so busy keeping our heads down I wonder if it matters."

"It's nice to wish sometimes though..."

"It is," he said quietly, turning his chin up to finally look at Coricopat's eyes. "Dreams are nice things to have, in that vague sort of way. It's when they take over your life they become dangerous."

Coricopat offered a slight smile again, though it didn't reach his eyes, "This is very true."

"I'm sorry," Mistoffelees murmured. "That was morose."

"Morose or not, it's true."

"True, doesn't always mean it's the good thing," he sighed, shifting. "Where I grew up, where we live, dreams are so damn dangerous. I've seen too many people get lost in them, and too many people have theirs shattered in front of them."

"Life is hardly a kind thing, but we make the best of what we have."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Speaking of what we have," and he disentangled his arm from Coricopat's waist, shifting around to kiss him. The other startled at that slightly, before leaning into the kiss, a hand moving to rest at Mistoffelees' waist. Shifting around into the kiss, Mistoffelees brought his knees up under himself, tilting his chin.

Coricopat turned so he was facing the other a bit more, his other hand moving to comb through the younger man's hair as he deepened the kiss. Breath catching slightly, Mistoffelees leaned harder against him, arms going around the older man's neck. His arm snaked around Mistoffelees' waist, drawing him even closer. After another moment he finally drew back enough to draw a breath, his forehead resting against the other's.

The smaller's eyes were just a little unfocused, his pupils the same size they ever were. "That," he started and swallowed. "Was nice..." he finished lamely.

Coricopat smiled slightly at that, "Oh?" It was strange not seeing the shift in the other's eyes, he wasn't certain he cared for it and debated asking the other about the contacts.

He swallowed and nodded. "Yeah. Nice is a good word for it."

"Glad to hear it." He paused for another long moment, wondering how many lines he was crossing with his next words, "I...that is...may I see your eyes?"

"See my?" Mistoffelees frowned before realization dawned. He did not draw back so much as stiffen completely from where he was still tangled around the other. "What?"

Coricopat hesitated again before quietly explaining, "It's...odd to not see certain reactions and responses. The contacts hide them as well as your eyes."

Mistoffelees blinked, eyes going down. "O-oh... right. My pupils don't move, right?"

"No. They don't."

Shifting, Mistoffelees took a deep breath, though he still did not move back. "It's just..."

"If...If you would rather not I suppose I can understand that. You always have a right to refuse me when I ask something of you."

With a soft sigh, Mistoffelees leaned forward to rest his head in Coricopat's shoulder. "Would you show me your shoulder?" he asked faintly.

The brunet froze at that request, "I-I..."

"Yeah," Mistoffelees said softly. "I just, it just... it means opening up in ways I never have. Not since I got my blindfold pulled off."

Coricopat swallowed, nodding, "I understand."

"Someday?" he offered quietly.

"Someday," the other confirmed.

Taking another deep breath he tilted his head back up. "It's sort of like the doors in the mind, isn't it? One barrier at a time."

Coricopat considered that for a moment and then nodded, "Yes, I suppose it rather is. It takes two to open it."

The shorter smiled faintly. "Hey, you know where my apartment is. That's one of the first ones, right?"

That earned a smile in response, "Yes, it is, so far as I can tell."

"We're getting there then."

"I'm glad of that. You are rather an amazing young man."

That got a rapid series of blinks. "I'm...? Thank you?"

"Of course."

At a loss for words, Mistoffelees leaned in for another deep kiss before drawing back. "It's late," he said faintly.

Coricopat glanced toward the clock, "I suppose that means I should be going..."

"Probably," he agreed, voice still small though his arms did not draw back.

The older man looked back to him, "You alright?"

"Of course," he said. "Just, you're warm. But," he finally untangled himself and drew back.

Coricopat sighed, leaning over to kiss the other again briefly, "I'll see you around?"

"I'm here," Mistoffelees agreed faintly. "Come stop by sometime?"

"I will," the other offered Mistoffelees a smile before finally rising.

"Good," he said, standing to see him to the door, opening it and leaning against it. "Good luck until then."

"Thank you, you as well. Take care." Coricopat hesitated another moment before slipping out of the apartment. Mistoffelees watched him go, leaning hard against the door. Finally he shut it, and locked it before looking around the suddenly empty feeling apartment.

* * *

><p>Oh, look, the muses are being fluffy. Really, this is a chapter to help establish Mistoffelees and Coricopat's relationship before sending it toward hell. So, we hope everyone enjoyed this installment! Remember, reviews make your authors happy and the updates come faster! Thank you all for reading!<p> 


	11. I'm Surprised You Haven't

Griddlebone came off the stage after her first dance, setting her fans down and heading for the dressing room to get into the costume for her second dance later that night. She was stopped on her way there by one of the younger dancers, "Grids, there's a fellow here to see you."

The blond arched an eyebrow, "Tell him I'm busy and I'll see him after the show."

"I did, he-"

"Look, Miranda," Grids paused with her hand on the dressing room door, "I can't see him now, send him my apologies but I have a show to complete and I'm seeing someone."

"But Grids he's-" Miranda sighed as the door shut, "in your dressing room."

Griddlebone closed the door and sighed before moving over to her dressing table. She caught a motion out of the corner of her eye and whirled, her green eyes widening at the sight of the man there, "Tiger! What are you doing here?"

His arms were crossed over his broad chest, and he raised a brow. "I was in the area," he replied simply.

She reached quickly for her dressing gown and slipped it on, tying the belt, "So you came _here_?"

"Well, yes," he said pushing off against the wall he'd been leaning against. "After all, it has been a very long time."

"Very," she agreed, finally turning her back on him and settling at the dressing table to get her make-up changed for her next act.

"How have you been?" he asked, keeping his voice even.

"Fine. And yourself?" She watched him in her peripheral vision as she focused on making sure the right color of lip stick was applied correctly.

"Business is business," he replied.

"What brings you to see _me_, Tiger?"

"Well, it's been a while. Perhaps I wanted to see how you were doing," he replied, though he smirked. "And we're looking for a magic user. Any ideas?"

She finally met his eyes in the glass, "I figured there was an ulterior motive. And you'll have to give me more than that to work with."

"Genghis Selkirk. I believe you remember him? He's been hanging out in the area. I've been given some indications another user might be around as well."

Grids turned back to applying some more eye shadow, "I haven't heard anything about Selkirk, and I can guarantee I would have heard if there was another magic user around as well."

"I'm sure you would. Which is why I'm surprised you haven't."

"I haven't heard about Selkirk, unless he's going under a different name and even then I don't think so. And I'm sure I haven't heard about another."

Growltiger arched his brows, approaching her back. "If you're sure. We will be in the area. Do not hesitate to let us know of any information you have."

She rose as he neared, turning to face him, "Have I ever lied to you?"

"Yes," he replied, a hand coming up to touch her hair lightly. "But I do not expect a repeat performance."

She stiffened at that contact, "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Then we shall have no problems. Expect my men to be around and on the alert."

"Of course, Tiger. If I see anything I'll be in contact."

"Good," he said, finally dropping his hand. "Good luck on your second dance then."

She nodded slightly, "Stop by the bar and get a drink if you like, I've got another dance coming up soon."

He snorted. "Yes, I'm sure you do. But that sort of display lost its pleasure for me long ago."

She managed not to curl her lip at that, "Well, then good evening."

He trailed a hand across her hair before leaving the room.

Grids stood stock still, waiting for his footsteps to fade before ducking out of her dressing room, trying to locate Bomba. She would still have just enough time to get into costume, hopefully. Bomba looked up from where she was checking things off a clipboard. "Grids, dear, what the hell is wrong with you? You're not in costume and you look like you saw a ghost."

"Bomba, can you hand that to someone else? We need to talk."

Bomba blinked before handing the clipboard to the first person who passed by. "What happened?"

Grids shook her head, returning to her dressing room. Once they were closeted inside she finally answered the other woman, "Growltiger came by. He just left."

"That bastard?" Bomba seethed. "What did he want?"

"To ask me if I've heard anything about Genghis Selkirk...or any other magic users." She started changing quickly. "He says they've been picking up on some indication of another one."

There was a long pause as Bomba attempted to process that before her face went pale. "Hell."

"H-he says his men will be around. And alert." She clipped her earrings on, turning to the other woman, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. We bundle Misto out and it's obvious it's him. Give him tomorrow night off too and we'll figure it out, alright?"

Griddlebone nodded, putting the final touches on her outfit and drawing herself up, "God..."

"We'll figure it out," Bomba declared as if the force of her personality was going to make it true.

The younger woman nodded again, "I'd...better go get in place, I'm on soon."

"Yeah," Bomba nodded. "Off you go then. I'll work something out, alright?"

"Alright. You'll let Misto know he's off tomorrow as well?"

"Yeah, I'll call him. Go dance beautifully and we'll panic some more when you're done, alright?"

Grids offered the other woman a faint smile before slipping out of the room, prepared to perform and fake it more than usual.

Bomba sagged once she was gone, getting a head start on the panic. Sweeping out of Grids' room, she started thundering at the girls still getting ready, reclaimed her clipboard, and settled in to make some people's life's hell while she figured out what the hell they were going to do.

D-D-D-D

Macavity was for once actually seated at his desk while working on the paperwork in front of him, angrily crossing something out. Coricopat hesitated outside his boss' door before knocking lightly.

"Yeah, get in here if you're going to get in here," Macavity called out, still scowling at the papers.

The younger man entered, losing the door behind him, "What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, papers. I swear, life would be easier if paperwork had never existed. Who thought illegal activities would leave such a paper trail is what I want to know. What's up?"

"I came to see if you had anything for me to do."

Macavity instantly held the folder out. "You deal with it."

That garnered a bit of a smile as Coricopat took the papers, "I also was wondering...how long have you known my boyfriend had magic?" His voice had dropped to the point where it was barely audible.

"Boyfriend? We're on boyfriend status?" Macavity asked.

"I...well, sort of?"

"When did that happen?" Macavity asked, always up for a bit of snooping.

"A couple days ago. You haven't answered my question."

"Oh, the question about magic?" he paused. "Wait, when did he tell you anyway?"

"He didn't. I ran into him coming out of his dealer's."

Macavity's eyes widened. "Oh... but you're still all boyfriend like?"

"Yes. When did you find out?"

Leaning back in his chair Macavity considered. "Two nights ago? His pupil's never changed size and he freaked out enough to prove me right. I was waiting for Grids to come out."

Cori rubbed his eyes, sighing, "Seriously? You cornered him?"

"Yes?" Macavity replied, close to smirking.

"You are a piece of work," Coricopat muttered darkly.

"Me?" Macavity said, both hands going to his chest. "I'm the piece of work?"

"Yes, sir. You, sir."

Macavity laughed then, shaking his head slightly. "Please. Have you noticed who you're dating?"

"I have, yes," the younger man replied.

"And I'm the piece of work. Sure."

Coricopat shook his head, suppressing a bit of a smile, "Well, either way."

"How are things going with that anyway?" Macavity asked, fiddling with a pencil.

"Well enough. We're trying to make this work, an all in all it seems to be working thus far."

"You mentioned to him your own secret yet?" Macavity enquired.

The brunet nodded, "The same night I discovered his."

Brows rising, Macavity nodded finally. "Wow. That, huh."

"What does 'huh' mean?"

"Huh, that's getting a bit deep a bit fast don't you think? Or was it simple shock from hearing about his?"

"We'll call it shock," Coricopat answered quietly

"Rather than getting in deep fast?" Macavity asked.

"Yes?" his second attempted.

His employer gave him a long look. "Right."

"You're worrying needlessly," he said, trying to shrug it off.

"Me? Worry needlessly?" Macavity asked. "Hardly. I'm running a business here, Cor and you're supposed to be my right hand. I hate to say this but you getting in the way you get into things with someone else could lead to divided loyalties. It's as much worry for your damn sanity for its own sake as worrying about my job."

"Mac." Coricopat met the other's gaze, "My first loyalty is here. It always has been. Yes I'm getting in deep, and perhaps a bit too fast with Mistoffelees, but no I'm not going to let it affect my work here."

Macavity nodded. "Not saying it was going to. Just saying, I'm allowed concern. Besides, I would prefer you to mostly be okay."

Coricopat drew a deep breath at that, "I will be."

"Good," he said. "If you're sure."

"I am. If there's nothing else?"

"Just do that paperwork," Macavity said with a nod. Cori inclined his head in acknowledgement before slipping out to get to work.

D-D-D-D

Tugger glanced down at the flowers he had in his hands and sighed. Grand gestures were something he was usually alright with, but this trying to start things entirely over bit was less so. Finally, he knocked on the door in front of him, hoping Mistoffelees would be out.

Tumble looked up from his book to check the time. Mistoffelees had left a short while before, leaving him home alone. After a moment's consideration he finally rose and went to answer the door. He opened it a crack and nearly closed it at the sight that greeted him, "Tugger."

"Hey," he said, offering the flowers first. They weren't roses, but a mass of yellow and white flowers instead.

Tumble's gaze dropped to the flowers, "What are those for?"

"You," Tugger replied, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" Tumble still had only opened the door far enough so he could comfortably lean against the doorframe, blocking the entrance with his body.

"Because you like flowers?" Tugger offered.

"Why not just leave them on the doorstep like last time?"

"I don't know, I wanted to actually see you?"

Tumble managed to keep his face and voice neutral, "What if I didn't want to see you?"

"Then at least I'd know," Tugger replied. "Come on, Tumble..."

"Come on, _what_, Tugger? We both know it wasn't working last time."

"Alright, yes, things weren't working but that means they never will again?" Tugger asked.

"Why would it change? You need someone who won't ask you to grow up and I need someone who will."

Tugger paused a long moment, trying to calm down before saying anything else. "I have to eventually, right?"

Tumble looked away, really not wanting to see how much his words had hit, "That's what I kept telling myself."

"Yeah, alright, but it's different when I'm the one saying it, ain't it?"

"How? Saying it doesn't change it, Tugger."

"But it implies, I don't know, the desire? Damn it, I never said this was easy."

"Look, I don't think this is something we can just smooth over. And it sure as hell isn't something that's going to be fixed with _flowers_."

"Then where was I supposed to start?" the taller of the two demanded.

"How about leaving me alone?"

"That's hardly fixing anything," Tugger protested, rolling his shoulders back.

"I'm tired, Tugger. I'm tired of trying to fix this. It doesn't work," Tumble shook his head slowly.

"You can't fix it on your own," Tugger replied.

"Fine. Answer me this: if we do try to fix it, what do you want to come out of it?"

"What do you mean what do I want to come out of it?" Tugger asked, already feeling his spine starting to tense, his usual pre-cursor to the fight going down badly.

"I mean what's your end goal?" Tumble demanded, still not allowing Tugger through the door.

"My end goal? What it's ever been. I just want a relationship with you."

"And when we start fighting non-stop again?"

"I don't want to! Try everything not to, I don't know. Figure out ways to forgive each other."

"Try? Like we did before?"

"Come on, Tumble. Are you just giving it all up then?" Tugger asked. "We know our problems now. It doesn't solve everything to know the problems, I know that. But it's a place to start."

"Tugger, I..." He shook his head, "I can't do this again. I can't start a relationship with the hope that it will go fine only to have it go to hell again."

"Every relationship runs that risk, doesn't it?" Tugger asked, still holding out the flowers. "What, are you never going to try again?"

"Not in the near future."

Tugger bit his lip and took a deep breath. "Look, I...I love you, yeah? Please, I just want a chance..."

Tumble's expression, which hadn't opened much during the conversation, completely closed off at that, "Keep the flowers, Tugger. I don't want them." He took a half step back and shut the door, leaning against it trying to draw a steady breath.

Tugger kicked the door in frustration. "Damn it," he muttered, setting the flowers on the ground to the side of the door slightly. "I'm not giving up," he told the door. That being said, he retreated for the moment.

Tumble bit down on the heel of his hand to keep from calling out and trying to get the other to wait. He closed his eyes for a long moment before he felt he was steady enough to straighten, lock the door, and retreat to his room. Once there he curled up on his bed, using his arm for a pillow, determined not to deal with anyone else that day.

D-D-D-D

Teazer entered the warehouse, glancing around for Genghis. "Yo, Genghis. You around here?"

The water manipulator stepped out of the shadows near the back, "Here, Teazer. What is it?"

"Just checking up," she replied. "We've been at that Jones' place the last few nights, checking around for anyone that could be manifesting."

"Oh? Find anything interesting?"

"Well," she said, pushing herself back up to sit on a pile of crates. "Interesting can mean so many things. There's on dancer that's been out a lot lately. Not entirely sure why he's been gone so much, but he's the only one acting strangely. Thing is, he's nineteen so I'm not sure if he could be the one manifesting powers. He's awful old."

Genghis considered for a long moment, "It does seem rather old, on the other hand it may be worth looking into. Which is he?"

"I never could catch his full name. Mist something?" She paused, swinging her feet. "Did you ever get any idea which sort of power he might be manifesting?"

"Something strong," came the reply. "Violent. My guess is fire or electricity."

Teazer let out a whistle. "And you think he's that old manifesting that? We're going to be lucky if there's not a crater by the time things are done if that's the guy."

"Here's hoping it's not," Genghis responded. "I'll go check things out tonight. You and Jerrie keep your heads down, there's ben more government activity of late."

She nodded. "Sounds good. Be careful yourself then, since odds are they're after you."

The other offered her a bit of a smirk, "I always am."

"Good," she said, rolling her eyes. "I don't want to have to ever explain to Cassandra how you got _another_ scar."

"You're not the one who'd have to explain that," he grimaced.

"Depends," Teazer replied. "Last time you were unconscious when we dragged you home, remember? I got to explain that one while you were waking up."

Genghis' right hand moved to rub his left elbow carefully, "I remember. I'll be careful, Teazer."

"Good," she said with a firm nod. "Good luck at Jones' then."

"Thank you. Take care. Stay safe."

She saluted sloppily, sliding off the crates and meandered out of the warehouse, taking the long way back to where Jerrie was. Genghis watched her go and then slipped out the back route, heading towards Jones' via the back roads he knew.


	12. Not Your Winning Personality

Mistoffelees arrived at the club, going in through the back door as usual, looking around for Grids or Bomba-or both of them-after they had him call in sick yesterday.

Grids was just coming out of the dressing room, "Misto! Thank God."

"Thank god?" he asked, tilting his head. "Hey, Grids, seriously, what is up?"

"Come get dressed and I'll explain while you do."

"Okay," he said, weaving his way to his changing room and pulling down the costume for the night, letting her into the small space while he worked on the outfit. It was hardly like she hadn't seen the mark on the small of his back by now anyway.

Grids took a deep breath, her gaze automatically drifting to the mark on his back, "Do you remember Growltiger?"

"Yeah?" he said, glancing back at her. "How could I forget?"

"He came by night before last."

Mistoffelees paused in lacing up the shirt. "What for?"

"To see if I'd heard anything about Selkirk...or any other magic users. The seekers have been sensing some. Though they don't have a lock yet."

Mistoffelees froze. "Is that why I didn't come in last night?"

Grids nodded slightly, "We thought it best to keep you away for another night while we tried to sort some things out."

"Get anything sorted?" he asked, hands shaking slightly as he tried to finish lacing the shirt.

"Less than we hoped...But having you out any longer after that conversation would have looked suspicious."

He nodded. "Do you think they'll be here tonight?"

"I don't know. Perhaps? He said his men would be around and on the alert, but I don't know if he meant the seekers."

He nodded. "I mean... I'm on enough suppressants they should barely be able to feel it anyway unless they get really close."

"Exactly," Grids drew a shaky breath, "Well, you're on tonight either way. Go out, pretend things are normal. If something seems off we'll get you out of here, alright?"

He paused and nodded. "Alright. Just keep a really close eye out, right? Bomba will be too?"

"Always. We both will."

"Alright," he said faintly, finally finishing on the shirt laces.

Grids picked up some make-up and offered it to him, "Do you want me to apply this tonight?"

His brows rose and he smiled faintly. "Been a while since you offered that."

She returned the smile, "I'm all set, and you look like you could stand someone mothering you for a few minutes."

He smiled faintly. "True. Though I think that offer more than anything just freaked me out."

"Your hands are shaking," Grids explained quietly.

Mistoffelees glanced down. "Oh not again," he muttered, frowning.

"Again? Close your eyes." She set to work on applying some eye shadow.

He obediently closed his eyes. "Again. It happened a couple times earlier."

"When? Why?" Grids looked for the right shade and carefully dusted it on this lids, along with some glitter before picking up the eyeliner as well.

"Just the last six months," he said. "Rarely. I don't know but I'm sure it has to do with, well, you know."

She sighed, nodding, "Yes. God...everything really does come all at once doesn't it. Open your eyes and look down."

He did so, sighing softly. "Why would bad things come alone when they can do it in packs?"

"Boredom? Change of pace?" She offered as she continued to instruct him and apply his eye make-up.

He laughed softly at that, trying not to move. "Right. Now, I think they like the tried and true."

"Apparently." She dusted some color on his cheeks and onto his lips, adding a bit of glitter on his skin, "Well, that's set."

"Great," he said, drawing back and taking a deep breath. "Not much longer until the set is it?"

"No, it isn't. You could go check in with Bomba, let her know you're here and safe."

He nodded. "Will do. Good luck tonight."

"You as well," she replied, smiling at him, though tension leaked in around the edges of it. He offered her a hesitant and frightened smile before slipping back off. She watched him go, before slipping away to make sure everyone else was ready as well.

D-D-D-D

Alonzo entered the club, trying to keep his shoulders relaxed. Part of him couldn't help but worry about running into anyone else, such as Admetus there. Patrons were giving him suspicious looks and backing away, the white in his hair obvious despite the regulation hat.

A shorter, rather plump man strolled up to them, his eyes cold. "Bustopher Jones," Alonzo greeted, inclining his head.

The boss of the place did not look thrilled to see them. "This is the second time the government has walked into my establishment this week," he huffed. "What is the meaning of this?"

Kardama held out a hand to shake, "Simply looking around the area, Mr. Jones. We've reason to believe a dangerous magic user has been frequenting businesses around here and we hope to encounter him and get him off the streets."

Jones crossed his arms over his chest, a usual pose for him but one that also denied the hand shake. "You're scaring off my business," he replied, testily. "You know by now I do not deal in magic."

"We are well aware of that, sir. However, there is a chance that one of your patrons might. We will, nevertheless, be staying tonight." Kardama withdrew his hand, "We'll stay near the back and avoid contact with the other patrons, alright?"

"Yes, you do that," he said and turned, stalking away.

Alonzo let out a breath. "Not very friendly, is he?" he muttered, glancing around.

"Neither are the rest of this lot." The other agent nodded toward a side table, "Over there."

Alonzo sighed and followed his directions, settling down at the table.

D-D-D-D

Genghis slipped into Jones', his eyes hidden behind his contacts that simulated blindness. He'd have a hell of a time explaining his presence in a burlesque club with them, but he could always claim it was for the music. He pulled his hat a bit lower over his ears and moved carefully through the room to settle in a shadowed corner. He could sense a couple of magics-one was backstage, but the other two were in the main room. He turned his head slowly, watching in his peripherals until he finally got a lock on the two government agents. One of them was a seeker, the other he wasn't certain he ever wanted to come in direct contact with. He turned his face back toward the front as the next dancer came onto the stage.

The water manipulator's full attention focused on the man performing at the moment. That was the one. Small for his age, if Teazer had it right at nineteen. How he had gone so long without manifesting was a puzzlement, but it hardly mattered now. Genghis could feel the magic just below the surface, struggling against the bonds of the suppressants. He watched the act and the one which followed it before slipping out of the club and carefully seeking out the backstage door.

Across the club, Alonzo frowned, a hand coming up to his temple. He felt like he could feel something teasing along his senses but had no idea what. He would have to be a lot closer to the person with magic to be able to feel them in this crowd.

Kardama glanced at him, "Anything?"

"I can't tell," he replied. "There's too much interference. I would need to be closer."

"But you think that there might be?"

"There might be," he said. "I can't tell," he added, sounding frustrated.

"Take a stroll around, see if you get any reads," the other murmured.

Sighing, Alonzo nodded and rose, weaving his way through the crowd and shaking his head periodically.

D-D-D-D

A few hours later, Mistoffelees pulled his street boots back on, ruffled his hair to get rid of some of the sparkles that had ended up in it and went out the back door, mind already turned toward the evening. Coricopat had implied he might come by after Mistoffelees got home and that's all he was really thinking about as he stepped into the alley.

Genghis was leaning against the wall, in sight of the door, but not in the light of it, "Mistoffelees, I believe?"

The smaller man startled and took a quick step backward. "Excuse me?" he asked, suspicion obvious.

"My name's Genghis, I'm here to help if you'll let me."

"Pull the other one, it has bells on it," Mistoffelees replied, taking another step back. "Help me with what?"

"There were two government agents here tonight. One of them was a seeker."

"Hell does that mean?"

"It means they're looking for magic users." He finally stepped out of the shadows, "They're looking for you."

Mistoffelees drew further back. "E-excuse me? I have no idea what you're t-talking about..."

Genghis' apparently blind eyes darted toward the entrance to the alley and then back to the other, "Do you really want to have this conversation here?"

"I'm not sure I want to have this conversation at all," he protested. "If you'll excuse me I need to go home."

The other looked him over for a long moment, before stepping aside, "Of course. It's a dangerous road you're looking at Mistoffelees."

"How the hell do you even know my name?" Mistoffelees demanded, having gotten even with him in the alley.

"It doesn't take much asking around to find out the name of someone as popular as yourself."

His shoulder's shifted back again. "What do you want? Seriously, honestly?"

"To help you. Honestly. I know of a safe haven, somewhere where your magic can manifest without the government locating you."

"Surely you don't just expect me to trust you," Mistoffelees said, eyes narrowing. "How did you even know...?"

"I have a quiet magic in addition to my loud magic."

Mistoffelees' mouth opened for a moment and he swallowed. "Mind readers aren't supposed to tell if I have magic," he replied, not knowing of any other kind.

"I have the same power as the seekers, mine's just honed enough to locate others through crowds-while they rarely can."

Mistoffelees' closed his eyes, nearing the verge of panic. "God, please stop assuming I even know what a seeker is. Do they have good noses or something?"

Genghis blinked at that, "Dear God how have you lasted this long? A seeker can tell when another person has magic. If their power is strong enough they can usually determine the sort as well. Weaker ones can only tell if they're dealing with quiet or loud magic."

Mistoffelees' eyes narrowed. "I lasted this long by staying as far away from any mention of magic I could," he snapped. "So, there's what, a seeker after me?"

"More than one likely. There are usually a couple to any division," Genghis ignored the tone.

The shorter man opened his mouth but could not force anything else out. He wanted to ask what to do but could hardly bring himself near trusting the other. "... Oh," he managed finally.

Genghis looked toward the street again, "I believe you said you needed to return home?"

"Yes," he replied, eyes closing off again.

"Then I shall let you go before those agents determine that any magic has left the building. Good luck."

Mistoffelees blinked. "That's it?"

"I can hardly convince you of anything you don't wish to do. I'll be around, perhaps stop by to check on you later this week."

Mistoffelees tilted his chin up, about to respond as suddenly there was a scuffle and Alonzo ran around the corner, Kardama following. He had just left the club when his senses went into overdrive finding two magic users together.

"Oh, hell!" Genghis swore, grabbing Mistoffelees' wrist and yanking him in the other direction. He should have been paying more attention to where those two were. Damn it, it was this sort of carelessness that got people killed.

Alonzo glanced quickly at Kardama. "Call back up," he said, quickly.

Eyes wide, Mistoffelees let himself be dragged, unsure how else to react, besides swearing.

Kardama nodded, starting to do just that. He spoke into the phone he was carrying, "Selkirk and a second magic user spotted outside Jones' establishment. We are in pursuit, requesting back-up."

Genghis pulled the smaller man along with him out of the alley and down the block, ducking into another side street when he felt the other magics nearing the end of the previous one.

"Where are you even going?" Mistoffelees got out between breaths.

"Away. Hopefully far enough that they can't sense us. I don't think they got a good look at you." They reached the end of the alley and Genghis looked around frantically before darting across the street and ducking down another road and finally into a warehouse. He reached into his pocket and managed to hit the distress call for Jerrie and Teazer, should either of them be near.

Mistoffelees settled back on his heels. "Are you sure this is far enough?" he asked, not out of breath but close.

"For those two. I can only just feel them and we took enough turns it should take them a while to sort out where we are." _Hopefully._

Mistoffelees sucked in a breath and nodded. "Now what?" he asked just as someone thundered through the door.

"You rang?" Teazer asked, stopping short at seeing Mistoffelees. "It really was him? Damn."

Genghis whirled, relaxing only slightly as he saw who it was, "Yes, it was him. There were two agents there tonight too."

"You're kidding. On both accounts," she declared, eying Mistoffelees who took half a step back.

"Unfortunately, no. I think we lost them, but I can't be certain. I also don't know if they got a good look at him or not."

She nodded. "Alright, great. What's the plan? Are we taking him with us?"

"Take me where?" he demanded.

Genghis hesitated, "I don't know what sort of ties he has here. The Enclave would be the safest place right now, but..."

"The Enclave?" he asked, head snapping around to Genghis.

"It's where a group of magic users live," Teazer attempted. "You'll be able to train there and be safe."

"Train?" he asked, voice strained.

"It's a safe haven, where your power can manifest without damaging you and the people around you expect manifestations."

"I don't want my power to manifest!" he almost yelled, panicked. "I just want to go home and act like this never happened."

"Powers don't work that way," Teazer said quietly.

"I'm surprised yours have lasted this long locked away like they are," Genghis murmured.

He looked quickly between the two magic users. He was about to open his mouth to reply as a shout could be heard from outside. "Damn it," Genghis looked around, finally spotting what he would need. He glanced toward the back door of the warehouse, "Teazer, get him out of here."

Nodding, she started pulling him along. "You going to be okay?" she asked.

"I promise you won't have to tell Cass I died," he answered as he sought more water than the single bucket that was near the door.

"Good," she said as suddenly the door slammed in.

The water manipulator called the bucket's water to drench the agents that entered, a puddle forming by them. His gaze darted to Mistoffelees, "If you can reach that damn magic of yours I need you to hit that water, now!"

"What?" he asked, shock evident in his voice.

"Snapping your fingers might help," Teazer said beside him as the guard cried out in surprise and started looking around.

"Look, you can try this, or I can drown them all, which will take a hell of a lot longer," Genghis spoke, his eyes still locked on where the intruders were.

His eyes opened wide, Teazer leaning in to talk quietly and quickly. "Suppressants or not, reach inside, grab whatever you have in there, and throw it out, snapping your fingers. It's the quickest, dirty way to do it."

He gave her another terrified look before glancing back at the agents, who were still advancing, one of them muttering something into a phone. With a panicked breath he did as she instructed, finding what felt like something glowing in his chest, trying to grab it and throwing his hand out, snapping his fingers as he did so. Lightning suddenly shot forth, hitting the water and sending the group of agents to the ground.

Mistoffelees gaped at that, Teazer's eyes wide huge too. "Shit," she said after a moment, turning to Genghis. "Shit."

Genghis actually looked taken aback, and stood speechless for a long moment before he pulled himself together, "What the hell have you been taking to keep that at bay this long?" He shook his head, "Never mind. We need to get out of here, they'll have called it in already."

"I'm finding Jerrie," she said. "And getting the truck ready. When you said he was lightning I thought you were being dramatic!" she couldn't help exclaiming. "Get him home, get his things, and we have got to leave now."

While they were talking, Mistoffelees took a step back, nearly stumbling over.

"Alright, we'll meet two blocks up from The Neon Pony." Genghis turned to Mistoffelees, catching his arm to steady him, "We need to go, now. Come on." He pulled him, more gently this time, toward the back door of the warehouse.

Mistoffelees followed mutely, not speaking even as eventually he took the lead toward his apartment.

They reached the right place and got inside, Genghis closing and locking the door behind him, "Get your things. I'm going to take a look at your suppressants while you do." He moved swiftly, locating the bottle of pills after digging through a couple of cupboards and setting to work to test one of them.

Mistoffelees blinked at him, swallowing and heading for the kitchen to gulp down a glass of water. "What do you mean, look at my suppressants?" he demanded, even as he tore his coat off and went to his room.

The older man broke open one of the capsules and withdrew a couple of tests from the inside pocket of his coat, "Exactly what I said. You need to get whatever you're taking with you."

Mistoffelees blinked at him for a long moment before turning back to his room, throwing whatever clothes he had left in his closet into a bag, several books landing on top. Part of him couldn't believe he was going through with the idea of leaving, but his entire body was shaking and there was no way they did not know who he was. Pausing, he glanced down at one of his hands in time to see a small spark race along it and disappear. He swallowed hard and dragged the bag back to the living room, glancing at where Genghis had gutted one of the suppressant pills.

Genghis scowled at the remains of the pill, "Who the hell has been selling this to you?"

"Victor," he replied with a shrug. "Never got any more details off him then that. Why?"

"Because you're _lucky_ if seventy percent of this thing is actually suppressant." He tightened the cap on the bottle and tossed them to Mistoffelees, "You'll need these for now to help coming down off of them."

He caught the bottle, eyes narrowed at the other man. "Do you always talk like you know everything?"

"I've been at this for several years, I know what needs to be done when I see it. I can't identify most of the things he was using besides suppressant in those things, so I have no idea what you'd be going into withdrawals from."

"Withdrawals?" Mistoffelees asked, voice half panicked.

Genghis looked up from where he was cleaning up the remains of the capsule, "You will eventually run out of those pills and even if I could get you more without the elders having me hung drawn and quartered I would be unable to get them from the same dealer. You'll take those with you in the hope that it's possible to ease you off of them."

Jaw working for a moment, Mistoffelees eventually nodded, eying the bottle of pills with a new distaste.

The water manipulator's eyes darted toward the door just before a knock came at it. Tensing, Mistoffelees glanced at him and the door before moving over toward it. Genghis frowned, murmuring, "It's a mind-reader."

The tension abruptly drained out of Mistoffelees, though he looked through the peep hole anyway before throwing the door open for Coricopat. The brunet stepped inside, his gaze immediately sweeping over hte other, "What's going on?"

"Not entirely sure, but the government knows who I am now," Mistoffelees replied, glancing back at Genghis as well.

Coricopat paled, looking toward Genghis, "Who's he?"

"That actually is not a question I've had fully answered," Mistoffelees murmured.

Genghis looked Coricopat over, "I might ask the same of you. My name's Genghis Selkirk. I help people like Mistoffelees to the best of my abilities."

Cori scowled, "Which tells me nothing about you." Mistoffelees had closed the door and now stood leaning hard against it.

"I help people get away from the government to the safety of an enclave of magic users in the wastelands."

Mistoffelees glanced over at Coricopat, hoping the other could tell better whether to trust the other man than he could. Coricopat frowned. Genghis sighed, "Look. We haven't got time for this. You don't believe me? Read my mind."

The quiet magic user blinked as he felt the first door in Genghis' mind open and he focused, slipping inside and seeking out the information he needed. After a moment he finally nodded, "He's telling the truth."

"Well that's the one thing that's been reassuring tonight," Mistoffelees sighed.

"You said the government knows about you now?" Coricopat glanced at the dancer.

"Or I would assume," he said faintly. "I-I may have lightning powers."

"God...Are you alright? Unhurt I mean."

"I'm unhurt," he said quietly, pressing further back against the door.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" Coricopat asked quietly.

Genghis finally spoke again, "The best plan at this point is for him to leave the city until this all cools down. Hopefully it will."

Swallowing, Mistoffelees turned his eyes over to Coricopat, unsure how to respond to that idea with him there. He could hardly ask the telepath to come with him after all.

Coricopat glanced away, "I see."

Genghis hesitated for a long moment, knowing how much trouble he was going to be in for about this, "How many people know you two are seeing each other?"

"My flatmate, Grids, Bomba," Mistoffelees replied of those that he knew. "Why?" It was also almost the entire list of people just about who knew he had magic.

"Because if they manage to trace back to him they'll be able to track his magic as well." He paused again, looking at Coricopat, "You probably should join us just until this blows over."

"I...I don't think I can do that."

Mistoffelees' eyes had gone wide. "That's too much to ask," he said, voice faint.

Genghis looked from one to the other, "Do either of you realize what it means if you stay?"

"No," the smaller man murmured.

"Do you want the best or worst case scenarios?" He asked softly.

"Both?" Mistoffelees requested, still watching Coricopat.

Cori glanced at him, but returned his attention to Genghis as the other spoke again. "Best case, you two go into hiding, completely, cut all ties. And you _might_ get away with it. Though with manifesting powers I wouldn't count on it. So, more likely best case scenario: you," he glanced at Cori, "manage to fly under their radar somehow, but you," here he glanced at Mistoffelees, "your best hope is that in attempting to capture you they end up killing you instead. Worst case: you both get caught and experimented on."

"You know," Mistoffelees said, a little weakly. "You must get a lot of converts through sheer terror, because I can tell you right now it's not your winning personality."

Coricopat had paled, "I-I...can't just pack up and leave."

Gneghis shook his head, "Then all you're doing is endangering whoever it is you're bidding farewell to. Either way_, I'm_ leaving tonight. The two of you can decide, but I'm leaving this apartment in ten minutes at the latest."

Mistoffelees managed not to glare at the other. "Give us a minute," he murmured, pulling on Coricopat's arm and leading him into his own bedroom and shutting the door.

Cori turned to the other once they were closeted away, "I can't just up and leave, Misto."

"I know," he said, distress coming through his voice now they were away from Genghis. "God, I never wanted to make you chose, especially not like this. I should have called o-or something but I just wasn't _thinking_ and..."

The taller man sighed, "Shh. This isn't your fault. But...you should go at least."

Taking a breath, Mistoffelees leaned back on his heels. "To what? Leave you in danger?"

"I'll be fine," he hoped he sounded more confident than he felt.

Pushing his hair back, Mistoffelees frowned. "And if you're not?"

"I-I..." Coricopat glanced away.

Mistoffelees let out a long breath. "I just don't want you to be in danger because of me."

"You're not going to leave otherwise are you?" the brunet asked softly.

"I don't know," he said finally.

Cori drew a deep breath, "I'll leave a note of some sort, but we'll have to swing by my apartment to grab some of my things..."

Pausing a moment, Mistoffelees nodded. "Okay."

"We'd best tell him and get going, then?" The taller man glanced at the door, but didn't move quite yet.

Mistoffelees reached a hand out, touching his arm. "I never meant for something like this to happen," he said softly. "I'm sorry."

Coricopat offered him a faint smile, covering his hand with his own, "It's not your fault. We'll find a way to make this work out."

He nodded, smile forced. "Alright."

"Shall we?" Coricopat asked.

Nodding again, he pulled the door open and glanced over at Genghis. "We need to stop by his apartment."

The blue-eyed magic user nodded, "Very well, we'd best be moving then. Do you need to leave a note for anyone? I'll permit that since usually there's at least a few minutes to bid farewell."

Mistoffelees paused before hunting out the notepad he wrote grocery lists on. "Going for a while: Safe but no contact," he wrote and signed, leaving it for Tumble. Cryptic, certainly, but he had no idea what else he could say.

Genghis nodded his approval, "Good. Let's go then." He slipped out of the apartment, his quiet magic on the alert. Glancing back at Coricopat, Mistoffelees followed.

D-D-D-D

Jerrie leaned against the truck, his green eyes constantly darting from shadow to shadow as he spoke to his wife, "Genghis said t' meet 'im here right?"

"He did," Teazer replied, shifting and glancing at her watch. "Another ten minutes, and then I start to panic."

"I give 'im five. Ten minutes an' we leave. I dun wanna be here if th' agents end up 'ere to."

A familiar voice spoke from the general area of the tailgate, "So little faith in me, you two."

"I have faith," Teazer replied. "I was just panicking was all."

smiled a bit at that, shaking his head. "Change of plans, we've got two coming with us."

"Two?" Teazer asked, eyebrows going up as Mistoffelees and Coricopat came into sight. "Who's the second?"

Jerrie's brows rose sharply at the sight of Macavity's second, "See for y'self, Tea."

Coricopat paused when he saw the pair, "So this is what you two do on those three day trips?"

Teazer just blinked at him, "Son of a bitch," she swore under her breath.

Jerrie looked Coricopat over, "You're magic?"

"I might ask you the same," he responded icily.

Teazer blinked. "That's different. Alright, we're all magic which means we're probably lighting this corner up like a beacon, so let's go," she said, ushering Mistoffelees into the truck and pointing for Cori to do the same.

Coricopat climbed in next to Mistoffelees as Genghis hopped into the bed of the truck, Jerrie swinging in to join him.

Getting in behind the wheel, Teazer shot the truck off into the night, guiding the truck along the back ways.

Sometime during the drive, Mistoffelees curled up against Coricopat's side. Coricopat's arm wrapped around the smaller man, his grey eyes focused on the window as the lights from the city gradually gave way to the darkness of the wastelands.

* * *

><p>The chapter in which plot starts moving. Thank you all who have been reading this one, and we'd like to stress again just how much we adore and love getting reviews!<p> 


	13. Don't Care for it as a Fix It

Kardama actually hesitated before finally knocking on Growltiger's office door. There was a pause and the door wrenched open, Growltiger on the other side. "Do you have anything to report?"

"They took down four agents. The magic user Selkirk was with appears to have lightning."

Growltiger paused for a long moment. "You found Selkirk?" he asked, having not been in the office when the events were going down.

"Temporarily. As I said they managed to take down four agents and were out of range by the time we reached the last location."

"There's a they now?" Growltiger asked, eyes narrowed. "Where did you find him and who is this other user you mention?"

"We found him outside of Jones' originally. As far as can be determined the other user was one of the dancers. A small male with black hair, I wouldn't put him much taller than five' five" if even that."

"And you said he had... lightning?"

Kardama nodded, "The agents were electrocuted."

"Are they alright?" Growltiger asked, as if he needed to ask for the sake of form rather than really caring.

"Three of them were DOA the last still has yet to wake up."

Growltiger nodded. "So, not only is Selkirk in town but he's found a _lightning_ user?"

Kardama nodded very slightly, "Yes, sir. So far as we know."

"Who appears to have no problem taking out our agents, and oh, who you let go?"

Kardama's jaw tensed at that as he gritted out, "Yes, sir."

"I'm sure that will look fantastic on the reports. Where have they gone?"

"We're trying to figure that out, sir."

"Good. I might get to work on that before the next review session," Growltiger said voice cold. "Because if you don't find them, there are going to be consequences."

The quiet magic user nodded once, "Of course, sir."

"Good," he said, nodding. "Anything I said about taking Selkirk alive? Goes more than doubly for the lightning user."

"Sir, if I may? That could cost an entire unit."

Growltiger's eyes were even colder. "Do you not realize what we could do with a lightning user?"

Kardama backed down quickly, "Of course sir. We shall do everything we can."

"Good," he declared. "Now go do it." The other snapped his heels together and bowed slightly before retreating.

D-D-D-D

Tumble entered the apartment a couple of hours after Mistoffelees and the others had left. He turned on the lights, glancing around, "Misto?" He frowned when he got no answer, shrugging out of his coat and draping it on the back of one of the chairs. His gaze finally lit on the note that had been left behind.

Blinking at it for a moment, he re-read it twice before whirling, note still clutched in his hand and bolting from the apartment. He moved on instinct more than thinking through what he was doing. Had he been thinking he never would have ended up two floors down knocking on the door to Tugger's apartment.

Tugger opened the door, eyes bleary. "Yea-Tumble?"

The smaller man froze as his brain finally caught up with where he was. He recovered after a moment and held out the note, "H-he's gone."

"He?" Tugger asked, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "Come in, let me make coffee. Who he?"

Tumble hesitated, his gaze darting up and down the hall before he nodded, and stepped inside, "M-Misto."

"Mistoffelees is gone?" Tugger asked, "Okay, I really need coffee. Why the hell is he gone?"

"I-I don't know. I-I came h-home and found a n-note."

"What's the note say?" Tugger asked, getting coffee ready. It was far too late in the night for him to be functional.

"S-simply that h-he's going a-away. C-claims he's safe, but s-says no contact." Tumble's brown eyes were wide and he was trying to calm his breathing.

Tugger blinked. "He just left?"

The other nodded, "I-I'm worried."

"No kidding," Tugger said, looking him over. "Are you okay?"

The other hesitated and then shook his head, "I-I k-keep th-thinking about wh-why."

"Why? Do you have any idea why he would take off then?" Tumble hesitated again, but shook his head. "You sure?" Tugger asked, frowning at him and leaning back against the counter. After the last few years he was more than aware of Tumble's cues and he didn't think everything was quite right.

The other wrapped his arms around himself, a defensive measure he'd used for ages, "Y-yes."

"Alright," Tugger said, still frowning at him. "Look, I'm not going to push you here but you're really freaked out."

Tumble swallowed hard, almost whimpering, "I-I d-don't know if I should tell y-you."

"What? Come on, what could little Misto have done here to freak you out so badly?"

"I-it's n-not what he did." The smaller man finally managed to meet Tugger's eyes, "Y-you have to promise n-not to freak..."

"Me? Freak? Come on, I'm too tired to freak out on any level right now."

The other frowned, "I-I mean it."

"I won't freak," Tugger promised, pulling the coffee out of the pot finally.

"H-he's a m-magic u-user."

The taller man blinked once and tried not to laugh. "What? Come on Tumble, it's way too late for jokes..."

Tumble swallowed, looking away, "I-I'm not joking." His tone became firmer, edging toward the first vestiges of his temper.

Pausing, Tugger leaned his chin toward the other, considering that expression. "You're not?"

He shook his head firmly, "No. I'm n-not."

"He..." Tugger sat down hard on one of the kitchen tables. "He has...?" Tumble nodded very slightly. "A-and you think that's why he's gone?" Tugger asked, taking a compulsive gulp of coffee.

Another nod as Tumble poured himself a cup of coffee, automatically. "Because he has magic," Tugger repeated. "Is it at least a cuddly sort of magic?"

Tumble shook his head, "I-it's l-loud."

"Oh. So that's a no then..."

"Y-yeah. That's a n-no."

"God," Tugger leaned back in the chair. "So he has magic. Loud magic. Like, violent magic. But, he's like this big!" Tugger declared and held his hands up about a foot apart.

"I-it doesn't matter. He's got magic. A-and now he's missing!"

"Alright, alright, sorry," Tugger held his hands up. "Just... he said he was safe, right?"

"Y-yeah, but...but what if...I mean...oh I d-don't know!"

"That he was what, lying?"

"Under duress m-maybe?"

"Is there anything you can actually do?" Tugger asked softly. Tumble shot him a dark look, though he knew he had a point. "Sorry," he said again. "Just, I'm tired, I'm not firing on all engines here. I want to help but I have no idea."

"No. There isn't anything I can do, damn it! He's either gone of his o-own free will, o-or he's where we c-can't hope to find him."

Tugger paused before reaching out, as if wanting to comfort him. Tumble eyed the other's hand, but didn't stop him, sinking down in the chair nearest the one Tugger was in, "God..."

Swallowing, Tugger wrapped the arm around Tumble's shoulders. "It'll work out."

The smaller man tensed slightly, but didn't pull away. He needed the touch at the moment, "You can't know that."

"No," he agreed. "But I'm going to hope it will."

"I-I should g-get back...Let you get some sleep."

Tugger paused, wanting to say he slept better when Tumble was there but nodded. "If you like..."

Tumble looked around at the apartment, swallowing, "I sh-should."

"You're always welcome to stay," Tugger said, rising and pulling his arm off Tumble's shoulders. "But I won't ask you. Just... know that, okay?"

The smaller man nodded hesitantly, "K-kay."

Tugger nodded. "Or, you know, coffee. If you want it."

"Th-thanks. Take c-care, Tugger," he finally rose, starting for the door.

"Take care too," Tugger said, leaning against the counter and watching him.

Tumble hesitated, his hand resting on the doorknob before he straightened his shoulders and exited the apartment. The door closed softly, but firmly behind him. Tugger sighed softly, dumping Tumble's half drunken coffee and returning to his rather large and empty bed.

D-D-D-D

Mistoffelees had fallen asleep against Coricopat, only to wake up when the truck started to slow.

Coricopat was still looking out the window, his expression shuttered, though there was something like surprise in his eyes as he studied the enclave they had entered. The truck came to a stop outside one of the homes and the passenger door was opened moments later, Genghis looking in, "Teazer, you and Jer want me to get these two settled or can you?"

"We can," Teazer replied, hopping out of the driver's seat. "I think you have some groveling to get to."

Mistoffelees paused a moment before slipping out of the truck. "This is in one of the wastes, isn't it?" he murmured softly.

Jerrie nodded, vaulting out of the bed of the truck, "Yeah, amazin' what we've got hidden away out 'ere ain't it?"

Genghis offered Jerrie and Teazer a grateful look before he slipped away to go locate some flowers. Coricopat meanwhile was trying to lock on anything familiar, finally settling for the first level of Mistoffelees' mind.

Mistoffelees leaned hard against the other man, swallowing as he looked around. Several people out for a walk had paused on seeing the truck, greeting Teazer and Jerrie. The smaller man tensed, unsure how to feel when he realized that their eyes were displaying prominently the golden flecks of magic users.

Jerrie turned to his wife, "Jenny's or Jelly's y' think?"

"Jenny," she replied, glancing back at Mistoffelees who's eyes were huge as he looked around. "I think Deme was still staying with Jelly and somehow I think he might need Jenny and Skimble's touch."

Jerrie nodded his agreement, "They could use both allies later any'ow." He turned back to the other two, his voice rising to normal levels, "Let's get you two a place t' stay, hm?"

Mistoffelees nodded, finally stepping away from Coricopat's side to follow them.

Jerrie reached the right house and knocked lightly on the door, glancing back at Mistoffelees and Coricopat for a moment. This was going to be an interesting one...

Jenny threw the door open. "Jerrie!" she said brightly, golden flecked eyes sparkling. "And where is your-oh there is your wife," she said, hugging the slender woman tightly. "Do you have more strays then?"

Mistoffelees bit his lip, glancing up at Coricopat to see his reaction to such a speech. Coricopat frowned, considering the woman, but not caring for that term in the least.

"Not quite strays, Jen. Temporary refugees," Jerrie corrected.

"Yes, of course," she said, turning to the pair in question. "I apologize, if my terms caused any offense. I'm Jennyanydots, and it's lovely to meet the pair of you...?" She paused a moment, hoping for names.

"Mistoffelees," the small magic user said quietly, feeling like his hands were starting to shake again.

"Coricopat," the other murmured, reaching down and gently taking Misto's hand hoping to help calm him.

Jerrie glanced at the two of them, "You got space, Jens?"

"Yes, though it might have to be the couch tonight," she said. "I can have the bedroom ready soon." She paused, "Will that be two rooms or...?"

Coricopat glanced at Misto for the answer to that. The shorter man looked at him. "I," he started and shrugged, looking down.

Jerrie watched that interaction, "Two rooms f' now I think, Jen. An' if Teazer an' I could talk t' y' in private for a minute?"

"Certainly," she nodded, taking Mistoffelees' hand and Coricopat's in both of her's. "I'm glad to have you here. Let me get you set up in the living room, alright? I'll make tea too," she added, leading them inside and leaving them on the couch while she ushered Jerrie and Teazer into the kitchen.

Jerrie leaned against the counter, "So...couple things. They left lives behind, got friends, maybe family back there. This ain't gonna be easy, but Mistoffelees ain't manifested yet, not fully anyhow."

"He hasn't manifested?" she asked in some surprise, setting the kettle on. "Has the other one, Coricopat?"

Jerrie glanced at Teazer, "Far as we know? Yeah...technically."

Jenny gave them a long look. "Which means?"

"He's a quiet magic," Jerrie said.

"Yeah. That. And...Mistoffelees is lightning," Teazer said, shifting her shoulders at the memory.

Jenny nearly knocked the kettle over. "Oh my. And he's only now manifesting? How old is the boy?"

"Nineteen," Jerrie answered quietly.

Jenny blinked again. "Oh my. Anything else I should know?"

"Not that I c'n think of?" He glanced at his wife for confirmation.

She shook her head. "No. But just be careful for a bit, especially with him. I know you can handle manifesting powers but... he's going to be a strong one."

"Oh, an' Genghis is back, but regardin' these two, I think that's it."

She smiled faintly and nodded. "I'll say hi to him later then."

D-D-D-D

Mistoffelees sat down gingerly on the couch as Teazer, Jerrie, and Jenny went into the kitchen. Clasping his hands together, he looked down at them.

Coricopat settled down next to him, gently placing a hand on the other's shoulder, "Mistoffelees?"

Swallowing, he looked back up. "Y-yeah?"

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Not sure," he replied faintly. "I mean, beside dragging you into something like this? The fact I left a pathetic note for Tumble that I'm sure has him in a panic right now? Let alone how Grids and Bomba are going to react? My entire life just turned upside down, and my magic is not only manifesting and it's _lightning_?" He took a breath. "I-I... I used magic. I used magic and I don't even know if the people a-are s-still alive or not."

That caused the other to pause for a moment before carefully placing his arm around Mistoffelees and drawing him closer, "I chose to come. I'm certain the others will be alright. Your magic...God, lightning but they can help you with it here if what they say is true." He paused for a long moment, "I don't know what to tell you about the people, but you can't hold yourself solely responsible for it, Mistoffelees."

"But," he took a shuddering breath. "I, I hurt people. I've never done that before, I never wanted to do that before."

"Shh, I know. Did you want to this time?" Coricopat asked softly.

"No!" he said, shoulders hunching.

"Did you have a choice in the matter?"

"No, I mean, I don't know. It was just so damn abrupt and I have the ability to throw /lightning/ out of my body... it's like all the bad stories about the war is suddenly at my fingertips..."

"Oh, Mistoffelees. What happened was self-defense. I-I don't know how to help you as regards your magic. It...God..."

"I never wanted it to manifest," he said, still looking down. "I didn't even know which kind I had until that moment."

Coricopat tightened his arm around the other's shoulders, "I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I don't know," he murmured, burying his head in his hands and leaning slightly against the other. "I just don't' know..."

The older man's other arm moved to wrap around Mistoffelees as he drew him even nearer, "We'll figure this out. I'm here when you need me. For whatever you need me for."

"That's a lot to offer," Mistoffelees mumbled, curling his legs up underneath him and molding himself to Coricopat's side.

"It...I suppose so, but I mean it. I...I admit this has me off-kilter, but I mean it."

"Off kilter?" Mistoffelees chuckled faintly, almost on the verge of turning hysterical. "I feel like I've fallen over but I can't still if I'm looking up or down.

"Shh. I'm here to catch you."

He swallowed hard, finally raising his head from where he'd hidden it. "Thank you," he said faintly.

"Of course," came the murmured response, Coricopat's gaze focused on the wall opposite.

Swallowing, Mistoffelees looked down again as Teazer walked back into the room. She'd taken her contacts out already and Mistoffelees tried not to react to that.

Teazer considered the pair of them before looking back at the shorter magic user. "If it makes you feel better, those people you hit? There's a very low chance they would have been killed."

"But still hurt," he murmured.

"Well, yeah," she softly.

Coricopat drew a deep breath, glancing at Teazer, his gaze focusing on her eyes for a moment before he looked back down at Mistoffelees. "But unlikely that it was fatal," he reconfirmed. Still looking down, Mistoffelees finally nodded.

"It'll be fine," Teazer tried to tell him again.

Jerrie entered the main room, still working at getting his left contact out. He paused and finally got it out, putting it in the contact case, "If you two need anythin' we'll be around." He glanced at Mistoffelees, "Teazer's right, it ain't likely they got worse than a bit of a black out. It'll even out."

Mistoffelees winced at watching him take out the contact and nodded again. A moment later Jenny bustled in with a tray of tea. "Here you go darlings," she said brightly.

Coricopat glanced up at her, offering a faint smile, "Thank you, ma'am."

"Oh, don't you be so formal with me," she scolded.

Teazer considered Coricopat for a long moment. "So, what do you want us to tell Mac?" she asked, sitting down on a chair across from the couch.

"That I'm safe, but that I won't' be back for a while. Tell him what you think is safe to tell him. He knows what I am, so there's no concern there. Just reassure him I wasn't picked up."

Jerrie nodded, "A'right, we'll be sure an' let 'im know."

Teazer raised a brow. "He knew?"

Coricopat nodded very slightly, "Since I was a teenager."

Her eyes widened further in surprise. "Oh. Somehow, I was not entirely expecting that one."

Jenny glanced between them and bustled around with the tea things.

"Do you really think I could work that closely with him without him finding out eventually?" Coricopat murmured.

She shrugged, looking him over again. "I don't know. Suppose we don't work quite so closely or I might have been more concerned about him finding out about us."

Coricopat nodded very slightly, "Just let him know I'm alright, but won't be making it back to the city for a while."

"We'll work something out," she said, nodding and glancing at her husband. "Should we head out now or spend the night?"

Jerrie shrugged, "I'm inclined t' stay 'round 'ere t'night an' head back in t'morrow."

"Works for me," she said, rising. "But we'll get out of your hair for now. Try to settle down, would you guys?"

Coricopat nodded slightly in acknowledgement as Jerrie and Teazer departed. Jenny stepped back and looked the two over. "You should drink the tea," she said, trying to sooth them.

Cori glanced at her, "Of course. Thank you."

She beamed at the pair of them. After a moment, Mistoffelees finally moved forward enough to accept a cup of the tea. "I'm sure you two will do fine here," Jenny was saying. "My husband will be home soon and we'll work on getting a room for the pair of you."

No sooner had she finished speaking than the door opened and an older man entered, his red hair starting to fade to white and his green eyes bore the distinctive gold flecks of a loud magic user. He paused at the sight of the two on the couch, his brows rising, "Jenny-love?"

"Compliments of Genghis and Teaz and Jerrie," she replied, beaming at her husband and moved over to hug him.

He returned the hug, "I see. I suppose this means the guest rooms'll need to be aired and cleared out?"

"Yes," she replied. "I thought perhaps you could help." She lowered her voice slightly to add. "They're a little shaken up."

Her husband nodded slightly, "Of course, Jenny-dear." He glanced toward the other two men, "I don't believe I got your names?"

"Oh," Mistoffelees glanced up. "Mistoffelees. I missed yours as well."

"Coricopat," the taller of the pair responded.

"Skimbleshanks. I do wish we'd met under better circumstances," the elder murmured.

"I'm sure everyone meeting under bad circumstances wishes the same thing," Mistoffelees said, voice still faint.

"True, I fear. Well, I'll go see about those rooms then." Skimble glanced at his wife for a long moment before heading down the hall to the guest rooms.

"Drink your tea," Jenny offered before following him.

Coricopat finally picked up his teacup, considering it, his lip curling very slightly at it. "Don't like tea?" Mistoffelees asked, glancing at him.

"I don't care for it as a fix-it," came the response.

"No," the smaller said softly. "But it's warm at least."

That earned a soft sigh as Coricopat took a sip, "This is true."

"Are _you_ going to be okay?" Mistoffelees asked softly.

"Hm? Oh...I suppose so."

Mistoffelees considered him a long moment. "If, if you're sure. I mean, not that I'm entirely functional here but, you can always talk to me too."

"Have you noticed...there aren't any quiet magics. At least not that I've seen. I'm as out of place here as there..."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Yeah, I did notice that. Are you the only one here do you think?"

"I don't know. I've been musing over things Genghis said. Maybe I'm reading too much into it. It's rather late after all, it's possible there are others."

"What did he say? I mean, in terms of the fact I don't think I was paying as much attention as I should have."

"It...wasn't so much what he said. It was what he didn't. Every time he mentioned me coming, there was a pause. I couldn't' get a lock on his thoughts, but they...I don't know."

"It's supposed to be a safe haven for magic users, isn't it?" Mistoffelees said, looking up at him.

Coricopat nodded, "And it is, from what I've seen. I don't know. Perhaps I'd feel better if I could actually see another quiet magic. I mean, it's not as though I did in the city-at least not regularly-but there's something reassuring about knowing there are others."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Yeah. Well, right now I'm suddenly less reassured to see others but yeah."

Coricopat tightened his arm around the other again, "We'll make it."

"Yeah," he said faintly. "We will."

D-D-D-D

Genghis checked the bouquet in his hand before knocking on Cassandra's door, tentatively. The door opened, Cassandra on the other side. "Genghis?" she asked, softly, eyes widening.

"Hello, darling love of my life." He offered her a bit of a smile, holding out the flowers, "For you, Cassie-dear."

She blinked. "Those are lovely flowers," she remarked. "What happened?"

"What do you mean, what happened? I thought you'd like them," he attempted an innocent look.

"I do," she said, stepping back from the door and letting him in. "But you show up for the first time in months with flowers."

"It's...an apology for those months?" He stepped inside, letting her close the door, "And I may have brought two new magic users with me..."

"Two?" she asked, eyes widening. She preferred to deal with any business before giving into any urges to wrap her arms around him.

He bit his lip, nodding slightly, "Yes..?"

"At once? Which two? How?"

"Well, one of them is a lightning user...he's, well he's manifesting. And probably going to be coming down off of whatever the hell his supplier was stuffing his suppressants with." He hesitated for a long moment, "He's nineteen."

She paused, trying to process that entire spiel. "Nineteen, lightning user, probably going into withdrawals as well as manifesting? Good god Genghis!"

"I wasn't expecting to bring him without warning, Cass!"

"Do you know the amount of hell the elder's council is going to give me for this? They blame me for all your actions, you know that."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't just abandon him there. There were agents closing in, damn it his first experience with his magic was taking them down!"

Cassandra's eyes widened. "He... god." Genghis nodded slightly. "Alright, so we have a manifesting lightning user... god, we haven't had a lightning powered magician in years."

"I know. I'm sorry...it was unplanned.

Sighing, she nodded. "You said there were two?"

"They kind of came as a set. Didn't have much option but to bring them both. They're, well, all but in love."

"All but?" she asked in some surprise.

"I'm not sure they realize it yet..."

"But you realize it?" she asked, tilting her head and smiled faintly.

"Watching them together there are some indications."

"Oh? I would love to hear about this indications," she said, sitting down and holding the flowers.

"The biggest one is the fact that they survived finding out the other had magic."

"If they both have magic, why would that be a detriment?"

Genghis bit his lip, "Well...the second one reads minds..."

"He..." Cassandra gaped at him. "You're kidding. You're kidding... Genghis!"

"I wish I was."

"So you brought me a manifesting lightning user and a quiet magic user? The council is going to have your hide and probably mine too."

He ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry, Cass. I couldn't just leave them!"

"I know," she said, voice soft. "I do know. But, god..."

"I'm sorry."

"I know," she said, holding a hand out to him. "Come here."

He hesitated but finally moved over and took her hand.

She pulled him down next to her on the couch. "I missed you."

"And I you," he settled next to her, drawing her closer. "I'm sorry it took me so long to come back.

"It happens," she murmured, pulling him close to kiss him. She set the flowers on the table in front of her before returning to the kiss. Genghis leaned into the kiss, his arms circling her and shifting slightly so the angle was more comfortable for both of them. "You have a lot to make up for," she informed him when they broke for breath.

He offered her a faint smile, "Then I should probably get started on that."

"Yes," she agreed with a smile. "You should."

He leaned in to kiss her again before rising, pulling lightly on her hand to get her to stand up. Grinning, she rose. "Well, so long as you don't waste any time..."

He wrapped his arms around her waist again, leaning down to kiss her, "I've missed you."

"I know. I missed you too."

He offered her a smile, but winced slightly as his left elbow protested the angle he had it at. She sighed, glancing down at his elbow. "You didn't pick up any new scars this time, did you?"

"No. I'm as whole as I was the last time you saw me."

"Good," she said. "But you'll excuse me if I need to check that for myself."

He offered her a bit of a smile, "I'm quite alright with that plan." He drew her close for another kiss before guiding them toward the bedroom.


	14. Haven't Taken Your Contacts Out

Macavity paced the office, anger radiating off him. He hadn't heard from Cori in two days. A tentative knock came on the door to his office. Macavity yanked it open. "Tell me someone has good news," he snapped out. "And where the hell have you two been the last few days?"

Jerrie flinched back slightly at that, "We had t' go deal with some family issues unexpectedly...Came t' report back in an' see if there was anythin' y' wanted us t' do."

"Sure," he said. "Lots to do. I wonder if my second also had some unexpected family issues because he dropped off just about the time you did."

Teazer managed not to wince. "Oh. Yeah."

Jerrie bit his lip at that, "Actually, we got a message from 'im for you..."

"You," Macavity blinked. "Come again?"

"He wanted us t' tell you 'e's safe, but doesn't know when 'e'll be able to come back..."

Macavity ushered them inside and slammed the door closed behind them. "What?" he asked, voice low.

Jerrie drew a deep breath, "Coricopat 'ad to leave rather abruptly. Th' government was gettin' too close through some side channels. He'll be back once things 'ave cooled off 'round 'ere, but... He's safe for now."

"How exactly do you know all that while I don't?" Macavity demanded.

The other man glanced at Teazer before answering, "Cause we 'elped get 'im out."

"You... so this family trouble business is really you guys doing what, helping out magic folk from the goodness of your hearts?"

"Yes," Teazer said softly. "Basically."

Jerrie nodded, "Yeah, that's...really it in a nutshell."

Their boss blinked. "That's quite... well then."

"...So...yeah. Anythin' we c'n do t' 'elp 'round here?"

"Yeah. There's a meet. Go to it as my proxy," he said, flipping a paper out to them. "Since it was supposed to be Cor's job, you take it. I have faith. Try not to have any family emergencies then, would you?"

"Sure thing, boss," Teazer chirped.

Jerrie nodded, "Got it." He glanced at Teazer, "We'll be back t' check in when that's done."

"Good," he said with a nod, shuttering his emotions.

Jerrie slipped out of the office, holding the door for his wife and closing it firmly behind them. She glanced over at him. "So did he handle that better or worse than expected?"

"Ain't sure yet. Mebbe a bit a both."

She sighed. "Hopefully he won't turn about face and panic."

"Yeah, 'ere's hopin'..."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Shall we go see about selling some weapons then?"

He offered her a lopsided grin in reply, "I think so."

"Let's go get ready then."

D-D-D-D

In the afternoon Jenny opened the door to find Cassandra and Genghis standing on the other side. "So have you told the council then about them?" she asked softly and Cassandra nodded.

"May I meet the two in question?" she asked softly.

Skimble approached from behind them, having come from the council meeting as well, "If the lads will see you then certainly."

Cassandra nodded. "You really should have come, Jenny," she said softly but the older lady shook her head.

"I cannot handle them all, you know that. Especially considering the topic today," the older queen replied.

Skimble sighed, shaking his head, "We know, love." He slipped an arm around his wife's waist and kissed her cheek. "If you two'll come in we'll see if they're up for seeing you."

Jenny offered him a smile, kissing his cheek before leading Cassandra and Genghis inside.

Mistoffelees was curled around the corner of the couch, having scavenged a book. Coricopat emerged from his room at the feel of two more minds in the house, leaning against the doorframe, his face impassive. Genghis looked between the two of them for a moment before speaking, "How are you settling in?"

"Settling might be the wrong word," Mistoffelees said, looking up and frowning slightly at seeing Cassandra.

Cassandra considered both of them before settling on Mistoffelees. "I'm Cassandra. Are you Mistoffelees, and you Coricopat?" she asked, looking at both of them in turn.

Cori frowned slightly, but nodded, finally moving over to perch on the arm of the couch nearest Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees glanced at him before turning back to her. "Yeah."

"You still haven't taken your contacts out," she remarked, somewhat surprised and winced when he obviously tensed.

Coricopat laid an almost protective hand on Mistoffelees' shoulder at that. Genghis sighed, sinking down into one of the chairs, "We understand why, but be aware it will earn you more scrutiny around here."

"I don't much care," he replied. "Is there anyone here who has normal eyes then?"

"Normal is a point of view," Cassandra remarked.

"Eyes that don't mark one out as a loud magic user." Mistoffelees paused. "Is everyone here a loud magic user?"

Genghis hesitated, glancing at Coricopat before he nodded, "Yes."

The brunet tensed, murmuring something that sounded a lot like 'figures' under his breath.

"How much scrutiny will Cori be getting then?" Mistoffelees asked faintly.

Cassandra sighed. "A lot. Probably not of the good kind. I'm sorry. But you're going to be getting more than enough as it is."

Coricopat smiled thinly, glad that his thoughts were his own, "Good to know that /now/."

"I meant Mistoffelees too," she said, eying him. "He's going to be rare here as it is. We don't have any lightning users."

"As I said," Cori glanced at her.

"We already went over what your choices were," Genghis murmured.

"I never said otherwise," Coricopat managed not to snap. "But it would have been nice to know a couple of things before we pulled into town."

"Would it have mattered?" Cassandra asked.

"That's not the point," Mistoffelees replied. "Besides, what do you mean there are no other lightning users? This is a large place is it not?"

"It is," Genghis agreed, "But you're the first lightning user I've located before the government did."

"Were none born here?" Mistoffelees asked.

"One of the older ones, but she died a couple of years ago," Genghis said.

Mistoffelees swallowed. "What, what am I going to do then?" he asked, his hands starting to shake slightly. Now he wasn't sure if it was because he was manifesting-however that would work out, or due to whatever that bastard dealer had put in his suppressants.

"We have the knowledge to help train your magic, just because we don't have another lightning user doesn't mean we don't know what to do," Genghis answered.

Mistoffelees paused before finally nodding. "Alright," he said faintly.

"We'll help," Cassandra assured him.

Coricopat looked between them, "Is there anything else we should know that you two rays of sunshine can think of?"

Cassandra narrowed her eyes at him. "If he's started the process of manifesting, he's going to need to finish it. That tends to mean letting the energy out, and the sooner you do it the better it will be for you. Not today, but sometime in the next few, alright?"

He looked stricken but nodded. "Alright."

"And avoid Bill Bailey if you can," Genghis supplied. "Bastard is technically in charge, but it's best to avoid him for a while."

Mistoffelees blinked and Jenny slipped to the kitchen to make tea rather than comment on that.

Coricopat frowned, "Good to know. Anything else, or are you two done for the day?"

"We're done if you have no questions," Cassandra sighed.

Cori shook his head, but glanced at Mistoffelees to confirm it.

He shook his head as well. Glancing at Genghis, Cassandra nodded. "Good day," she said, turning and slipping out.

Genghis glanced after her before turning back to Mistoffelees and Coricopat, "Good day. I have one favor to ask of you. Treat her with some respect. I can come and go, she's here all the time and she stuck her neck out for both of you." His gaze focused on Coricopat whose jaw tensed, but he nodded. "Good luck, take care." With those words Genghis finally left.

Mistoffelees sighed, burying his head in his hands again. "God," he muttered.

Coricopat wrapped his arms around himself, focusing his gaze on the opposite wall again. His jaw tensed, but he nodded slightly, "What have we gotten into?"

Mistoffelees' shoulders shook for a moment, possibly still hovering on the edge of hysteria. "I don't know," he said. "I really should have told you to stay away from the apartment..."

"When? When would you have told me that? And what then? Leave me a note like you did your roommate?"

"I don't know," he said, finally looking up. "But I... I wish I hadn't dragged you all the way out here like this, to where you're still an outcast."

"Which was so kindly left out..." He shook his head, "Damn it."

"I'm sorry," Mistoffelees said faintly, shifting around to consider the other. "I wish one of them would have at least mentioned it before now."

The brunet shrugged slightly, not pulling his gaze away from the wall, "Well, they didn't, and I'm here now for better or worse."

A small crease formed between Mistoffelees' brow. "Sometimes I wish I was the telepath," he muttered, more to himself than the other.

That finally earned him a glance, "What?"

"Because otherwise it's like I have no real chance to see what you're feeling," Mistoffelees replied. "You being here for better or worse tells me nothing of who you're actually feeling. I just... I don't know."

"I don't know yet," came the sharp response. "Do I want to be here? No. Do I wish I was back in familiar territory? Yes. Am I aware that the second option wasn't much of a choice? Yes. Do I care at the moment? Not really."

"Then talk to me about it," Mistoffelees said quietly. "Even if it's just to complain."

"What am I supposed to say? I'm trapped here in a 'haven' for magic users and I'm as much outcast by them as I am by normal people!"

"Well there's a start," Mistoffelees said, still looking up at him. "I don't want to be here either, and god knows I'm not sure how much this will help but you're not an outcast to me."

"This is going to sound entirely ungrateful for that sentiment, but wonderful. I'm accepted by one out of how many?"

"I know," he said faintly. "But you're not alone here if nothing else."

Coricopat's gaze returned to the wall opposite, "Thank you."

Sighing, Mistoffelees finally reached a hand out, putting it on Coricopat's arm. "Will you be alright?"

"Fine. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" he pressed. Part of him was aware he should be letting this go but he could not quite force himself to do so.

"Of course I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be?" Coricopat replied but there was no way it would not be taken as sarcasm.

Mistoffelees let out a huff of breath, dropping his eyes. "I don't know," he said softly. "'Cause I'm not sure of anything right now except how much I don't want to be here?"

Coricopat sighed heavily at that, "We'll make it. Somehow. And I will be fine." He glanced at the other again, "Will you?"

He paused and shrugged. "I'll work it out."

I..." He exhaled again, "I'm sorry. I'll be here if you need me, but I don't know how much I can interact with these people."

"I know," he said faintly. "I'm not sure how I'm supposed to interact with them either."

"We'll figure it out then."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Stick together?"

"Yes," Coricopat answered him.

"Alright," he said, still looking up at the other and wavering between pulling back and moving forward.

The brunet finally rose from the arm of the couch, "I...think I'm going back to my room."

"Alright," Mistoffelees said, voice very faint.

"Knock on the door if you need me for anything..." Coricopat offered.

"Okay," he said, already not planning on doing so. Coricopat glanced at him, but finally retreated, not sure he could deal with anyone at the moment.

Burying his head in his hands again, Mistoffelees glanced up when Jenny entered. "Can I get you anything, honey?" she asked softly.

"No," he replied, rising. "Thank you but no. If you'll excuse me..."

"Of course," she said, sighing as he slid away to his own room.

D-D-D-D

Tantomile Zimmerman approached the side door of Jones' establishment. Her thick heels clicked slightly on the pavement and she pulled her overcoat a bit tighter around her. She recognized the place from her dreams. She tucked a short lock of hair back before she placed a hand on the stage door. Drawing a breath and solidifying her resolve, the young woman finally opened the door, stepping inside consequences be damned.

The backstage area was a teaming mass of loud noise and bright costumes bustling about. Bombalurina was stepping off the stage while trying to get back into the dress she had been wearing that night, having had to go on stage when Mistoffelees failed to appear for his section of the show. She had been unable to change in time to do an emergency strip number, which she had not done in years.

Bomba was the first one to really take note of the intruder, raising a brow.

The slender, angular intruder leaned against one of the walls, her arms crossed over her chest, a brow arched at the red head before her, "You the one in charge here?"

"We'll call it that," Bomba replied. "If you're not doing anything, zip this damn dress up would you? Then we can talk if you have something in particular you've come here for. Most patrons go out to the front after all."

Tantomile strode over, zipping the dress up, struggling with it for a moment once it was past the other woman's waist, "I'm not a patron. I came looking for information about my brother."

"Your brother?" Bomba asked. "Thanks dear," she said, turning back around once the zipper was up, her short dress silver and glittery. "Who's your brother then?"

She stepped back, smoothing a hand over her navy slacks as she answered, "Coricopat. He...told me he was seeing one of the dancers here. I was hoping to ask if anyone had seen him around."

"Coricopat," Bomba tried to name. "Any idea which dancer? We have a decent amount of them."

"Small, dark-hair, male."

"Coricopat," Bomba considered again, putting the name to the face and nodding. "Yeah, I think you mean Misto's guy. What about him? I mean, besides seeing him around."

"Just that. He's gone missing, this was the last place he mentioned before he disappeared.

Bomba paused. "How long ago did he go missing?"

"Three days ago, as far as I can tell from asking his landlord."

Bomba frowned. "Damn, I was really hoping you weren't going to say that."

Tant crossed her arms again, eyeing the other woman, "Why?"

"Because that's exactly the last time anyone saw Misto," she replied, hands on her hips out of habit.

The other woman's eyes widened slightly, but she didn't react beyond that. Mentally she replayed the visions she'd dreamt recently, trying to find anything that might explain it, "Please tell me you're joking."

"Wish I was, honey," Bomba replied, shaking her head. "But my dancer just went missing too."

"Damn it," Tantomile murmured. "No word left?"

"Not that I've heard of," she replied.

"Great. So two people have now disappeared without a trace." She shook her head, "God, I hate this city."

"It has its moments," Bomba agreed. "Besides dating, you think anything linked them?"

She was still digging through her memory banks for her visions, but shook her head. No way in hell she was telling her twin's secret to a stranger, "Not that I can think of."

"Damn," Bomba sighed. "Because if anyone else got to that man's spleen before I did I will be deeply displeased."

Tantomile's eyes narrowed, "I do rather hope that isn't my brother you're talking about that way?"

"Oh it is. Especially if he did anything to get Misto caught up in something."

The smaller woman's jaw tensed at that, "And if your little dancer got _him_ caught up in something?"

"Then his spleen will remain safe from me," she said with a shrug. "But your boy is the one working with an arms dealer, hon."

"This disappearance has nothing to do with his work," came the icy response.

"You sure about that? I mean, you know anything about it?"

"I know that my brother is careful, and so is his boss. I know that he wouldn't get anyone else involved."

Bomba did not look impressed. "So you're what, inclined to blame my dancer?"

"I'm inclined to try and get to the bottom of this and disinclined to believe you're being entirely honest with me." She uncrossed her arms, using her hands to emphasize a rather sarcastic shrug, "But whatever. No skin off my nose there."

"At which point am I being dishonest?" Bomba demanded. Well, now if her honor was on the line she would fight for it.

"I didn't say you were. I said you weren't being entirely honest. There's a difference."

"You're not a lawyer, are you?" Bomba asked, unimpressed.

"No. I'm not," Tantomile frowned at that.

"'Cause you sure are splitting hairs like one," Bomba said with a shrug. "So, honey, what am I not being honest about?"

Her grey eyes swept over the other woman's features and form, but she finally shrugged, "Who knows. I can't put my finger on it."

Bomba rolled her eyes. "Great, you ever do, just let me know."

"What can you tell me about the dancer my brother's seeing?"

"Misto? He's been here since he was five. He's a sweetheart who's stuck in the dregs of society. Also protected him pretty well until your brother showed up. Other than that? You gotta be more specific."

"Until my brother showed up?" Tant did not sound impressed with that phrasing.

"Yeah, and suddenly all these problems pop up. Your brother is sort of the inciting incident here."

"Strange, because my brother's life went smoothly until he started seeing your dancer, so I would say the opposite."

"Really? I would think their professions indicated which one was the problem here," Bomba replied.

Tantomile's hands clenched, "Oh yes, blame it on the one who has the ability to fly far enough under the radar to pull that job off for years, rather than the one who is public and visible to everyone nightly."

"Ever hear the bit where hiding in plain sight is the best place? Besides, he's been in this world since he was five," Bomba replied.

"Stellar place to raise a kid," she muttered, looking around.

Bomba's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What, you prefer the sterile world of the urban middle class or something? You certainly look like you're nostalgic for some era out of that time or something."

Tantomile's gaze flickered over what Bomba was wearing, "Sterile is hardly a word I would use to describe anything in this city. And if I look nostalgic it's better than looking like a 1960s reject."

"Honey, at least I have the curves to fill the look out," she replied, flippantly.

"Four inch heels and a street corner and you'll be able to make more money than you do here."

"I don't know, I sure get a lot of tips as it is and I don't even have to sleep with them," she replied.

"Oh, how much better that must be. You'd get tips waiting tables too, and you could keep your clothes on."

"Why hide the gifts nature gave you?" Bomba returned. "Tell me you're not one of those sexually repressed judgmental types."

Tantomile smiled thinly at that, "Judgmental? Hardly."

"Really? What are you then honey?"

"Sick of this to start with," Tantomile said harshly.

Bomba chuckled, and rolled her eyes. "Really now?"

Tantomile rolled her eyes, "I knew coming here was going to be a mistake. No useful information."

Bomba's eyes narrowed. "You knew Misto disappeared with him? Look, you want to find your brother and I want to find my son."

"Your _son_?"

"Not biologically, but which part of 'raised since he was five' did you miss? I missed the diaper phase but dealt with everything else," she said, posture defensive.

"I see. Well, we've both obviously said all about them that we're willing to, so I see no way for us to figure anything else out."

Bomba arched a brow. "Sure, right. I don't know, we could meet up for coffee and snoop," she said sarcastically with a shrug.

Tantomile wrinkled her nose at that, "Where?"

Bombalurina blinked. "Um, fifth street has the best coffee for the cheapest." That was really not an offer she had been expecting to be accepted and had not prepared a snarky reply.

"Fifth Street it is. When?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. Say four."

"Four o'clock then on fifth street," Tantomile confirmed.

"Sure," Bomba said, blinking a few times.

"Good luck tonight then."

"Thanks..." Bomba said, eying her. Tantomile inclined her head and slipped out. Bomba blinked after her rapidly in confusion before shrugging and returning to the bustle of the backstage.

* * *

><p>The chapter in which characters try to deal with changed circumstances. Also, everyone meet Tantomile. She'll be sticking around a while.<p> 


	15. Have My Insides Clawed Out By It

Several nights after arriving at the enclave where he'd remained mostly shut up, Mistoffelees couldn't sleep. It was not even a normal inability to get to sleep but rather he felt like the entire room was charged with electricity, swearing he could see a few sparks dance across the room at different points. It felt like his insides were trying to shake themselves out.

In the morning, as early as he figured it was polite, he rose and knocked on Coricopat's door.

Coricopat blinked himself awake at the knock, finally answering the door a couple of minutes later, "Mistoffelees? What is it?"

"I need to get over to Cassandra's," he said, voice strained. "Can you come with me to make sure I don't end up fainting along the way?"

The other blinked before nodding, "Let me grab my coat."

"Thank you," he said faintly.

Coricopat ducked back into his room, yanking on his shoes and grabbing his coat. He reappeared after a moment, "Let's go then."

"Thanks," Mistoffelees repeated, turning for the door and slipping out quietly in an attempt not to wake up Jenny and Skimble.

The taller man fell into step beside him, "What happened?"

"I," he tried to figure out the words to speak. "She told me that since I used the magic I was going to have to actually manifest and stop trying to suppress it. I was sorta hoping that wasn't the case but I feel like my skin is about to crawl off and like my entire insides have turned into lightning. I don't think suppression is working and I don't know what to do."

The other glanced at him, worriedly, "Alright, well...I'll be here for you whatever you need."

"At this point, getting there in time so I don't end up destructing," Mistoffelees said, shivering and shoving his hands in his pockets.

They finally reached Cassandra's and Coricopat rapped on the door, glancing at Mistoffelees again.

Mistoffelees swallowed as a disheveled Cassandra finally opened the door. "You're early," she said, eyebrows rising.

"I, I need to know what to do," he said faintly.

"What do you mean?" she asked in some confusion.

"Powers? Magic? I feel like I'm about to have my insides clawed out by it."

She just frowned more. "You should have allowed yourself to manifest days ago."

His mouth twisted in annoyance and anger. "Yeah, probably. What do I do?"

Genghis emerged from the bedroom, looking like he'd just rolled out of bed, "What's going on?"

"His powers are about to manifest, probably violently at this point," Cassandra replied, glancing back at him.

"Violently?" Mistoffelees asked, voice strained.

That woke him up rapidly, "Say what?"

"You put it off too long," Cassandra replied.

"Violently?" Mistoffelees repeated, a little hung up on the idea.

Coricopat set a gentle hand on Mistoffelees' shoulder, startling back at the zap he got from it.

Eyes whipping around, Mistoffelees gave the taller man a stricken look.

"Come along," Cassandra said, wrapping a robe around herself and pulling her hair into a messy bun and sticking a stick through it to hold it before leading the group to the edge of town.

Once they reached the outskirts, Genghis paused, looking around. He finally motioned toward the back of one of the buildings, glancing at Coricopat, "Might be best if you wait here."

Mistoffelees glanced back at that, mouth a thin line of distress. Looking between them Cassandra shrugged. "Whichever you would prefer," she said, asking both Mistoffelees and Coricopat which they would rather.

Coricopat met Mistoffelees' eyes as he answered, "I'm coming with you."

Mistoffelees nodded slightly to show he would prefer that and Cassandra sighed. "Alright, come on, we need to get away from the buildings."

Genghis looked uncertain with Coricopat accompanying them, but he nodded, following Cass a bit further.

Once they were standing upon the wasteland flats beyond the enclave's oasis, Cassandra looked back at Mistoffelees. "Now, you used your powers once before, right?" He nodded. "But just one lightning strike?"

"Yes," he said, voice faint.

"See, the problem was you started the process of manifesting without finishing it."

"What do I do then?" he asked, not much feeling like the lecture or historical background on his condition.

Cassandra sighed and pointed away from the Enclave. "Basically? Unleash a lightning storm."

"You're kidding," he replied, eyes huge.

"You have all that power in you, you have to let it go. After that it'll take a few days but it will stabilize."

Coricopat looked from Cassandra to Genghis in shock, "You can't be serious."

"She's completely serious. Without doing this the lightning could easily erupt at a far less safe location," Genghis answered quietly.

"You want me to ... unleash a storm?" the dancer tried again.

"Yes. That way, if you would," she said, pointing the way they were facing. "There's nothing in these plains you can hurt but you have to let this power out. Suppressants won't work for you anymore, and I'm surprised they ever did."

"I'm not entirely certain it was fully the suppressants doing it," Genghis murmured. "I still have yet to determine what was in those capsules. But force of will can sometimes be a surprising restraint."

"Either way, it's not going to work anymore," Cassandra said softly. "If you would?"

Still given her a stricken look, Mistoffelees nodded, finally turned back to look over the wastelands. He was not entirely sure how to actually do this since the one time he had it had been so desperate. Taking a breath, he held his hands out and recalling the idea of reaching into where he could all but feel the power crackling along his insides, he pulled it out. He pulled it out until he couldn't do it anymore, sending lightning crackling along the wasteland and lighting up the sky that was still turning from dark to light in the dawn.

Coricopat's eyes widened at that and he took a solid step back. Genghis was once again struck dumb by the display of raw power. The last time it had been a single, startling bolt, this time the sheer magnitude of it startled him. Having grown up knowing what his power would ask of him, seeing lightning uncontrolled and violent caught him off guard. It was magnificent, terrifying, beautiful, and dangerous all at once. The blinding flashes in the grey light just before sunrise lit up the wastelands, illuminating the barren surroundings.

Cassandra gaped at Mistoffelees before turning to Genghis. "That," she started and shook her head, having never seen the power. Genghis nodded at her, but didn't say anything still.

Finally, Mistoffelees stopped, taking a stumbling step backwards.

Coricopat hesitated before stepping nearer to Mistoffelees, not quite touching the other yet.

Swallowing, the lightning user glanced back at the others. "Was, was that enough?" he asked faintly.

Cassandra nodded, mute for a moment. "You'll need to be trained," she said faintly. "But for now, yes."

"How are you planning to train him?" Coricopat asked quietly.

"I'm working that out now," she replied, still floored. "That power needs to be controlled. With training, in time, one should be always able to control how to use that power and with what force. For what purpose." She paused and looked the youth over. "For now, I would recommend getting sleep."

Mistoffelees nodded, frame drooping in exhaustion. Coricopat finally lay a careful hand on his shoulder, "Let's get you back..."

There was no shock this time, and Mistoffelees nodded, leaning harder against Coricopat's side. Cori glanced at the other two, inclining his head, "Thank you." With that he carefully started to help Mistoffelees back to Jenny and Skimble's.

Cassandra watched them go. "Did you know that was going to happen?" she asked, looking back at Genghis. "That amount of power?"

He shook his head, "No. I'd seen the single bolt, but beyond that I was certainly not expecting that much raw power."

"Okay," she said. "Because if you had I would have hit you for not warning me."

"I've never seen anything like that," Genghis murmured.

"Yeah," she agreed. "He'll need more than a little training."

"Just a bit..." He was beginning to realize exactly how normal people could justify locking them up after that display.

"Alright," she said, taking a breath. "I'm thinking I want to curl back up in bed now."

"That sounds like a good plan to me." He moved over, gently wrapping an arm around her waist, "Shall we, dear?"

"Yes," she said, offering him a tired smile and returning to her house.

Mistoffelees meanwhile leaned against Coricopat the entire way back to where they were staying, head drooping. Coricopat finally got them inside and to Mistoffelees' room, helping the other to his bed, "Sleep well, Mistoffelees."

Mistoffelees lay down but looked back up at the other anyway. "Cori," he said softly. "Can I ask you something?"

The taller man paused at that, "What is it?"

"You don't seem to mind touching me," he said, voice a little faint. "But you haven't kissed me since we came here."

Coricopat blinked at that, "I...haven't?"

"No," he said, still soft. "You haven't."

"Oh." He hesitated, "Was there a question in there?"

"Why, I suppose," he said, biting the inside of his lip and wishing he did not sound as needy as he thought he did with that.

"I'm...not sure. I hadn't really registered it."

"That's, not actually all that reassuring," Mistoffelees said faintly, eyes dropping.

Coricopat swallowed at that, hesitating for a long moment before sitting down on the edge of the other's bed, "I...wanted to adjust to being here, both of us. I'm...still not sure what I'm thinking or feeling on so many levels."

Pausing, Mistoffelees nodded. "Can, do you want to talk about it?"

"I think I've said everything already."

"Alright," he said softly.

"I just...I don't know. I am sorry I hadn't been paying attention to things between us."

"You were worried about other things," Mistoffelees said, voice still soft and not quite looking at the other.

"That's not a reasonable excuse."

"Maybe not," he said, not having been willing to push it.

Coricopat glanced at him, sighing, "This isn't doing either of us any good...this dancing around the issue."

"I don't mean to dance, I just don't know what to say," he replied. "And I'm scared, and I'm more scared than ever now."

"I...I know. We'll...I'm here if you need me. For whatever you need me for."

Mistoffelees ran his hands over his face. "I just..."

"Yes?"

"I don't know," he said faintly. "I'm scared pretty much covers most of what's going through my head."

"Are you going to be able to sleep?" Coricopat asked finally.

"Not sure. I'm exhausted enough I hope I will, but I just don't know."

"Do you want me to go or stay?"

Mistoffelees blinked for a moment, considering him. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Would you sleep better with me here or not?" He hoped to divert the question.

Mistoffelees bit his lip. He glanced away finally. "I've never tried it before," he replied.

That caused the other to pause again. He wouldn't stay without invitation, "I'm leaving it up to you, Misto."

"Alright, but would you _want_ to stay?" Mistoffelees pressed, well aware he had never gotten that answer.

The other nodded, appearing surer than he actually was, "I wouldn't have offered otherwise."

"Then stay?" Mistoffelees asked, looking back at him.

Coricopat hesitated for a brief moment before shrugging off his coat and kicking his shoes off to stretch out net to the other.

The shorter man shifted around, eyes still on him until they both fit comfortably on the bed. Mistoffelees did not quite yet reach out to touch him. The older man offered him a faint smile, reaching out to brush a lock of Mistoffelees' hair back.

He shifted into that touch. "I miss so many people," he said faintly.

"I know. Surely we'll be able to go back eventually."

"Hopefully," he said, inching just a little bit closer.

"We may be able to get messages to them through Jerrie and Teazer at least."

"It's still not the same as seeing them or actually talking to them, but considering that's probably all we have… I hope so. It would be nice if we could let them know we were _okay_ at least without putting them in anymore danger."

"I know," Coricopat hesitated for a moment before sliding a bit nearer. Mistoffelees blinked at that, considering before finally just giving in and curling himself against the other's chest. The taller man paused at that, but wrapped his arms loosely around the other, "Try to sleep, Misto."

Mistoffelees nodded, borrowing closer. "Will you sleep?"

"I will try to."

"Good," he said, voice already fading. "Thank you, for being here."

"Of course." Coricopat lay back a bit, trying to get a bit more sleep.

D-D-D-D

Bomba pounded on the apartment door, curious to see if anyone was in there before she started to pick the lock. Standing back, she put her hands on her hips, considering how long she might wait.

It was a long moment before rustling was heard inside. Tumble finally opened the door slightly, "Yes?"

"Ah, the flat mate, yes?" Bomba asked, pushing the door open further and breezing past him.

Tumble startled back at that, "Y-yes. Who are you?"

"Bomba, work at Jones? Anyway, looking for Misto and or any information I can find on him."

"I haven't seen him." He hesitated for a long moment, finally motioning to the counter, "He left a note."

"He left a note?" she asked in some surprise, scurrying over to see it. "Anything else?"

"No. Just the note."

Bomba scanned the note. "God, his writing is so terrible... but it looks like his normal handwriting." She looked back up. "When exactly did you get this?"

"When I came home four days ago," the somewhat smaller man said.

She nodded. "Did you have any idea he was going to take off like this?"

"No," he shook his head.

She considered. "Have you checked his room at all since he left?"

"Not yet, no," Tumble answered quietly.

She moved over confidently, swinging the bed room door open and looking around. "He packed," she said, eying the drawers, some of which were still open.

That earned a soft sigh of relief from Tumble, "Well, that's good at least."

"Packed quickly but he packed which could be a good thing," she said, glancing around and rummaging through the drawers. "He also took all the things he actually cared about so it's unlikely someone packed for him to make it look like he did."

"So it's probable that the n-note was telling the t-truth then?"

She nodded. "It looks like it."

"Thank God..." Tumble let out a long breath.

"Still tells us nothing of where he is, but he left on what looks like his own accord." She paused, looking around the flat again.

"Which is something at least..."

"Yeah," still holding the note she tapped it against her mouth. "Anything else you can think of?" she asked.

Tumble shook his head, "No. I've been trying to for the last few days, but I haven't come up with anything."

"Well, keep in touch and let me know if you find anything else," she said, waving a hand at him.

"You too and all that good stuff," she replied, heading out the door on the way to coffee. Tumble watched her go, shaking his head slightly at her abrupt arrival and departure.

D-D-D-D

Arriving at the coffee shop, Bombalurina glanced around, running a hand through her red hair as she considered the place before finding a seat. Tantomile arrived a couple of minutes later, her gaze sweeping over the coffee shop before she spotted Bomba and strode over, settling in the chair across from the other woman, "Hello again."

"Greetings," she replied, raising a sloppy salute. "You know, I don't think I ever did catch your name last night."

"Nor I yours." Tant considered for a moment before offering her hand, "Tantomile."

Bomba considered it before taking it. "Bombalurina. But do please call me Bomba."

Tantomile withdrew her hand, "And I prefer Tant."

"I wonder what it was about our parents that figured it would be a good idea to name us such long and fancy names that no one actually cares to be called by," Bomba said, resting her chin on one palm.

The other woman shrugged, "Pretentiousness perhaps."

"Sounds about right. We had quite the generation to birth us," she said with a shrug. "I stopped by Misto's apartment. Have you checked out your brother's yet?"

"I haven't convinced his landlord to let me in yet."

Bomba arched a brow. "Lack the gift of persuasion do you?"

"Lack the inclination to have a fight with him."

"Sure," she said and shrugged. "Anyway, Mistoffelees not only left a note, but he packed."

"Well, that's promising at least."

"Yeah," she said. "He took all the things that cared to him, which means he packed himself too."

"Well, that's a comfort anyhow. What did the note say?"

Bomba produced it, having taken it from Tumble. "Said they were safe if nothing else. Not sure how much stock I put in it but he claims they are."

Tant looked it over for a long moment, considering the handwriting, "We could certainly see about getting into Cori's apartment..."

Bomba nodded. "Now?"

She shrugged, "Perhaps?"

"I have a few hours before I need to start bossing dancers around," she said, rising.

Tant rose, nodding, "Very good." She headed for the door, expecting the other to follow her. Bomba quirked a brow before tucking the note back into her dress and following.

It was a few blocks, but they reached Coricopat's apartment building finally. Tant grimaced at the door to the landlord's flat, "Well, here goes."

"We could just pick the lock," Bomba replied, leaning nonchalantly against the wall and considering the other woman.

Tantomile just blinked at her for a long moment, "Seriously?"

"Why not? It would be easier than dealing with this," she said, gesturing to the still closed door.

There was a pause before the other woman finally nodded, "Alright then." She started up the stairs, heading up to her brother's apartment.

Bomba just smirked before following her again.

Tant stopped in front of the door to 3G, "Here we are. I assume _you_ know how to pick a lock."

"Course I do," she said, pulling a pin from where her hair had been swept up. Crouching down in front of the door, she set on the lock, getting it open in only a few minutes.

"Huh. Not bad," Tant stepped past her into the apartment.

Bomba rose, adjusting her dress, and followed, closing the door softly behind them. "Well, notice anything yet?"

The other woman nodded slightly, moving over and picking up a note, skimming over the shorthand the two of them had started using when they were younger and needed to talk about their magics without others knowing.

"He left a note too then?" Bomba asked, craning her neck over to look at it. "... Is that a legible note?"

Tant nodded, "Yes. They're safe, he doesn't say where, but they're safe. They didn't have a choice for leaving, but the hope is that they can return relatively soon." She summarized, leaving out the comments regarding the government, not wanting to play that card yet until she knew more about the other woman.

"You got that, out of that?" Bomba asked, looking the paper over again.

"It's how we'd write to each other when we were kids," She explained, setting the note down and moving to the bathroom to check and see what he'd taken from there.

"Huh," Bomba said, shrugging. "Secret language or something like that?" she moved into the bedroom, poking around it.

"Shorthand." Tant frowned as she saw the half-empty bottle of hair dye. Why hadn't he taken that? She slid it under the sink before exiting the room and heading to the bedroom.

"Same basic issue. You trade secrets a lot as kids or something?" She asked, considering the closet and riffling through his shirts, taking note of the empty hangers.

"Hated our classmates," the lie slid smoothly off her tongue.

"Sure you did," Bomba said, glancing through the drawers. "Clothing's mostly gone. Is there anything in particular you think he would take with him?"

Tant shook her head, "There's a book he really likes, but beyond that, not really."

"Alright," Bomba leaned against the dresser, crossing her arms. "So, we have similar notes from him and Misto and they both packed."

"So, we can assume they're safe then, and didn't leave under duress."

"Yeah, but where? And why such damnably vague notes?"

Tant shrugged, considering for a long moment, "Does your dancer have any secrets that might lead to this?"

Bomba paused and her eyes narrowed. "Does your brother?"

"That didn't answer my question," Tantomile pointed out.

"No, but that's a hell of a thing to ask."

"I'm trying to run down the possibilities here!"

"They're not exactly my secrets to go jabbering around the place," Bomba replied, testy.

"Nor are Cori's," came the sharp response.

"Well that puts us in a fine situation then, doesn't it?" Bomba asked, crossing her arms under her chest and glaring.

Tant looked the other woman over for a long moment. She'd dreamt about the club for some reason. Drawing a deep breath she finally answered, "My brother would have taken his hair dye with him, normally. He didn't."

"Hair dye?" Bomba tested carefully.

"Yes," Tantomile wasn't going to supply anything further.

Bomba bit her lip. "Misto's contacts were actually gone," she said.

Tant looked her over, "Contacts?"

"Remember the whole, picked him up when he was five?" she said softly and shrugged. "He was blindfolded for years, and very alone in the world when we found him.

"I see..." She sighed, "Cori's note mentioned the government nearing. But as I said he also said he hoped it would clear up soon."

"So there was more to the note than you told me?" Bomba asked.

"I wasn't exactly telling you the government was after my brother without knowing your response. Or after your dancer as the case may be."

Bomba held up her hands. "Alright, point. Was there anything else in there I can or should know about?"

Tant shook her head, "That was it."

"Government was after them," Bomba mused and her face paled dramatically. "Oh god."

"Is there something more I should know?" Tant asked, eyeing the other warily.

"If you didn't get the whole thing with the contacts, I am not expanding on it," Bomba replied, considering panicking and finally deciding it would get them nowhere so she might as well keep a lid on it.

"I got that bit. Was making sure that was all. If they're safe they're safe and there isn't much we can do." Bomba paused and nodded. "Well, this is a rather disconcerting turn of events in any case..."

Bomba raised her brows gracefully. "Disconcerting? That's how you're doing to describe it?"

"For now."

Bomba snorted. "Right. Well, if there's nothing else, I think some dancers and strippers need to be put in their places..."

"I can't think of anything else. If you do let me know, I'm not the hardest person to find."

"Ta then," Bomba said, waving a hand. "Good luck with life, honey."

"And you." Tant watched her go before sorting through the apartment, to see if there was anything else there. She picked up the bottle of hair dye, she and her brother used the same shade, and left, locking the door on her way out.

* * *

><p>And so Mistoffelees' power has finally manifested itself! Woo! Yeah, this is going to just cause more trouble.<p>

Alright, so we got a couple questions about quiet magic and I'll try to explain this a bit: There are two types of magic, the loud which manifests itself physically (Fire, lightning, water, wind and healing) and quiet magic which are mental magics that cannot be seen, so, telling the future, reading minds, sensing other magic, and getting visions, etc. The relationship between the two is complicated because loud magic resents quiet magic for being able to hide easier and the quiet magic users tend to resent the loud magics for getting all types of magic banned (After all the loud magics were the ones that for the most part had waged the magical war).

When it comes to the enclave, they are prejudiced against quiet magics. There is actually a plot driven reason for them rejecting quiet users (Which we will get to) but their general excuse for rejecting them is honestly that they simply do not believe quiet magics need the same training or protection and the enclave leader could care less about them. But there's more to it.

Hope that cleared up the confusion from a couple reviews. Thank you everyone who's been reading this story! Leaving a review means a lot to your authors, and we really, really appreciate it!


	16. This is My Society that I Grew Up In

Tumble slung the backpack over his shoulder, glancing around the apartment. He slipped out, locking it and descended the stairs. The young man paused for a long moment outside Tugger's door before knocking.

There was a pause and what might have been a muffled curse before Tugger got the door open. "Yeah? Tumble?" he blinked in surprise.

He offered an uncertain smile, "Hey..."

"Can, can I help you with anything?" Tugger asked, eying the bag over his shoulder.

"I...I can't sleep up there with him gone." Tumble bit his lip, "Does the spare room still have a bed in it?"

"Well, the bed's still in there, but I'm not sure it's made up," Tugger replied, swallowing thickly.

"C-can I use it t-tonight?"

"If you give me a little bit to find the sheets," Tugger said, nodding after a moment.

"Th-thank you."

"You been doing okay?" Tugger asked, peering at him.

"Y-yeah, sure. Y-you?"

Tugger shrugged. "There's a whole in my life standing about this high but otherwise it's not bad," he said, motioning at how high Mistoffelees stood. Tumble swallowed, nodding his agreement. "Come in, start coffee if you want it. I haven't moved anything," Tugger said, stepping away from the door. "I'll see about those sheets."

The smaller man slipped inside, setting his bag down near the door and moving over to the kitchen to get some coffee made.

Puttering down by the closet, Tugger finally found the sheets and poked his head in to where Tumble was before returning to the guest room, shoving things off the bed and stacking the books on it in a corner.

Tumble glanced in the direction of the spare room as the coffee finished brewing. He poured a couple of cups of coffee, slipping into the spare room, "Thank you for letting me stay th-the night, T-Tugger." He hesitated for a long moment, "I-I...th-this doesn't mean I'm back f-for good."

Tugger paused from where he was fighting with the sheets, looking up at him. "The fact you asked for the spare room sorta attests to that, don't it?"

"J-just want to be clear..."

"Alright," he said, with a nod and a roll of the shoulders. "Well, you are."

Tumble dropped his gaze at that and held out one of the coffee cups silently. Tugger smiled faintly, though with an edge of bitterness to it. Stepping back from the bed, he accepted the cup. "Thanks," he murmured.

"Y-yeah. Th-thanks again..."

"No big," he said with a shrug.

Tumble glanced up at him, studying him for a long moment before slipping past him and grabbing his overnight bag, not saying another word. Tugger sighed, setting the coffee down and returning to wresting with the bed.

D-D-D-D

Macavity weaved his way through the backstage area, waiting for Griddlebone to come off the stage. She slipped off the stage a few minutes later, refastening her costume in the shadows before stepping into the hustle and bustle. The dancer smiled slightly when she saw him, "Mac!"

"Love," he greeted, slinging an arm around her waist. "Sorry I had so much trouble getting away these last few days. We need to talk though."

"My dressing room's open, in that case," she replied, stretching up to kiss him briefly.

He returned the kiss warmly. "Fantastic," he said.

She slipped from his embrace and glanced over her shoulder at him as she sashayed to her dressing room. She opened the door to her dressing room, prepared to enter and froze, still standing in the doorway with Mac outside.

Macavity stopped at her shoulder, glancing in to see the large bulk of Growltiger in the room, his arms crossed over his chest. "Griddlebone," Growltiger said, voice low and dangerous.

The blond woman swallowed slightly while mentally determining to have severe words with the other dancers about who could and could not be permitted in her dressing room, "Growltiger..."

"See, you told me you had no ideas about magic users, only to find one not only working at your establishment, but in fact from the descriptions I believe even I might know him," he paused, looking at Mac. "And who is that?"

She glanced at Mac and then back at the government agent on her couch, "This is my boyfriend." Grids drew a breath, "I have nothing further to say to you 'Tiger."

"A magic user was discovered here and you have nothing to say?" Growltiger asked, rising.

She forced herself not to take a step back, "No."

His eyes narrowed. "If you have been lying to me..."

"Don't you hear a lady tell you no?" Macavity asked.

Grids glanced back at Mac, "Mac, it's fine..." She looked Growltiger in the eye, "I haven't been."

"I would hope not," he said, taking a step closer. "Since I have more power to bring down upon this place now."

She swallowed hard, nodding "O-of course."

"Alright then," he said with an incline of his head. "If there is nothing further you would have to tell me..."

She finally took a step back, "Beyond, don't ever enter my dressing room without my permission again?"

He laughed. "Certainly, m'dear."

"No. I have nothing further to say to you."

"I will wish you a good night then," he said, inclining his head. "If you will let me past the door?"

She stepped out of his way, not meeting his eyes. Macavity moved over to the side as well, still standing closer to her.

Growltiger eyed the pair of them as he moved past, his bulk graceful as he exited the building.

Grids wrapped her arms around herself before darting into her dressing room. Macavity followed her. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah. Of course I am."

"Alright," he said, perching against the dresser.

She stepped over behind the dressing screen and started to get changed, her hands shaking, "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, actually, sorta the same thing he did," Macavity sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Misto?" she asked quietly, pulling on her street clothes.

"Yeah," he said. "Your resident loud magic dancer." He paused, looking around the room, making sure nothing looked out of place or that there were no easy holes to hear through.

"What about him?" she tilted her head toward him, a small crease between her brows.

"Well, less in a I actually know where the place is sort of way, I know where he and Cori disappeared to."

She finally came around the dressing screen, "Oh? Where?"

"Some magic user enclave," he replied. "But, just wanted to make sure you knew he was safe."

"Thank God..." Grids murmured.

He nodded. "Cor went off the same place. Some of my associates apparently work there and felt fit to mention it to me several days late."

She paused for a moment, "Coricopat went with him?"

He nodded. "Yeah. So much for loyalty and all that jazz, but I can't have seen him staying either."

"But...does he have magic?" she pressed, confusion evident in her features.

"Um," Macavity paused. "Technically?"

"He does?" She frowned slightly at that.

"Well, it's not the sparkly eyed variety, but yeah, he's down on the quiet side of things."

"I see..."

Macavity shrugged. "Likely he went more for your boy than that."

Grids nodded very slightly, "Well, either way...they're safe, right?"

"Yeah, that's the impression I was getting."

"Good." She glanced toward the door, shuddering slightly.

"What is it?" he asked, reaching a hand for her.

Grids glanced at him, taking his hand and drawing herself into his embrace, "He doesn't make empty threats."

"No, he didn't seem like he was the type," Macavity murmured, stroking her hair.

"God...What do I tell him if he comes back?"

"About what?"

"If he comes back it will be because he confirmed it's Misto, I'm almost sure of it."

"That boy hid from almost everyone his entire life. Who's to say you knew?"

She drew a deep breath before nodding and starting to relax, "Alright." She leaned against him, "I'm glad to see you."

"Glad to see you too," he soothed, still stroking her hair.

"Shall we get out of here?" she offered after a moment, preferring to not be where Growltiger just was.

"If you're done for the night that has my full vote."

"I am." She leaned up to kiss his jaw, "Let's go."

D-D-D-D

The next day found Mistoffelees sitting outside Jenny and Skimble's house, in the front garden that Jenny kept, reading a book Cassandra had given him that morning. Coricopat emerged from the house a short while later, settling down next to him, a book Skimble had suggested in hand.

Mistoffelees glanced over at him and the book. "That one looks like a funner read than this," he said, shifting so he could lean against Coricopat's side.

Coricopat offered him a faint smile at that, draping an arm around his shoulders, "It may well be, what have you got?"

"Something that I think is a philosophical treatise on the use of magic," he said, burrowing into the embrace. "It's from before the war, when magical schools were accepted."

"Huh. Interesting, if rather dry sounding..." He tilted his head enough to kiss the top of the other's head.

The smaller leaned up into that touch, pushing his hair back out of his eyes. "Yeah, we'll call it interesting."

"How long have you been at it?"

"Hour and a half now?" he said, quietly. "She had me out of bed early this morning to work on control of some sort. I don't think I like morning people..."

Cori smiled at that, "I'm fairly certain I don't." He hesitated, "Perhaps you could take a break from that for a couple of minutes?"

"I might be persuaded to do so," he replied, glancing up at the other.

Coricopat considered the other for a moment before reaching over and tilting his head up just a little further so he could kiss him lightly, tentatively, "Really?"

"Your argument is getting more convincing," Mistoffelees replied, eyes half lidded for a moment before he leaned up, returning a just as tentative kiss.

Coricopat set his book aside, one arm sliding around the other's waist as he leaned gently into the kiss. Letting that continue for several moments, Mistoffelees leaned harder up into the kiss, arms going around Coricopat's waist loosely.

The taller man's free hand moved to tangle in the other's hair as he shifted just enough to ease the angle for both of them.

Finally, the smaller had to pull away for a breath. "I missed this," he said quietly.

Coricopat offered him a faint smile, "So did I."

Returning the smile, Mistoffelees nuzzled against his nose a moment. "I'm still sorry for taking you away, but I'm so very glad you're here with me."

"I came of my own accord, Mistoffelees. I...well, wanted is the wrong word...chose to come. I wanted to be with you. To support your, to help where I can."

Mistoffelees smiled, pressing a bit closer. "Thank you. I have no idea what I'd be doing right now if not for that, just because..." he sighed and shook his head. "Everyone looks at me askew here. Not just because of my eyes though if one more child asks what's wrong with them I might cry, but apparently half the place saw the lightning the other morning and the other half has heard about it by now."

"Oh, Mistoffelees..." Coricopat tightened his arms around him, "It will have to even out eventually."

"I'm not sure I want it to. I don't want to stay here."

"I don't either, but it could make our stay bearable for you."

"Alright," he said. "You have a point there." He leaned up, kissing Coricopat again.

The older man smiled against the kiss, pressing down into it.

A little breathless, Mistoffelees drew back, stroking a hand along Coricopat's cheek bones. "How have you been handling it here?" he asked.

Cori sighed, "I think I'd handle it better if I had a different quiet magic. Most are nice enough, but even then I usually pick up a stray thought or two that reeks of pity, contempt, or the like. There are a few who don't react that way, but not many."

Still stroking his cheeks, Mistoffelees nodded. "Can you not pick up anyone's thoughts for a while?"

"I can try, it takes a good deal of concentration, but I can try."

"It would be nice if you didn't have to," Mistoffelees remarked with a sigh.

Cori nodded, "No argument there..."

Pausing for a moment, Mistoffelees tilted his head. "Have you ever wanted to see more of my mind?" he asked.

The other blinked at him for a long moment, considering his answer, "I'm always curious about others' minds, but...yes. I suppose that's the most direct answer I can give."

"It's just," he shifted. "It's hard not to trust you considering you're all the way out here. For me."

Cori paused at that, "It's not as though I'm out here entirely altruistically."

"No, but," he paused and shrugged. "I was just thinking I suppose. About what something like that would mean."

"It means trust. It's..." he paused for a long moment, "It's a level of intimacy I'm not certain we're at."

"No, not yet," he said softly. "I guess I'm saying I'd like to be there, someday?"

That earned a bit of a smile, "I would too. Someday."

Mistoffelees returned the smile. "Alright. We'll work on it then, in that vague abstract way you can work on such things."

Coricopat laughed quietly before leaning in and kissing the other gently again.

Returning the kiss, Mistoffelees wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck, holding on. Leaning into the kiss, Coricopat carefully shifted them around so Mistoffelees ended up seated on his lap. The smaller man laughed at that, arching a brow at the taller man. Instead of saying anything, he just leaned down to kiss him again.

Coricopat chuckled, pressing up into the kiss, one hand trailing up Mistoffelees' spine. Mistoffelees arched slightly at that, it being unexpected entirely. He wasn't sure if it was the touch itself or how close it had gotten to the hidden mark on his lower back.

Cori paused, but drew Mistoffelees a bit closer, even as he backed away from the kiss to take a breath.

"You know," Mistoffelees said, swallowing. "It's really a lovely day. We could go for a walk." He missed being able to move as much as he used to. There were not many dancing opportunities at the enclave and he was starting to feel jittery.

Coricopat considered, but finally nodded, "We certainly could."

"If you like," Mistoffelees said softly. "At least if we go together they're staring at both of us and we're not alone."

That earned a faint smile, "Well, if we're going to take a walk you'll have to get up first."

"Oh," Mistoffelees glanced down at where he was still on top of the other. "Right." After a moment he rose, holding a hand down to Coricopat.

The other smiled at him before taking his hand and rising, "Shall we be off then?"

"I believe so," Mistoffelees returned with a smile. "Lead on if you like."

Coricopat kept his hand twined with the other's as he started off, "Do you think the others at home are doing alright?"

"I hope so," he said. "I can ask Genghis the next time he expects to hear from Jerrie and Teazer, maybe ask them. They work with Macavity, right?"

Cori nodded, "Yes, they do. They take occasional three-days off for 'family things', which I suddenly understand."

"Well, I suppose one or the other probably technically has family here," Mistoffelees said with a faint smile.

That garnered a faint laugh, "I suppose that's true."

Mistoffelees glanced up at him with a smile, pausing for a moment before slipping his arm through Coricopat's as they walked through the enclave. Cori smiled down at him, leaning over to kiss the other's temple briefly. That got a faint blush out of the other as he glanced around the area, considering some of the odd looks they were getting.

At a couple of remarkably loud thoughts, Coricopat looked up, meeting the eyes of the people he could trace the thoughts to. Most of them dropped their gazes quickly. Mistoffelees sighed, leaning a bit closer. "Are they thinking things?" he asked.

"Some of them," came the murmured response.

Nodding, Mistoffelees leaned further against him. They walked for a few more moments before realizing someone had stopped in front of them. Mistoffelees raised his eyes, considering the elder gentleman.

"Are you finally the two new comers?" the man asked, looking them over. "I can tell because your eyes are so strange."

Coricopat smiled thinly, his grey eyes cold as he looked the man over, "Yes, we are the new arrivals. Do you greet everyone with insults?"

"It is hardly our fault that he chooses to hide who he is," the man said, inclining his head toward Mistoffelees.

"Nor is it our fault that you are insensitive and border lining bigotry over _eyes_," came the sharp response.

The man arched his brow higher and considered him. "Rather sure of yourself for someone who is a guest here are you not?"

"Who might you be then?" Mistoffelees asked. "You have us at a disadvantage."

"Bill Bailey," he replied. "I am a member of the elder's council here."

Coricopat's brows arched sharply at that, but he bit back the first thing that came to mind.

"Ah," Mistoffelees said after a moment.

"It is not quite bigotry to comment on your eyes," Bailey said. "Since you are simply hiding from you who are by doing so."

"No, but it is insensitive," Coricopat responded.

Bailey shrugged again. "You are the one who denies your gift," he said, glancing at the shorter.

"Gift?" Mistoffelees demanded, voice suddenly going cold. "You think this is a gift?"

"You are the first lightning user in a generation. Of course your powers are a gift."

Cori gaped at him, but glanced at Mistoffelees while biting his tongue.

Mistoffelees' eyes widened. "How, this is not a gift. Being powerful enough to destroy things, to hurt people? What part of that is a gift? What part of being blind for the first five years of my life was a gift, or hiding the rest of it? Wearing contacts my entire life and never being able to trust people enough to be close to them? Having to find a dealer to sell my suppressants for cheap enough I could afford it. Oh, but they were selling me drugs at the same time. This is a gift?"

Coricopat subtly curled his arm a little tighter around Misto's arm in reassurance.

Bailey blinked and leaned back slightly. "That is society's fault, not your gift's."

"Go to hell," Mistoffelees snapped. "This is my society that I grew up in."

Coricopat glanced at Misto and then back at Bailey, "Perhaps it's best if we head back?"

"You are ungrateful, aren't you?" Bailey seethed, ignoring Coricopat.

"Yeah," Mistoffelees replied, voice harsh. "I really, really am."

"Ungrateful? What response do you expect?" The quiet magic user frowned at Bailey.

"Oh don't you start, quiet magic," Bailey started and Mistoffelees growled.

"Don't," he said, voice low.

Coricopat drew back at that, his expression not showing his emotions, but he started withdrawing again. Mistoffelees glanced at him and bit his lip. "Have a good day, sir," he said, as sarcastically as possible before drawing Coricopat with him in the opposite direction.

The mind reader stayed quiet until they were well away from the others and he finally sighed, "Damn it."

"You okay?" Mistoffelees asked, not quite looking at him.

"No," he answered honestly. "No. I'm not."

"Figured not," he said softly, finally looking back up at him. "Anything you wanna talk about?"

"I don't know if there's much to say."

Mistoffelees pressed against his side. "You let him get to you."

Coricopat looped an arm around the other, "Yes. I did. I can only ignore these people for so long. None of the others have expressed that to my face yet."

"He's just an old arrogant bastard," Mistoffelees said. "Says the guy who let him get to me too but..."

"It doesn't make it better. For either of us."

"No, but," he shrugged. "Letting them get to you feels sort of like losing."

"It does, but how much can we really take?" Coricopat replied hotly, angry still.

"Not much at the moment," he admitted as they reached Jenny's house to find the woman out on the front porch.

"Did you have a nice walk?" she asked, cheerfully.

"We had a public fight with a Bill Bailey?" Mistoffelees returned

Coricopat picked up his book again, giving himself a moment to gather his thoughts before replying, "Beyond that, it was a decent walk."

Jenny sighed. "I'm surprised more people don't have public fights with Bailey," she told them. "Don't worry, you aren't the first though. Can I get either of you anything?"

The taller of the two shook his head, "Nothing for me, thank you."

"A new life?" Mistoffelees offered.

"Sorry," she said, shaking her head. "Fresh out of those."

Mistoffelees smiled faintly at her. "Thank you though."

Coricopat spoke up again, "I have been wondering something, Jenny."

"Yes?" she asked, turning to him.

"Does magic run in bloodlines?" he asked and Mistoffelees glanced up at him, a slight frown on his face as he considered the question himself.

Jenny paused and tilted her head. "Sometimes. It's not entirely usual though. I mean, there's a point where if you have enough magic users in your family you'll probably be one, but it's not usually attributed to families."

He nodded slightly, "How often are children born here who aren't loud magics?"

There was a pause and she sighed heavily. "It happens. We're not really a group known for having a lot of children but when people decide to have them it's common enough. Let me guess, you're going to ask how they're treated, where they go?"

"Good guess."

"They go to school with the other children until they're of age," she said softly. "Usually being bullied and all sorts of other things. Most choose to leave when they're old enough."

Coricopat sighed, nodding, "I thought as much. Thank you, Jenny."

"Why, specifically?" she asked, considering the pair.

"Because I haven't seen another quiet magic since I arrived?" Coricopat replied. "Because when 'quiet magic' becomes a term of address synonymous with 'gum on the bottom of my shoe' I wonder how anyone could survive in a place like this without a loud magic? Because all I can sense most days is pity or contempt? Take your pick."

Sighing, she inclined her head. "I'm sorry you have to deal with such things. I wish it was otherwise myself and I'm not even in the position."

He closed his eyes for a moment, biting the inside of his lip, "I'm sorry, Jenny. I...I didn't mean to say that. You've been a dear, you and Skimble. I, probably just need to get some rest, close myself away from so many minds for a while."

"Of course," she said with a nod. "It's frustrating day in and day out, and it must be worse for you."

Cori shrugged, "Tt's not so bad. If you'll excuse me." He glanced between her and Mistoffelees before slipping into the house.

Jenny sighed after him. "Poor dear."

Mistoffelees sat down on the porch steps, wrapping his legs around his knees. She sat down beside him. "I don't like pressure," Mistoffelees muttered.

"Pressure, dear?"

"About the contacts," he replied. "Screw them, they don't understand."

"Most don't," Jenny agreed.

He bit the inside of her lip and glanced back over at her. "How do you manage to be so soothing and say exactly the right thing to not make someone angry."

"Practice," she replied. "Lots of practice."

He smiled. "When you were talking about children," he offered after a moment. "Did you have a child like that?"

"Two of them," she replied, voice soft.

"Oh," Mistoffelees said. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "I had many children. I just wish I could have done better for them."

"You do pretty well for complete strangers, if that makes you feel better," he said.

"Thank you, dear. Are you sure I can't get you anything?"

Glancing back at the door, he shook his head. "Thank you though," he said, rising. He wavered for a moment. "I'm going to just, make sure he's alright."

"Of course dear," she said, waving him off.

Coricopat had headed straight for his room, setting the book down on the bedside table and curling up on the bed, his back to the door. He glared at the wall even as he tried to calm down his chaotic thoughts and emotions. It didn't seem to be working.

Hesitating, Mistoffelees knocked on the door. "Cor?"

He closed his eyes, sighing and turning over onto his back instinctively, "It's open."

Opening the door, Mistoffelees poked his head inside. "Hey. Just, I don't know, wanted to check on you."

He opened his eyes, turning his head to look at the other, "Come on in. Close the door behind you please?"

"Sure," he said, entering and closing it.

"Thank you. The physical barrier helps somewhat. I'll be alright, I just have to cool down some is all."

"Is it this bad back in the city?" he asked. "I mean, does it get as bad?"

He shook his head, "Sometimes, but mostly it's a static. Too many minds in one place to focus on them. Here there are few enough in any given place, and they tend to focus on just a handful of things."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Mistoffelees nodded. "It seems like a pretty insular society."

"It does at that." He sighed, "I should apologize to Jenny again shouldn't I?"

"I don't know," Mistoffelees shrugged. "She's pretty understanding about that sort of thing. Apparently two of her kids were either quiet users or without magic."

Coricopat ran a hand over his face, "God...I can't even imagine."

"I'm trying not. But I'm sure she's heard stuff like that many times before."

That earned a faint nod, "I suppose that's true." Mistoffelees reached a hand out for Coricopat's knee. The other looked at him for a long moment. "I have, actually rather a strange request."

"Alright?" Mistoffelees blinked.

"Do you mind stroking my hair? It's a trick my sister used to use to give me something to focus on."

The smaller man's brows did arch but he smiled. "You're right, that is an odd one but also somewhat charming." He shifted from where he was at the foot of the bed to lean against the headboard, legs dangling off the bed. Gently, he started running his fingers through Coricopat's hair. "Like this?"

The other man's grey eyes closed at the touch, "Just like that. Thank you."

Mistoffelees hummed, content for a moment to sit there like that, hand running through the other's hair. He paused a moment, teasing one of the strands before returning to the other motion.

That earned a drowsy smile as Coricopat began to drift, focusing on the feel of the other's hand on his hair and the close proximity of the younger man. Shifting, Mistoffelees moved further onto the bed, pulling Coricopat's head onto his lap and using both hands to run through his hair, before massaging his temples lightly. Coricopat hummed softly at that, blinking his eyes open and offering the other a soft smile. Every bit of tension from earlier seemed to have left his body under the gentle ministrations.

"Feeling better?" he asked softly, looking down with a smile.

"Much. Thank you so very much."

"Good," he said, brushing his temples again.

The smile stayed in place as Coricopat stretched a bit, "Anything I can do for you?"

"Do?" he asked, tilting his head. "Like what?"

Cori shrugged, "You're tense too. Anything I can do to help?"

"This is actually really relaxing," he replied. "Being able to sit like this, it's soothing."

The other smiled up at him at that, "Good to know."

"If you really wanted to do something I wouldn't say no to a kiss though."

Coricopat chuckled, propping himself up on one elbow and using his other hand to draw Mistoffelees down to meet him so that he could oblige. Bracing himself against the bed, Mistoffelees leaned down into the kiss, titling his head happily into it.

The older man drew back after a moment, "You amaze me."

"Me?" Mistoffelees asked in some surprise, drawing back, hair framing his face.

"Yes, you. Do you see anyone else I might be talking to?" He batted slightly at a lock of the other's hair.

"Alright, no. But how so?" he asked, unable to help smiling at Coricopat's treatment of his hair.

"Well, you face obstacles here there and everywhere, and you still come out with a smile on your face. You've survived living with a loud magic this long. You're gentle, kind, willing to sit there and comb your fingers through my hair. All in all you're someone I never thought I'd ever meet."

"I don't always come out with a smile," he said softly, hands still on Coricopat's hair. "I, I think you make me want to smile more, if that's not too sappy." He hesitated another moment. "I didn't think I'd meet you either."

Coricopat leaned up to kiss him briefly again, "No, it's not too sappy. Well, maybe a little bit, but I know what you mean."

"As long as you know what I mean, I think I'll get away with the sap," he said, laughing softly.

"Absolutely."

"Cor, I," he paused, fingers tracing Coricopat's cheekbones.

The taller man leaned into that touch, keeping his eyes on Mistoffelees', "Hm?"

He let out a huff of breath and hesitated again. "I, that is, I think I love you."

Coricopat's eyes widened, "Y-you...Really?"

"Is it a surprise?" he asked, voice sounding a little strained.

Cori nodded very slightly, but responded quietly, "I...I think I may well love you too..."

For a moment Mistoffelees didn't respond before he pulled back and shifted down so he was lying next to Coricopat, their faces nearby. "Really?"

The other man nodded again, "Really."

Mistoffelees tilted forward, kissing him very gently, twining around him. Cori smiled against the kiss, pressing into it lightly as he pulled the smaller closer.

"I love you," Mistoffelees said faintly, trying out the words.

"And I love you," the murmured response came tentatively

Grinning, Mistoffelees kissed him again. "So, more relaxed now?" he asked, teasing lightly.

"Yes, I do believe so," Coricopat returned the grin. "And you?"

The smaller man laughed. "Yes."

"Very good. Think we can face the world again?"

He made a soft sound of protest. "Could, but don't wanna yet. A few more minutes like this."

Cori leaned over and kissed him briefly again, "I'm good with that." Grinning into the kiss, Mistoffelees twined around him, content for the moment to stay in what felt like a bubble of just them with no fear or hatred.


	17. Don't Call Me That

That night, Mistoffelees paused during dinner, glancing down at his hand which was shaking worse than it had done in the past. He sighed softly, carefully setting the fork down.

Cassandra had practically ordered him off the suppressants so he would be able to actually train with the magic. Only, that meant that he would be coming down off the other things mixed in with the pills. Murmuring something to Jenny and Skimble, and sparing at glance at Coricopat, he retreated quickly, already feeling sick.

Skimble glanced at his wife as Coricopat rose, excusing himself quietly. The quiet magic followed Mistoffelees, pausing and leaning against the doorframe when he finally located him.

Mistoffelees glanced up at him from where he was sitting on the bedside table, considering what exactly would be the best course of action. His stomach was churning and his head ached and he was shaking, already sweating and shivering. He tilting his head up to look at Coricopat. "Next time I have to spend my life in the underworld, taking drugs to keep my magic under control, can I actually know what I'm taking so I know what to expect?"

The other moved swiftly over to his side, "I do rather hope there won't be a next time in that regard. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I have no idea," he said quietly. "Not knowing what I was taking hardly means I know what to expect, right?"

Coricopat nodded very slightly, "Is there anything I can do right _now_ for you?"

"Find me a bucket, three more blankets and stay?" he offered faintly.

That earned another nod, "I'll be right back."

"Thank you," he said faintly, pulling his knees up to his chest and shaking again.

Cori shot him a nervous look and then exited the room, approaching Jenny, "Jenny?"

She looked up. "Yes dear? Is he alright?"

He shook his head, "We don't know what else was in the pills. He's requested a bucket and three more blankets, if you have them?"

Leaning back on her heels, she blinked rapidly as she tried to absorb that. "He, oh god," she nodded, going to the hall closet and pulling out the blankets, dumping those in his arms first. "Do you have any idea how many suppressants he was taking on average?" she asked.

Coricopat shook his head, "I'm not certain. Enough to keep the lightning at bay for nineteen years."

"Damn," she swore faintly, not usually resulting to such measures. "Here, I'll find that bucket. Would you mind asking him if he minds me calling a healer?"

"I'll check," Cori took the blankets and slipped back into the room. "Jenny's fetching a bucket. She wanted to know if you mind if she called a healer?"

Mistoffelees tilted his head up. "Healer? Magical healer?"

"Yes, dear," she said, entering with the bucket she kept under the sink. "I was thinking Jelly could help you. She's a dear and has more than enough experience in helping."

Mistoffelees blinked, curling a little closer around himself.

Coricopat wrapped the other in the blankets, settling on the other side of the bed.

"Dear?" Jenny asked, looking him over. She was not entirely sure she was going to give the boy a chance to decide if he tried to signal in the negative, considering how he looked.

"Yes," he said after a moment. "If it would help."

"It should," she replied. "Be back as quick as I can."

The taller of the two men offered her a grateful smile, before turning back to Mistoffelees in concern. "I'm fine," he said, voice weak and clearly belaying his words.

"No, you're not," came the murmured reply.

"Alright, no, but you don't have to look at me like I'm about to die," Mistoffelees muttered, pulling the blanket a little closer. "... I'm fairly sure I'm not about to."

"You're not, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm worried."

"I'll make it," he said. "I don't even want to know what's coming out of my system, but it will be good to get it out."

Coricopat ran a gentle hand over the other's hair, "I'm here for whatever you need me for."

"That's doing nicely," he said, tilting his head up into the touch.

The other smiled slightly, continuing to stroke the other's hair, "God it's a mess isn't it?"

"What?" Mistoffelees asked. "Me or the magic or life?"

"The magic."

He smiled, strained. "Yeah, it's a damn mess. But it hasn't ruined my life yet and I'm inclined not to give it the chance."

Coricopat smiled faintly at that, "And this is one of those reasons you amaze me."

He shifted, still vaguely uncomfortable with that idea but trying to give the other a weary smile anyway.

"You're going to make it," Coricopat added.

"Yeah," he said faintly as Jenny suddenly bustled back in.

Jellylorum entered behind her, glancing at the two young men, "Withdrawals?"

"Yes," Jenny answered for Mistoffelees who did not quite look like he wanted to. "He's been on suppressants how long?" she glanced at both of them, unsure who would rather answer.

"As far as I can remember, the last fourteen years," Mistoffelees replied, shivering again.

"Good lord. How many on average?" The healer asked as she carefully moved over.

"Two a day, three in the last few years, four the last few months," he listed, pausing for a long moment as he tried to recall the numbers.

"He's the one with lightning," Jenny said softly.

Jelly sighed softly at that, "I'll do what I can to help, but it may not be much..."

"How long?" Mistoffelees asked. "If you can, if you have any idea."

"I can lessen the time required to recover. It could be as long as a week and a half, as short as a couple of days. You've got a lot of things to work out of your system."

He let out a very long breath. "God. Alright."

Jelly offered him her hand, "Let's see what we can do about helping you shorten this."

D-D-D-D

Genghis approached the healer's house. He'd been putting off getting the salve he needed for his elbow. It hurt still, but the salve was the only thing that could truly curb the pain enough that he could think clearly. He'd take painkillers, but the number he had to take dulled his reaction. He knocked on the door.

There was a long pause and a slight scuffle before the door finally opened, Demeter poking her blonde head through shyly. "Yes? Can I help you, sir?"

He offered her a slight smile, "Demeter, right? I was wondering if Jelly was in?"

"She's out," the young woman replied. "There was an issue and Jenny showed up half in a panic."

Genghis considered what that could be but he nodded slightly, "Perhaps you could help me?"

Her wide eyes blinked. "Help you?" she all but squeaked. "I, that is, I mean, with what?"

"Jelly has a salve, works to ease general aches and pains. I'm in need of a new batch, if there are any."

"Oh, um," she paused, scurrying away from the door before returning. "You can come in if you like," she said quickly before leaving again.

He entered, offering her a faint smile, "How are you settling in, miss?"

"I," she paused and shrugged, opening a cabinet and looking around it. "Jelly's really nice, and so is Jenny when she comes over. I'm not sure about everyone else though, it seems like a tight knit group and I'm never sure what to do." She paused, looking around the cabinet. "Do you happen to know exactly with suave you're looking for?"

"I'm...not entirely sure what she puts in it. I just know it deals with pain from old scars," he watched her for a moment, "Eventually things will hopefully even out with the others?"

"Oh, I, I didn't mean to sound ungrateful about it!" she said, flushing. "I mean, there's a couple ointments in here. Do you recall which color yours was, generally? I have a light green and what looks like a blue and a tan on in here."

"Oh, no, I didn't mean to say you did." He considered, it had been nearly a month since he'd used the last of his, "Blue I believe."

"Alright," she said, pulling that one down and offering it out to him. "This look about right? If it's not of course you're more than welcome to come back. Or, wait to see if she comes back soon. I could make tea, or something. She said she would return one way or another soon even if only to pick up more supplies."

Genghis looked at it, "Yes, this looks right. I don't think I'll impose any longer upon you. Thank you, Demeter."

"Alright," she said, offering him a hesitant smile.

He returned the smile, "Take care, Demeter."

"You too," she said softly, offering him a somewhat surer smile.

He inclined his head to her before slipping out.

She watched him go, before setting her shoulders back and looking around the room to put things back in order from where she'd been moving them.

D-D-D-D

Bombalurina considered the door for several long moments before she finally knocked on it. Tantomile had been right in saying she was not hard to find but Bomba still was not entirely sure about sharing this information.

There was a rustling inside for several minutes before the door opened. Tant surveyed the woman on her doorstep, "What are you doing here?"

"You said if I had any more information to drop by, hon," Bomba replied, crossing her arms under her chest and shifting to the defensive already.

The other grimaced slightly, but stepped aside, "Did I say drop by? Or get a hold of me?"

"Not sure," she said with a shrug. Considering the space she stepped inside the apartment, glancing around.

Tant closed the door, motioning to a pair of chairs, "Have a seat."

Looking over the chair, Bomba sat, crossing her legs primly. "Nice place," she said.

"Thank you." The other leaned back in her own chair, resting her ankle on her opposite knee, "So, what do you have?"

"They're at some sort of enclave for magical users," she replied, getting straight to the heart of the matter.

"An enclave?"

Bomba nodded. "It's some place for magic users. Now, I don't know where it is, or specifics about it that way, but I think it's safe to say they're both there due to their magic and that they are probably safe."

"Well, that's good to know at least. Thank you for delivering the information."

Bomba inclined her head. "Yeah, sure thing, honey."

"Don't call me that."

"What, honey?" Bomba arched a brow.

"That. Why do you insist on using that address?"

There was a pause and Bombalurina shrugged. "I insist, do I? I call everyone in the wide world that. You want to be treated differently then?"

"I gave you my name, after all," Tantomile replied shortly.

Bomba laughed. "Just because I don't call you by it, doesn't mean I don't know it, Tant honey."

The other woman frowned, "Seriously. Stop."

"What about it bothers you that much?" Bomba asked, tilting her head as she considered the woman across from her.

"It makes me sound like a condiment?"

"Alright, I won't call you honey then, _darling_."

The other woman scowled at that but rose, "Can I get you anything?"

"Like?" she asked in some surprise.

"I don't know, tea perhaps?"

"Happen to have anything stronger?" Bomba asked with a gracefully arched eyebrow.

"I might. I don't typically drink alone, so it's unlikely."

Bomba laughed. "I meant as strong as coffee. If you have something even _stronger_ than that, I won't complain either."

Tantomile grimaced, "I'll see what I can find." She slipped into her kitchen.

Blinking, Bomba rose and leaned against the door into the kitchen.

Tant started some coffee brewing while she went through her cupboards and finally found a dessert wine, "Mild Irish Coffee?"

"Sounds more than lovely," Bomba purred.

The other arched a brow at that, but quietly waited for the coffee to finish brewing and then mixed the drinks.

Bomba couldn't help but smile faintly. "You know, I wonder if you actually are as stuck up as you seem to like to think you are. Which is not meant as insulting as it sounds, but you certainly like to look sterile."

"When your brother's a magic user it helps to look overly normal," she offered one of the cups to Bomba.

"Or you stand out so damn hard they never spare them a second glance," Bomba said, rising the cup slightly.

Tant inclined her head in acknowledgement of that, "Besides, I like my ordered life."

"You sure it doesn't get boring?" Bomba asked, tilting her head. "There's such a thing as too much order."

"I have yet to grow bored with it."

Bomba bobbed her head in acknowledgement of that. "What are you going to do when you do?"

"I don't expect to. And if I do? Find something else to do I suppose."

Smirking as she sipped the coffee, Bomba glanced around the apartment again. "Luck on that."

"And what would you do, if I dare ask?" Tant rested one hand on her hip.

"With what? Being bored?" Her brow creased in confusion.

"Yes. That," the slender queen replied shortly.

"Darling, that presumes I get bored. Have you seen my life? I run my own little kingdom of scantily clad subjects who both love and fear me."

That garnered a chuckle, "Rather a benevolent ruler aren't you?"

"Of course," Bomba grinned. "I have tried being feared and I have tried being loved and I find I much prefer to be loved."

"That's rather philosophical of you."

Bomba smiled. "You'd be surprised how often you find that in the underworld. We live the things philosophers dream and theorize about. Is it so strange we have a grasp on them?"

"I suppose not. I would assume everyone is a miniature philosopher."

To some extent. Do you have any pearls of wisdom?" Bomba joked.

Tant shrugged at that, "I leave those things up to my brother."

"Really?" Bomba leaned back. "You leave things up to other people?"

"Oh ha. ha."

Bomba grinned. "What? Do you? It seems like such a waste of talent to leave things up to others."

"Some things. I leave some things up to others who care to deal with them. I have no desire to be a philosopher, so I see no reason to act as one."

"What do you have a desire to act like then?" Bomba asked, tilting a brow.

"Someone who minds her own business as much as possible. I don't see a reason to speculate outside of this world. Or outside of this very moment."

"What? You don't plan for the future?"

"In a society like this?" Tantomile countered.

"Dream about the future then?" the red head corrected.

"Everyone dreams."

"Let me guess, you wouldn't even tell me if I asked?"

"I dream of a balanced life with someone who loves me. Safety, things that don't exist," Tantomile shook her head as she spoke.

Bomba titled her head, smiling faintly. "Despite how boring that sounds on the surface, I rather do think it's the hallmark of what just about everyone dreams of."

"Exactly, so nothing out of the ordinary."

"Don't you ever want to be out of the ordinary though?"

"I work very hard to be ordinary. I like it." Tant paused for a long moment, sipping at her drink, "What about you? What do you dream about?"

"A loving and adoring kingdom? A safe place for Misto. Being able to dance forever. Falling in love and not crashing at the bottom of the cliff. You know, other things that don't exist," she threw Tant's line from earlier back.

That earned a faint smile, "Well, as long as we know they don't exist."

"Doesn't mean we can't reach for them though," she said with a shrug, taking a sip of the spiked coffee.

"I suppose..." Tantomile agreed, a small frown between her brows.

"Life would be pointless without dreams," Bomba replied softly.

"Or would it just be easier?" came the quiet response.

"But what would you _do_ with your life?" Bomba asked. "Just sit at home and twiddle your thumb and think of nothing? Dreams give us fire, they give us the will to stand up day after day and move the hell on. They hurt like hell and we use that to keep going, don't we?" She's stepped half forward, one arm going on in the passion of her statement.

"Dreams are empty wishes and painful portents. They give us fire, but I disagree about the will to stand up."

"Then what gives you that will?" Bomba asked, tilting her chin back.

"Knowing that somewhere out there is someone who cares, someone who needs me to keep on going."

"My dreams are of that," Bomba said softly and paused. "Who keeps you going then?"

"Currently?"

"Sure, currently," Bomba shrugged, having been willing to take any answer.

"Cori, a couple of friends," Tantomile shrugged.

Bomba paused and nodded. "Was there every anyone else, if the question is but currently?" she pressed lightly.

"My parents for a while," with that the slender woman glanced away.

"Just a while?" Bomba couldn't help but ask, finishing the coffee.

Tant gave her a long look at that, "I don't think that's any of your business."

She set the coffee cup down on the counter and held up her hands. "Maybe not. Just curious was all."

"I'd rather not discuss it."

"That's fine," Bomba said. "Just testing the ground I guess you could say."

"Why?" The other woman eyed her warily.

"Well, we were being pretty truthful with each other, I guess it makes sense there's points where we aren't."

We don't know one another well enough to trust with everything, or even most things."

"Yeah," she agreed with a nod. "I guess the question then is how far that goes?"

"I suppose we'll have to see," Tant answered, finishing her drink.

"Yeah," Bomba agreed, fluffing her hair with one hand. "Well, I suppose I should get out of your way then."

"Probably. Thank you for letting me know about them."

"Yeah," she said with a shrug. "Good to know they're safe and all that."

"Very much. Good evening."

Bomba touched her temple and gave a sloppy salute on the way out.

Tantomile leaned against the counter, considering the place the other woman had been standing for a long moment. She finally shook herself out of her reverie and turned her attention to washing the cups and generally setting her already cleaned apartment to rights.

* * *

><p>Our knowledge of drug withdrawals and how they'd work-especially mystical drugs, is pretty limited. We apologize to anyone if that scene comes across wrong.<p>

Thank you everyone that's read this story! If you enjoyed this chapter, or even have a critique, please leave us a comment. We're always happy to receive reviews, and they make your author's days brighter!

**Author's Note 6/15/2012**: Sorry guys, but we're declaring this story as incomplete. It's an idea we both really loved, and it is surprisingly close to where it might have wrapped up but... honestly it was written during a dark emotional time for the both of us, and we've been unable to return to this story. It stirs up some different stuff, and we lost track of what it was supposed to do.

We're very sorry.


End file.
